Borgs, o Início
by Rogerio Vieira
Summary: Há dois enredos intercalados. Um é a história de como surgiram os borgs e a outra é sobre o teste de uma nave de espionagem da Frota Estelar. Acho que, entre os trekkers, são os fãs de Deep Space Nine que mais gostarão.
1. Chapter 1

**Jornada nas Estrelas – Borgs, o Início**

por Rogério P. Vieira

"_Se você não consegue suportar um nariz um pouco ensanguentado, talvez devesse engatinhar de volta para debaixo de sua cama."_

Q para Picard, em "Q Who"

**1**

[2374 d.C., Estação Espacial 9 (todas as datas informadas nesta história usam como referência o planeta Terra, utilizando-se a forma de datação corrente)]

Há dois dias não passava uma nave pela fenda espacial que ligava os quadrantes Alfa e Gama. Mesmo estando-se no auge a guerra contra o Dominion, não eram incomuns esses períodos de aparente tranquilidade, como os que antecedem a erupção de um vulcão. No turno em operações da Estação 9, estavam o capitão Sisko, a primeira oficial Kira, o tenente Worf, a subtenente Jadzia Dax, além de outros oficiais auxiliares. O'Brien estava agachado atrás de um painel, com diversos chips isolineares pelo chão, procurando por um desajuste que reduzira o desempenho que ele esperava.

Dax era a que estava mais calma. Não haveria como ela saber que, nas próximas semanas, um rápido encontro com um cardassiano tomado por um espectro seria mortal para ela, mas não para o simbionte que hospedava. Um sinal acendeu no painel que Dax monitorava. Seu monitor imediatamente saiu do estado de repouso. Ela leu as informações.

— Benjamin, estamos recebendo um pedido para abertura de um canal de comunicação de acesso restrito.

— De Bajor?

— Não. A origem não está identificada.

Worf afastou os olhos de seu painel, olhou para Dax. Retornou os olhos ao painel e pressionou alguns pontos, comandando que fossem exibidas todas as identificações das naves ao redor.

— Vamos ver do que se trata, disse Sisko. Abra um canal, Dax.

— Canal aberto. Na tela, senhor.

A tela permaneceu escura, mas podê-se ouvir um forte chiado.

— Interferência nas comunicações, Dax?

— Não. O computador está analisando a mensagem... São dados, capitão. Milhares de informações chegando em código padrão. O computador já interpretou... Estou pondo na tela.

O'Brien levantou-se, por curiosidade, para ver que informações eram essas. Na tela, apareceu o desenho da estação, um desenho esquemático em três dimensões, com alguns pontos em cor vermelha assinalados. O'Brien sentiu uma familiaridade naquela disposição de marcações.

— Senhor, parece que reconheço esses padrões, disse O'Brien, enquanto tentava lembrar-se onde já havia visto aquela configuração de pontos. — Há mais telas?

— Muitas, disse Dax.

— Dax, disse Sisko, avance as telas devagar.

Worf disse, preocupado:

— Senhor, não estou conseguindo triangular a fonte do sinal com exatidão. Está nas proximidades da estação. Recomendo entrar em alerta amarelo, senhor.

— Execute, senhor Worf.

Vários esquemas diferentes da estação preencheram a tela enquanto as imagens eram trocadas. O'Brien observava com atenção, foi até o console para verificar os dados de perto. Começou a reconhecer os pontos que estavam sendo assinalados.

— Capitão, esses esquemas estão assinalando os reatores de anti-matéria da estação, os conduítes de plasma e diversos outros pontos vulneráveis. O acesso a essas informações é reservado.

O semblante do capitão Sisko mudou para o de preocupação.

— Dax, algum sinal de que estamos sendo sondados?

— Não. A fonte de transmissão está em movimento. Os sinais transmitidos revelam efeito Dopler, mas não consigo marcar sua localização. Definitivamente, está nas proximidades da estação; pode ser uma nave camuflada.

— Alerta vermelho! Postos de combate!, ordenou Sisko.

Os escudos da estação passaram a operar totalmente ativos. Armas foram energizadas. Torpedos foram carregados automaticamente para alguns dos lançadores.

O'Brien comparou os padrões e com nitidez ele via a precisão dos pontos assinalados, que, se atacados com alto poder de fogo, levariam ao colapso dos escudos e dos sistemas de armas.

— Senhor, disse Worf, podemos disparar salvas de torpedos e fasers aleatoriamente, assim algum pode atingir essa nave.

— Não é necessário, Sr. Worf. Dax, o canal de comunicação ainda está aberto?

— Sim, Benjamin.

— Aqui é o capitão Benjamin Sisko, comandante da Estação 9. Seja bem-vindo, capitão Mark.

Uma nave começou a descamuflar-se logo acima da estação espacial. Vagarosamente ela se delineava. Primeiro via-se contornos, que foram ficando sólidos, parecendo vidro. De incolor, quase cristalina, passou à cor laranja, depois foi assumindo um tom dourado. A transparência foi diminuindo até que se via claramente uma nave da classe Defiant com o casco dourado.

Os painéis do Worf alertaram, logo que a nave começou a se tornar visível, quanto à localização dela. Worf passou a visão dela para a tela principal. Todos da ponte observavam. O'Brien o fazia de boca aberta. Do seu console, acessou os sensores externos da estação. "Classe Defiant," pensou. "Não conheço essa liga metálica..." Pôs no seu painel a imagem da nave. "Muito bonita, como se fosse revestida de ouro." Ampliou a imagem até poder ler a identificação: NX 85122 USS Szabo.

Sisko e O'Brien aguardavam, na doca de atracação quatro, o desembarque.

— Capitão, montarei uma equipe para verificar como a USS Szabo conseguiu penetrar nos nossos sistemas de segurança. Só quero dar uma olhada rápida no interior dessa nave, já que me permitiram.

— Fique tranquilo, Chefe. Não foi nenhuma falha de segurança em nossos computadores. A Szabo pode fazer a mais sensível sondagem passiva, apenas lendo informações, radiações emanadas, troca de mensagens internas e externas. É o novo projeto de nave de espionagem e reconhecimento em conjunto com o império romulano. Está em fase de teste em campo. Provavelmente estava há horas circulando a estação e coletando informações.

— Nesse teste com a estação passaram com louvor.

A porta se abriu.

— Capitão Sisko, não nos vemos desde que assumiu o comando desta estação. Naquela época você tinha mais cabelo.

— E você continua tão branco quanto uma cabra de Allus II.

Ambos sorriram e trocaram apertos de mão.

— O'Brien, apresento-lhe o capitão Mark.

O'Brien apertou firmemente a mão do capitão Mark, cumprimentando-o. Mark estava nos seus 45 anos. Era um pouco mais alto que Sisko. Ambicioso, subiu no comando através de amizades, influência de parentes, sorte. Sabia usar o trabalho dos outros para se destacar. "É preciso saber mandar", seria uma frase que resumiria seu modo de agir.

Mark apresentou-lhes o restante da tripulação que estava naquela comitiva. Sisko iria visitar a USS Szabo mais tarde, mas O'Brien já estava pronto para isso naquele instante. A engenheira-chefe da Szabo, Mirian, acompanhou-o à nave, enquanto Sisko, Mark e comitiva iriam conhecer a estação.

— Capitão Sisko, perguntou Mark, você acredita que o pedido da Frota de que parássemos na estação pôde animar o pessoal da estação, mostrando que estamos desenvolvendo tecnologias para vencermos o Dominion?

— Espero que isso não tenha atrasado sua ida ao espaço romulano. Se bem que chegaram aqui no horário previsto, informado na mensagem confidencial da Frota.

— Também mandaram alguns convocados para a minha tripulação de teste aqui para sua estação, os que estavam em sistemas solares nas proximidades.

— Odo, nosso chefe de segurança, havia apontado num relatório a chegada de gente da Frota sem motivo aparente.

Odo verificou as informações de segurança. Seguindo as instruções do Capitão Sisko, a estação ficaria fechada para outras naves por duas horas. Era o tempo suficiente para as verificações e o abastecimento da USS Szabo, que estava recém-saída do estaleiro, evitando olhos suspeitos e alheios e algum ataque surpresa do Dominion ou dos cardassianos. "Eu sabia que esse pessoal da Frota que chegou ontem estava envolvido em alguma coisa", pensava, enquanto visualizava na tela a ficha de cada um dos três especialistas da Frota. Dois rapazes e uma moça. A moça era da área de computação; os rapazes, um era engenheiro de holodeck e o outro era da área de cartografia.

— E o que tem de especial nessa nave? Perguntou Bashir a O'Brien, levando o copo de rakpujino à boca.

Estavam no bar do Quark.

— Para começar, somente eu e o capitão fomos autorizados a entrar nela. Só posso lhe falar que é uma nave de espionagem que nunca vi igual.

— Achei que ela demorou muito no processo de descamuflagem. Assisti ao vídeo da chegada. Se demorar também tudo isso para se camuflar, dará tempo de receber uns três torpedos no casco...

— O desenho é o mesmo da nave Defiant, mas ela não é para combate. Esse sistema de camuflagem desenvolvido junto com os romulanos é o que há de mais avançado em invisibilidade. Retiraram da nave a maior parte do sistema de armas para comportar o equipamento de camuflagem e os novos computadores. Ficaram uns poucos bancos fasers e lançadores de torpedo. E o motor de dobra é menor do que o original.

O'Brien terminou seu drinque.

— Deixa pra lá. Vamos mudar de assunto, senão falo o que não devo sobre a nave. E daí terei que matá-lo.

Ambos riram. Mas Bashir ficou mais curioso ainda. O proibido tem esse poder. Porém, por mais que insistisse, O'Brien não disse mais nada sobre a nave.

Sisko e Kira observavam a USS Szabo por uma das janelas da estação.

— Gostei da cor, acho que o Quark gostaria mais ainda desse dourado, disse Kira.

— Está difícil controlar o Quark, ele anda procurando saber do que se trata essa nave. Provavelmente quer ver se há oportunidade de lucro.

— O Garak também anda perguntando. Não sei se foi uma boa ideia ela ter atracado na estação.

— É bom circular a informação de que a Frota não está parada, que nossos engenheiros estão também atuantes nessa guerra contra o Dominion, que estamos desenvolvendo tecnologias para vencer essa guerra, disse Sisko.

Kira continuava olhando para a Szabo, notando as semelhanças com a USS Defiant. Virou-se para Sisko:

— É um pecado deixar os tripulantes isolados do pessoal da estação.

— Isso é só por segurança. Eles sabem muita coisa e a Frota quer se prevenir.

O comunicador de Sisko se ativou. Sisko tocou-o:

— Capitão Sisko.

— Capitão, aqui é o tenente Worf. Há uma nave da Federação solicitando autorização para entrar no espaço da estação e atracar. Dizem que estão transportando quatro técnicos da espécie binária. Os sensores de longo alcance confirmam a configuração da nave e os códigos de identificação conferem.

— Estão autorizados, Sr. Worf. Serão parte da tripulação da Szabo.

— Estou transmitindo a autorização, capitão. Worf desliga.

Kira tentou se lembrar quem eram os binários. Não conseguiu e perguntou ao capitão.

— Major, é uma espécie que se comunica através de códigos binários, em alta velocidade. São especialistas em computadores. Se me recordo bem, a Federação havia proibido a presença deles como tripulação técnica desde um incidente com a Enterprise D. Parece que os tripulantes binários usaram sem autorização a nave para proteger sua espécie de alguma ameaça.

— A Federação não pode mesmo desperdiçar recursos nesses dias de guerra.

Enquanto isso, O'Brien estava sentado sozinho no bar do Quark, decidindo se deveria aceitar a proposta de auxiliar no teste da Szabo, fazendo parte provisoriamente da tripulação daquela nave. O capitão Sisko havia permitido. Não queria admitir a si mesmo, mas ainda sentia saudade dos tempos em que estava na Enterprise. Mas como ele conseguiria constituir uma família dentro de uma nave espacial tão ativa?, perguntava-se.

Sisko e Kira caminhavam de volta ao Centro de Operações. O'Brien decidiu se distrair numa holosuíte. Na USS Szabo, uma das mais quietas tripulantes embarcou. Era uma das que aguardavam na estação a chegada da nave, Lucy, a moça da área de computação. Entrou no alojamento que lhe foi reservado e onde já estavam suas malas. A Szabo possuía alojamentos individuais, embora pequenos, já que a tripulação para uma nave de espionagem era menor e precisava mais de tranquilidade durante as folgas. Sentou-se na cama. Tinha na mão um PADD. Na tela apareciam dados sobre ela mesma. Parecia que os analisava. Ficou assim por trinta minutos. Cansada, desligou o aparelho, levantou-se, pegou uma das malas. Abriu-a e tirou dela um recipiente parecido com um balde. Pôs no chão. Comandou ao computador que a porta deveria ficar trancada. Olhou o relógio. Aproximou-se do balde, fechou os olhos e sua forma começou a se alterar, como se liquefizesse. Essa massa disforme depositou-se no balde, ficando toda no estado líquido, da mesma forma que Odo fazia para seu repouso obrigatório.

Worf olhou a Szabo e ficou a pensar que não era honrado, escondido como um rato aldebariano, ficar a espionar o inimigo.

— A Federação deveria é investir em naves de guerra. Uma guerra se vence com batalhas gloriosas. Klingons se forjam em batalhas gloriosas.

O'Brien balançou a cabeça, não concordando.

— Worf, acho que não vamos ganhar essa guerra se depender só da força bruta.

— E nunca vamos ganhar se não lançarmos uma grande ofensiva. Você já decidiu se vai com a Szabo?

— Gostaria de ir, aprenderia muito sobre essas novas tecnologias. Mas sou mais útil aqui na estação. O principal da nave, a tecnologia de camuflagem, está toda blindada por exigência dos romulanos e os dados sobre ela não podem ser acessados senão pelos próprios romulanos.

Wilson, especialista em cartografia, e Sergei, engenheiro de holodeck, entraram pela primeira vez na USS Szabo. Ambos, humanos. Wilson gostava de brincar de espião quando criança e daí, por uma malabarismo de considerações que fez, concluiu que seguiria a atividade de cartografia na vida adulta. "Cartografia é muito importante em missões de espionagem", dizia. Já Sergei, uma palavra que o definiria seria "simples", muito simples. Ele tinha vício pelo holodeck, mas não era como o vício que o tenente Barclay, que servira a bordo da USS Enterprise, tivera. Era uma paixão por criar os holoprogramas. "Só é possível criar mundos perfeitos no holodeck" era seu pensamento.

— Ainda com cheiro de nova... – disse Wilson.

— Minha primeira missão numa nave e pego uma que é praticamente zero quilômetro...

— Você trabalhava nos simuladores da academia?

— Trabalhei um tempo lá, depois vim para Bajor ajudar na reconstrução. Cuidei de parte dos sistemas, nada de holodecks. Foi bom para variar um pouco, mas, no meu tempo livre, via-me envolto na criação de holoprogramas.

— Por que uma nave pequena como esta precisa de um engenheiro de holodeck? Deve ter só dois holodecks aqui.

— Foi a primeira pergunta que fiz quando fui convocado para o posto. Daí me mandaram os detalhes técnicos dos holodecks instalados. Rapaz, você não acreditaria no que dá para fazer nesses holodecks!

— Duvido que o capitão Mark nos deixe à vontade no uso deles.

— Pelo que disseram - não falaram muito - eles serão usados em simulações sofisticadas para treinamento. O capitão depois me passará os detalhes, daí começo a montar os holoprogramas. Vou também ser o responsável pelos sintetizadores e por alguns sistemas não essenciais.

Dois técnicos estavam trabalhando no dispositivo de camuflagem na USS Szabo, conferindo cada conexão dele com a nave e sua calibragem quântica, conforme os esquemas e as especificações passados pelos romulanos.

— A tripulação será de vinte e cinco nessa fase de teste.

— E quantos que comporiam uma tripulação completa?

— Trinta. Na classe Defiant original seriam 50.

— Por que reduziram o número na Szabo?

— Há um novo desenho dos sistemas que requer menos tripulantes. Até melhoraram as cabines da tripulação. Uma cabine para cada um, embora pequena. Alguns tripulantes acumulam mais de uma função.

— Pelo que vi, não designaram nem um primeiro oficial.

— Com essa guerra, está difícil preencher os postos.

— Mas alguém vai assumir o posto de forma provisória, não?

— Acho que será o oficial de ciências, acumulando as funções. Nem o posto de médico foi preenchido. Temos que nos virar com o holograma médico de emergência.

— Hoje esse holograma é melhor do que muito médico por aí.

— E nem dá para perceber que é um holograma.

— Só se você tentar pegar o pau dele. Não vai encontrar.

— Do jeito que eles estão avançados hoje, posso até ter uma agradável surpresa.

E os dois riram, beijaram-se brevemente e retomaram o serviço.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

[2305 d.C., quadrante Delta]

Era o dia 26 de janeiro de 2305 no planeta Terra. Do outro lado da galáxia, no que era conhecido como quadrante Delta e para onde a nave Voyager será, daqui a algumas décadas, deslocada contra a vontade de sua tripulação, a civilização Sadota, localizada nas proximidades de seu vizinho quadrante Gama, preparava-se para a batalha. Não seria como as batalhas anteriores contra esse mesmo inimigo, a maioria vencida pelos sadotianos.

O serviço de inteligência sadotiano detectara a formação de diversas armadas inimigas nos limites daquele império, a presença maciça de naves dos seres híbridos, que seriam, dentro de algumas décadas, conhecidos como borgs pela Federação dos Planetas Unidos, do quadrante Alfa. Para cada espécie que ameaçavam assimilar, depois de acessar o banco de dados dela, os borgs atribuíam-se a denominação mais adequada dentro do vocabulário dessa espécie. Para os sadotianos, os borgs se identificaram como os fionos, que lembrava o vocábulo sadotiano "defiono", atribuído àqueles que possuíam implantes cibernéticos substituindo partes orgânicas.

Os borgs estavam diante de uma raça que criou seu império à base de luta constante, desenvolvendo criativas e mortais armas. Mas a civilização sadotiana, com seus vários sistemas estelares, estava bloqueando a expansão borg para aquela região do espaço. Os borgs estavam direcionando praticamente todo seu poder de expansão pelo quadrante Delta em direção ao quadrante Gama, pois as sondas encaminhadas aos quadrantes Beta e Alfa enviavam informações de que nada de relevante havia naqueles quadrantes, por motivos que ficarão claros adiante.

Souberam inicialmente sobre os borgs através de boatos de outros povos, mas foram atrás de confirmações. Se algo representava uma ameaça, por mais remota que fosse, os sadotianos não aguardavam de braços cruzados ou ficavam esperando que uma fonte de informações confiável surgisse. Encaminharam naves não tripuladas para os setores onde os borgs pareciam dominar. Foram suas primeiras formas de contato com aquela civilização, confirmando-se a ameaça. Houve coleta significativa de dados. O primeiro contato físico foi com a nave Ctaq e sua tripulação – todos foram mortos no combate, mas enviaram informações valiosas a seu povo sobre o comportamento borg e seus recursos tecnológicos. A história da tripulação dessa nave de combate avançado era uma saga que ocupava milhares de páginas dentro da civilização sadotiana. Não eram aventureiros ou heróis imaginados por um contador de histórias, mas seres de carne e osso, com famílias e amigos e animais de estimação. Não se renderam diante dos borgs, lutaram até a destruição da própria nave.

Por meio de sondagens, breves embates e experimentações simuladas, os sadotianos foram aprendendo a lidar com os borgs, empregando seus melhores especialistas em estratégia e armamentos, inclusive formando muitos jovens especialistas no período. Novas tecnologias foram desenvolvidas, outras foram aperfeiçoadas. Sondas, satélites, bases avançadas, olhos e ouvidos sadotianos estavam, assim, bem abertos para as redondezas de seu império, coletando o máximo de informações sobre os borgs.

As pequenas e médias batalhas ocorridas no passado terminaram com os cubos borgs retirando-se, sem antes infligir perdas aos sadotianos, coletando também informações sobre os complexos armamentos e sistemas de defesa sadotianos e assimilando algumas centenas de tripulantes. Mas os sadotianos não estavam confiantes, sabiam que essas vitórias ocorriam porque os borgs não estavam mobilizando todos seus recursos.

Esses embates foram do ano terrestre 2296 até agora, 2305. Foram suficientes para os sadotianos reconhecerem o potencial da ameaça borg. Nos últimos três anos, quase todos os recursos disponíveis dos sadotianos foram direcionados para a máquina de guerra. No ano anterior, já se detectava que os borgs estavam posicionando naves para um grande confronto. Os borgs avaliaram que seria necessária a maior frota até então reunida num único combate; que só venceriam essa batalha final por saturação: pôr quase toda a força borg de combate para sobrepujar e ultrapassar a barreira que representava a civilização sadotiana, espécie 5192.

O serviço de inteligência militar sadotiano acusava há tempos a movimentação borg. Não era à toa que o comandante geral de combate arrastava-se anormalmente nervoso de um lado para o outro da sala enquanto falava dos planos aos líderes militares de todos os sistemas solares de Sadota:

— O ataque deve acontecer na próxima semana. Calculamos que no terceiro ou quarto ciclo. A tecnologia de embaralhamento do subespaço está preparada para entrar em carga máxima. Irá desabilitar as comunicações subespaciais borgs quando estiverem dentro da área de combate, deixando-os apenas com recursos de comunicação dentro do espaço comum, à velocidade da luz. Todos já estão prontos para o fechamento das fronteiras?

A semana sadotiana era de nove dias. Fechamento de fronteiras era o nome que se dava ao nível máximo de prontidão, com a concentração total dos recursos para os esforços de guerra.

— Amanhã já fecharemos as fronteiras, disse o líder da região Sadota IV.

O mesmo disseram os líderes das regiões I e III.

— Já estamos com as fronteiras fechadas e mandamos as frotas 6 e 7 para Cilitus A. As frotas 1 a 5 ficarão em Cilitus B, disse o líder da região II.

Os outros líderes confirmaram que fechariam as fronteiras em dois dias. O comandante continuou a arrastar-se de um lado para o outro, deixando sua gosma de locomoção em toda a sala, enquanto ouvia os relatos de cada líder sobre os preparativos para o combate. Sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira no centro da sala e dirigiu-se a todos:

— Os códigos para podermos utilizar a comunicação via subespaço serão encaminhados aos senhores nas próximas duas horas. Faremos um teste geral das comunicações em quatro horas. Como vocês sabem, haverá uma equipe da inteligência posicionada em cada um dos sistemas solares. Deem a posição mais segura a eles e à base dos mísseis aceleradores de fusão. E deixem a linha de comunicação deles com a nossa central completamente livre. É quase certo que iremos usar esses mísseis.

Todos baixaram suas antenas. Sinal de que se conformavam com a solução final.

Na semana seguinte, a nave com a rainha borg posicionou-se atrás da frente de batalha. Ver em batalha aquela nave em forma de diamante significava que era realmente importante o que estava por acontecer. Além disso, haviam sido construídos dois conduítes transdobras para acelerar o envio das frotas borgs para o ataque final à civilização Sadota. A rainha era a única que se sentia ansiosa com toda a operação. Nunca havia se concentrado um aparato tão grande de combate como aquele. Para onde se dirigisse o olhar no espaço, havia uma fileira de cubos ou de esferas borgs. Diante da avaliação feita daquela civilização, a assimilação - o ato comum borg diante de outras civilizações – foi descartada. Não se poderia perder tempo de combate com a assimilação daquela espécie. O combate deveria ser o mais rápido possível. A intenção era aniquilar aquela civilização, dando-lhes o mínimo tempo no revide. Destruí-la como se fosse uma montanha no meio do caminho. Mas a rainha não havia calculado bem o tamanho dessa montanha, e mal sabia as consequências que adviriam disso. Ao contrário de montanhas, seres orgânicos inteligentes usam o que é o supra-sumo da natureza: a inteligência. Montanhas não revidam.

A primeira onda de ataque começou com o encaminhamento do 1º ao 6º grupamento borg de combate e assimilação. Cada grupamento com trinta e dois cubos. Dezenove cubos táticos acompanhavam. Iniciando a ofensiva estava o 2º grupamento de cubos de ataque, estes nunca vistos por olhos humanos por terem sido desativados antes do primeiro contato com os humanos. Os cubos de ataque não faziam assimilação de espécies, foram criados para desobstruir fronteiras de expansão; estavam equipados somente com armamentos. Não possuíam sequer os grandes sistemas de auto-regeneração (exceto alguns poucos sistemas locais), pois isso não seria útil num confronto mais agressivo, onde o importante é o potencial de combate imediato. Não eram cubos para serem recuperados. E os seis mil zangões em cada um dos cubos também não visavam a assimilação. Conforme os cubos se aproximavam das gigantes naves-mãe sadotianas, em formato cilíndrico, o espaço se iluminava com explosões e raios, enquanto zangões eram teletransportados para combate dentro das naves inimigas, até para as pequenas naves de combate.

O ataque dos borgs foi barrado no perímetro de defesa estabelecido pelos sadotianos, no limite exterior de seu império. Nas vinte horas seguintes, mais dezoito grupamentos borgs entraram em combate. Mesmo com tamanha força de ataque, os cubos não conseguiam ainda passar pela barreira, mas causavam uma destruição nunca antes vista no império sadotiano. Por enquanto, entre os borgs a situação não era muito diferente. A rainha percebeu que, mesmo reunindo uma frota maior do que qualquer outra que ela já utilizara em batalha, havia subestimado o poder de combate da espécie 5192 e decidiu trazer mais cubos, o máximo que conseguisse reunir.

Até frotas borgs que estavam em trabalho de assimilação de outras civilizações foram convocadas. Os conduítes de transdobra nunca haviam funcionado com tanta atividade como naquelas horas, com cubos saindo um atrás do outro nas proximidades dos sistemas estelares sadotianos. Anteriormente havia vindo mais cubos de controle tecnológico e cubos táticos, diretamente da sede borg – o Unicomplexo. Visavam controlar todo esse movimento, principalmente as distorções espaciais causadas por tanto trânsito no espaço transdobra e garantir que as fontes de energia, tanto do sistema transdobra como de toda a força de combate borg, estivessem em seu máximo.

O sistema de defesa externa sadotiana estava em processo de exaustão. As baixas nem eram mais contabilizadas, tantas que eram. As quantidades de zangões mortos dentro das naves formavam montes. E era com satisfação que o comando central sadotiano detectava centenas de cubos aparecendo através dos conduítes transdobra hora após hora. Paradoxalmente, acumular a maior parte da frota borg dentro do império era o objetivo principal, era o plano sadotiano.

O comando central sadotiano ordenou o recuo do sistema de defesa conforme mais cubos borgs entravam em combate. As horas avançavam e os combates já estavam dentro dos sistemas estelares de Sadota. Novos grupamentos borgs não paravam de chegar. Entre os planetas acumulavam-se carcaças de naves sadotianas inoperantes e cubos borgs destroçados. Pelotões de zangões já estavam em alguns dos planetas. Os grupamentos de cubos de assimilação estavam também iniciando a entrada nos sistemas, mas em modo de combate, com a finalidade de eliminação daquela espécie. Os sadotianos resistiam, cada vez recuando mais para dentro de seus sistemas estelares. Era um recuo premeditado, trazendo os borgs cada vez mais para o interior de cada um daqueles sistemas estelares.

A principal técnica de combate das gigantescas naves mães sadotianas, com suas naves auxiliares, era simples, mas demandava um consumo enorme de recursos. Para ultrapassar os escudos borgs, que se adaptavam rapidamente, eram utilizados mísseis inteligentes lançados em cascatas, um atrás do outro, que conseguiam ultrapassar os escudos borgs na força bruta, explodindo um a um nos escudos, até que uma brecha se abria. Geralmente faziam isso perto dos sistemas de resfriamentos dos cubos. Assim que uma brecha no escudo abria, um dos mísseis detonava um fortíssimo pulso eletromagnético, que danificava os sistemas eletrônicos da área de resfriamento do cubo. Era questão de minutos para que o cubo ficasse desabilitado por superaquecimento, virando alvo fácil em seguida.

O comandante-geral de combate observava em silêncio a tela que circundava por toda a parede do centro de controle. O tique nervoso de coçar a têmpora deixara um risco azul escuro no seu rosto. Os pontos na tela que assinalavam cada nave da frota sadotiana iam se apagando num ritmo mais rápido que os pontos que marcavam os cubos e esferas borgs. Antes da batalha começar, ele sabia que não adiantava ter esperanças. Embora os sadotianos tivessem vencido muitas batalhas, não eram páreos para uma tão grande concentração de poder borg. Talvez 70% do total das frotas borgs estavam agora dentro da civilização Sadota. Era o suficiente.

— Tenente, iniciar os procedimentos para detonação dos reatores.

O tenente sabia o que fazer - esperava a ordem há quinze minutos - e liberou os comandos para o início da sequência.

O comandante arrastava-se de um lado para o outro, fazendo com que sua gosma se misturasse com as dos outros tantos que passaram pelo centro. Se tivessem se unido com as civilizações Cartheh e Gerata, poderiam deter de vez os fionos (borgs, para os humanos). Mas não conseguiram essa união. Essas civilizações, isoladamente, seriam assimiladas pelos borgs nas décadas seguintes.

A sequência da detonação foi liberada. O comandante destravou uma cúpula de metal, abriu-a e girou um botão. Reatores de anti-matéria são tão perigosos por serem facilmente desestabilizados. E, em vários planetas do império, explodiram.

Essas detonações, embora de efeito arrasador na superfície dos planetas, eram para desviar a atenção do verdadeiro objetivo dos sadotianos. Assim que o comandante liberou a detonação, um sinal de confirmação foi enviado por uma linha privativa. Assim, os membros da inteligência em cada sistema, que estavam em bases militares em satélites naturais considerados seguros dos efeitos da batalha que se desenrolava, ficaram cientes da ação a tomar. Essa era efetivamente a surpresa que seria feita em instantes aos borgs.

O comandante ativou a rede de comunicação geral para todos seus comandados.

— Senhores e senhoras, foi um prazer trabalhar com vocês. Nos encontraremos todos no reino do Grande Poderoso.

"Tenho minhas dúvidas se existe um Grande Poderoso", pensou, "mas, antes morrer a ser assimilado." Esse sentimento de justiça parcial, de causar tanto dano aos borgs como o causado por eles, foi o que direcionou o povo sadotiano a tomar essa decisão.

Por falta de tempo, o que veio a seguir só havia sido testado em simulações; não havia certeza de que o resultado seria o esperado. Naves não tripuladas saíram de pontos estratégicos em cada sistema, em direção à própria estrela. Cada uma com uma carga de distorção gravimétrica que, ao detonar, geraria um aumento súbito e brevíssimo de gravidade. Era o necessário para acelerar a reação de fusão nuclear estelar. Os escudos das naves eram reforçados para suportarem o máximo de pressão e temperatura enquanto penetravam o quanto pudessem no interior de cada estrela. Com diferenças de poucos minutos, cada nave detonou sua carga, gerando o aumento repentino da gravidade, o encolhimento momentâneo de cada estrela e uma reação acelerada de fusão dos átomos, liberando muita energia de uma vez, numa explosão de supernova. A quantidade de matéria liberada, de radiação e a onda de choque varriam cada sistema, avançando em velocidade altíssima. Planetas tinham sua atmosfera arrancada e sua superfície varrida. Quando os cubos borgs detectavam a grande ameaça, não havia tempo de fugir. Cubos e zangões foram incinerados de imediato. Mesmo os escudos dos cubos mais afastados não conseguiram bloquear a onda de choque e a radiação, desestabilizando sistemas e ativando sua autodestruição. Os cubos que estavam mais distantes ainda tiveram seus zangões afetados mortalmente pela radiação. Sem a possibilidade de comunicação subespacial, os dados dos sensores borgs não foram encaminhados a tempo para suas frotas.

A rainha borg, que estivera feliz com a iminente vitória, viu sua frota reduzida a uns poucos cubos que estavam nos limites externos do sistema sadotiano. E ainda tiveram que reforçar os escudos urgentemente para protegê-los do que sobrara de radiação e da onda de choque.

Nunca a coletividade havia perdido tantos zangões e, para ela o mais importante, tantos cubos num ataque. Quase 70% de toda a sua frota. A decisão do ataque foi considerada um erro pela coletividade e uma nova diretriz inseriu-se na comunidade borg: assimilar a totalidade de uma civilização somente após conhecer seu comportamento diante de situações-limite. Tivessem estudado e analisado, mesmo que superficialmente, toda a história dos sadotianos, saberiam que eles preferiam a morte à mínima ideia de serem dominados por outros povos. Essa nova diretriz reduziu o ímpeto com que a comunidade borg se expandia. E as perdas sofridas naquela batalha, por si só, reduziriam por décadas o potencial de combate. Esses dois fatores favoreceram os quadrantes Beta e Alfa, pois os borgs não avançariam sobre eles com o mesmo potencial de combate que apresentaram até então no quadrante Delta. A grande perda de cubos e zangões favoreceu toda a galáxia, pois desacelerou a expansão borg, permitindo que outras civilizações se desenvolvessem e se tornassem menos vulneráveis.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

[2374 d.C., USS Szabo]

A USS Szabo desatracou da estação e lentamente fez um giro de 180 graus enquanto se distanciava. Ao atingir uma distância segura, ativou os motores de dobra, desaparecendo da vista com um breve e forte clarão.

Mirian, a engenheira chefe, certificou-se do correto funcionamento da câmara de reação. Ela gostava muito do que fazia, nem sentia que se esforçava acima da média. Na aparência, tinha alguma semelhança com a B'Elanna Torres, engenheira da USS Voyager, mas sem o lado klingon. Era sensível, mas não demonstrava isso. Tivera desilusões amorosas e não queria mais saber de se apaixonar, a não ser por motores de dobra, como ela dizia aos amigos.

— Máximo de dobra 8, se forçar bastante, disse.

Estava acompanhada, além dos técnicos da área de engenharia, dos quatro binários, que estavam conhecendo a nave.

— Pelo que vimos, boa parte dos equipamentos da nave são para aumentar a capacidade de processamento de informações, disseram os binários.

— E também para a nova camuflagem, que ocupa quase o dobro do sistema de camuflagem padrão da classe Defiant. É o preço por ser uma nave de espionagem. Não sobrou muita coisa também do sistema original de armamentos. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Enquanto caminhavam, Mirian comentava que não era necessária uma nave rápida e bem armada se a camuflagem era tão eficiente.

Subiram por um tubo Jefferies até o deck superior.

— Esse emaranhado de canos serve para a troca de calor. Esse equipamento esquenta um bocado, mesmo sendo, em parte, orgânico. Vejam...

Ela abriu uma das gavetas.

— Pacotes auto-replicantes de gel. Eles multiplicam-se caso haja necessidade de maior capacidade de processamento ou de armazenamento e também no caso de algum deles ter mau funcionamento. Esquentam bem menos que os processadores semi-quânticos: assim diminuiu a radiação infravermelha a ser controlada para evitar a detecção da nave.

Eles subiram mais um nível.

— Este espaço estaria ocupado se o motor de dobra fosse da potência original das naves desta classe. Mas o motor foi substituído por um menos potente, para dar espaço aos computadores, os melhores que já vi, e também para dar espaço para o gerador de camuflagem. Daquele lado temos o gerador de camuflagem. Está lacrado, só pode ser acessado em caso de extrema necessidade e somente pelo engenheiro-chefe. Exigência dos romulanos, que emprestaram a tecnologia. Todo acesso é monitorado e registrado.

Em coro, como é o procedimento normal dos binários, perguntaram:

— Reparamos a predominância de um tom dourado na espaçonave, principalmente no exterior. É um novo revestimento?

— É característica da liga metálica, necessária para o novo sistema de camuflagem. Logo que a nave sai da camuflagem, fica dourada por algumas horas, até que o metal perca a forte ionização. Daí fica com um dourado mais suave.

O capitão Mark, Mirian, o bajoriano Herann e Voltak saíram do holodeck 2. Na expressão dos três primeiros percebia-se cansaço e preocupação. Voltak, como todo vulcano, tinha as expressões faciais e corporais praticamente imutáveis. Mas ele não era bem adaptado à cultura vulcana, principalmente porque não passava pelo pon-far. Tinha desejo sexual contínuo como os humanos machos o têm. Sua família tentava manter oculta essa característica, que era incomum entre os vulcanos, mas não era o primeiro caso em Vulcano. Como os vulcanos tinham dificuldades em aproximar-se de fêmeas de qualquer espécie visando somente o prazer, Voltak usava o holodeck para suas fantasias sexuais. "Mulheres holográficas dão menos dor de cabeça, menos trabalho," pensava. Tinha pensamentos quase frequentes sobre sexo. "Por isso tenho boas relações com os humanos, sei como é ser um humano," dizia aos amigos mais próximos. Apreciava os programas eróticos no holodeck e chegaria a combinar com o Sergei, mais tarde, o empréstimo dos melhores programas desse tipo.

Herann, bajoriano, lutara na Resistência em Bajor contra os cardassianos, tinha espírito combativo. Era muito ativo em qualquer batalha, pensava muito rápido e por isso não conseguia aguardar por ordens superiores por mais que tentasse, o que lhe prejudicava na carreira na Frota. Atuou na fase de testes da USS Defiant.

Nesse grupo que saía do holodeck 2, Mirian reclamava:

— Mais vinte segundos e eu decifraria o código de abertura da escotilha.

Mark balançou a cabeça negativamente:

— Mesmo que você decifrasse o código, nossa intrusão já havia sido detectada.

— Tenho que elogiar o Sergei, disse Voltak. — Há tempos não vejo uma simulação tão realista.

— Mesmo acostumado com combate, estou até tremendo. Não sei se é de nervosismo ou de raiva, disse Herann. — Ainda estou impressionado com o olhar do Jem'Haddar que me desarmou. E olha que já topei com cardassianos bem nervosos. Até o fim dessa missão de teste da Szabo, acho que me acostumo.

Mark consultou seu PADD:

— Ainda temos oito simulações inéditas no holodeck. Não sei como o Sergei conseguiu montar tantas em tão pouco tempo.

— Ele gosta muito de usar a criatividade, disse Mirian. — E sem pena da gente.

— Seria ilógico, disse o vulcano, que as simulações fossem intencionalmente brandas.

— Não estou falando sério, Voltak.

Sergei gostava de montar os holoprogramas num ritmo tranquilo, pensava melhor assim, mas não iria perder a oportunidade de trabalhar com vários cenários em tão poucos dias, se é isso que lhe pediram. E podia ficar a maior parte do tempo em sua cabine, seu local preferido, conectado aos holocomputadores, só precisando sair para verificar, na prática, como ficaram as versões preliminares no holodeck. Lera tudo que era mais importante sobre as situações pelas quais uma nave de espionagem e sua tripulação poderiam passar.

Combinaram, os quatro que saíam do holodeck, que, depois de uma boa ducha sônica, se encontrariam na sala de reuniões para discutirem a simulação. Passado esse tempo, encontraram-se novamente e, depois de muita discussão a respeito do que ocorrera durante a simulação, relaxaram e passaram a conversar amenidades.

Mirian acomodou-se melhor na poltrona e disse:

— Sabe, depois de algum tempo no espaço, você começa a criar certo carinho pela nave, começa a conversar com o reator, preocupa-se se o zumbido está diferente.

Voltak demonstrou uma ligeira expressão de dúvida e disse:

— As informações apresentadas nos consoles da engenharia são suficientes para, por exemplo, garantir-se que o reator está dentro dos parâmetros esperados.

Mirian abaixou-se.

— Ponha a mão aqui no chão para sentir.

Voltak pôs.

— Está sentindo?

— Está frio.

— Ah, meu Deus! É para sentir a vibração. O motor de dobra precisa ser recalibrado.

O capitão Mark passeava em seus pensamentos. Devido à guerra com o Dominion, mais naves e mais postos estavam sendo criados. Por isso que fora promovido. "Mas o que acontecerá quando a guerra acabar?," questionava-se. "Não haverá postos de comando para todos, devem desativar muitas naves. Isso se ganharmos a guerra contra o Dominion. Sem destaque, um capitão sem destaque. Archer, Kirk e Picard da USS Enterprise são sempre citados. Sisko da Estação 9. Até Janeway da USS Voyager, que está há anos fora do quadrante Alfa. Tão poucos capitães conseguem se destacar."

— Qual vocês acham que é ou foi o melhor capitão da Frota?, perguntou Mark.

— Fala-se muito no Kirk, disse Mirian.

— Ele era pouco diplomático, disse Mark. — Arrumou muita encrenca. A Federação poderia ter avançado mais se tivessem um melhor representante na exploração espacial da época.

— Era o jeito dele, disse Mirian. — Ele era impulsivo, dinâmico. Hoje se fala mais sobre o Picard, que é mais diplomático, e pegou uma época turbulenta. Não que hoje não esteja tão turbulenta. Picard tem mais a figura de líder. É equilibrado, racional, pensa em equipe. Mas um tanto burocrático, seguidor de regras.

— Não entendo por que o capitão Picard não tratou a calvície; bastaria um simples tratamento de DNA no começo da vida adulta, disse Herann.

— Provavelmente era do gosto dele manter-se assim, disse Voltak.

— O capitão Sisko que é o homem, disse Herann. — Está na porta de entrada do Dominion no nosso quadrante e se mantém firme. Lá na estação, eu topei com ele no Promenade e fiz questão de cumprimentá-lo e elogiá-lo. É o homem certo no lugar certo.

— Temos poucas capitães. A que mais se destaca é a capitão Janeway, da USS Voyager, disse Mirian.

— Acho muito bonito o desenho das naves da classe Intrepid, disse Mark. — Mas a capitão Janeway está há muito tempo no Quadrante Delta. Lembro-me que ela se preocupava pessoalmente com cada um da tripulação, mesmo sendo uma oficial de ciências, na época em que a conheci.

O capitão marcara uma reunião dos oficiais na sala 43. Disse que era importante. A sala estava lacrada. Os principais oficiais da nave ficaram esperando o capitão chegar. Cada oficial que chegava olhava para os que já haviam chegado e tentava abrir a porta, sem saber que os outros já haviam tentado. Após três minutos, o capitão chegou. Tirou do bolso um cartão e inseriu numa ranhura no painel ao lado da porta. O painel se abriu.

— Computador – disse Mark – liberar acesso ao Centro de Comando. Acesso permitido somente aos oficiais aqui presentes até próxima ordem.

— Registrando os oficiais presentes. Acesso ao Centro de Comando liberado até próxima ordem, respondeu o computador.

Mark entrou e fez sinal para que os demais o acompanhassem.

— Senhores, aqui faremos todas as análises de dados e comandaremos as missões críticas de espionagem e rastreamento. Nossa missão-teste será entrar em território romulano e atravessá-lo sem ser detectado. Haverá duas esquadras de naves de patrulha romulanas à nossa espera. Deveremos escolher uma e passar por ela sem sermos detectados.

— Capitão, pelo que já conheço da nave, isso não será difícil, disse Mirian.

— A parte mais difícil, Mirian, será a coleta de dados. Durante a passagem por essa esquadra teremos que capturar certas informações intencionalmente espalhadas nos bancos de dados das naves.

Mirian franziu a testa.

— Isso já é difícil de fazer sem ser detectado.

— O engenheiro Sergei criará mais simulações para treinarmos o máximo possível.

Pelo relógio da nave era madrugada e o número de tripulantes em operação era mínimo. Um vulto caminhava pelos corredores carregando um pequeno aparelho numa das mãos enquanto na outra carregava um PADD com a disposição do cabeamento e painéis do deck inferior. Desceu para aquele deck e passou a acompanhar no PADD o trajeto assinalado até o painel que procurava. Ao mesmo tempo, prestava atenção para qualquer sinal de tripulantes circulando. Não usou um tricorder, pois o sinal de rastreamento seria registrado pelo computador da nave. Caminhou alguns metros até chegar à marcação que piscava no seu PADD. Tirou da cintura uma pequena ferramenta. Esticou-se, muito além do que um humano conseguiria e aderiu o aparelho que carregava ao teto, logo acima do painel. Do aparelho, saía um cabo finíssimo. Ela abriu o painel e conectou esse fio ao circuito. Repôs a placa do painel, esticou-se novamente e tocou num ponto do aparelho, que se autocamuflou.

Caminhando pelo corredor, encontrou um tripulante.

— Acordada a essa hora, Lucy?, perguntou Herann.

— Você também. É seu turno na ponte?

— Foi, já acabou.

— Bateu uma fome noturna. Quer me acompanhar no refeitório para um lanche?

— Comer de madrugada me tira o sono, obrigado.

Despediram-se.

A transmorfa que assumira a identidade da Lucy estava infiltrada na Frota Estelar há quase dois anos. Tomou o lugar da Lucy há dois meses, quando soube do lançamento da USS Szabo. Informações sobre uma nave desse tipo seriam muito úteis ao Dominion. Essa transmorfa era muito preocupada com a sobrevivência de seu povo, quase ao ponto da paranoia. Assim que o Dominion apontou a necessidade de espiões, ela se candidatou. Entre os humanos, comportava-se de forma normal, sendo boa ouvinte, conselheira e amiga. Ou adotava as características da personalidade da pessoa cuja identidade assumira. Ela sempre estudava com minúcias quem ela iria substituir, antes de eliminar essa pessoa.

Com o passar das semanas no espaço, realizaram a maioria dos testes possíveis com a nave. Os tripulantes já haviam se acostumado uns com os outros, principalmente devido a tantas simulações em que participaram nos holodecks.

O klingon Vinci, chefe de segurança, estava indo visitar Sergei. Iria elogiar um dos programas do holodeck e pedir uma alteração que lhe veio à mente. Vinci ouvira muitas vezes Sergei pedir sugestões para os programas. Admirava isso em Sergei: mesmo sendo muito bom no que fazia, ainda dava atenção às opiniões dos usuários dos holodecks. Sergei apreciava o desafio que representava aperfeiçoar os holoprogramas de lutas e batalhas trazidos por Vinci. Vinci não seguia as tradições klingons, isso nunca lhe interessou. Mas os combates lhe interessavam. Excessivamente. Tinha o culto ao desenvolvimento muscular próprio e às habilidades marciais como mania; acreditava que precisava sempre estar alerta e preparado.

Ao chegar à porta do alojamento, Vinci ouviu o barulho de objetos caindo. Alguém corria lá dentro. Por reflexo, pegou seu faser. Conferiu se estava na posição de tonteio.

— Sergei, está tudo bem aí?

Com a voz ofegante, Sergei gritou:

— Está tudo bem, pode entrar. Não repara na bagunça.

Vinci pôs o faser na cintura, mas manteve a mão sobre ele. Entrou com cuidado. Viu que seu amigo chutava uma pequena bola e que um gatinho com pelo laranja corria de um lado para o outro no encalço dessa bolinha.

— Isso é um animal de verdade?

— Sim, é um gato. Os klingons também têm animais de estimação, não têm?

— Exato, mas eles são, ahn, um pouco mais agressivos. Como conseguiu trazê-lo para cá? Animais estão proibidos na nave. Não passariam sequer pela varredura básica.

— Quem trabalha com espionagem tem que saber infiltrar quem quiser e onde quiser, disse Sergei e sorriu.

Vinci anotou mentalmente que precisava rever os procedimentos de ingresso de pessoal e material na nave. Sergei continuou:

— Comprei de um ferenghi, ele me convenceu que seria bom ter um animal de estimação para descontrair. Esse daqui é de uma das ninhadas da Spot, uma gata do Sr. Data, o androide da Enterprise.

— Comprou de um ferenghi? Eu duvidaria tratar-se realmente de um filhote de uma gata de um tripulante da Enterprise.

— Mas paguei caro! Ele me deu um certificado.

Sergei abriu uma gaveta da cômoda, procurando o certificado.

— Um ferenghi apresenta qualquer documento, falso ou verdadeiro, se for para ter lucro. Não dá para confiar. Só com teste genético do gato.

— Boa ideia! Vou levar para o médico da nave fazer o exame agora mesmo.

Sergei colocou o gatinho numa pequena caixa com furos.

— Essa eu quero ver. Você acha mesmo que o médico vai atender seu pedido? Ainda por cima, um médico holográfico. Nem adianta perder tempo.

— Vamos lá, que vou lhe mostrar que ele é um filhote da Spot, uma raridade!

Pegaram o turboelevador e caminharam depois para a área médica.

— Ativar holoprograma médico de emergência, disse Sergei.

Num instante o computador gerou o holograma:

— Especifique a natureza da emergência médica.

Era um dos holomédicos padrão da Frota Estelar, do mesmo modelo que estava instalado, por exemplo, na USS Voyager, e em tantas outras naves.

Sergei abriu a caixa.

— Doutor, gostaria que fizesse a comparação do DNA deste gato com o de um outro. Acho que uns poucos pelos são material suficiente, não?

— Há algum problema com o gato?

— Não, ele está saudável, mas quero ter certeza de que ele é filhote da Spot.

— Testes de ascendência genética requerem autorização superior.

— Você já fez alguma análise de DNA aqui na nave?

— Não.

— Podemos considerar como um teste do equipamento.

— O equipamento já foi devidamente testado antes da instalação.

— Está bem. Computador, desativar o holograma médico de emergência.

— Eu não disse?, falou Vinci.

— Espere só uns instantes.

Sergei foi até um console, abaixou-se e puxou a bandeja de componentes. Tirou um dos chips, digitou diversos comandos no painel. Acessou seu banco de dados particular de holoprogramas. Substituiu algumas rotinas do holoprograma médico. Recolocou o chip.

— Computador, ativar holograma médico de emergência.

O doutor reapareceu, e sorriu ao ver Sergei:

— Sergei, meu amigo. Está com algum problema? Ou será seu musculoso amigo klingon?

— Nada grave. Só precisaria que fizesse a análise do DNA de meu gato.

— Vamos fazer agora mesmo. Seu pedido é uma ordem.

O doutor pôs uma luva e passou pelo corpo do gato. Olhou para a luva e ficou satisfeito com a quantidade de pelos coletados.

Mais tarde, o doutor avisou Sergei que somente no banco de dados da Frota poderia haver informações do DNA da Spot. Havia feito a solicitação do arquivo, mas como as comunicações estavam suspensas, o pedido ficou na lista de espera, aguardando a próxima janela para transmissão de dados e de mensagens não prioritárias. Sergei deixou para retornar o doutor à configuração original ao final da missão.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

[6,1 bilhões de anos atrás]

Na parte da galáxia que, no futuro, seria denominada pelos humanos como quadrante Delta, um sistema solar quase formado será o berço do planeta que dará início à saga borg. O segundo planeta desse sistema.

Nenhuma molécula orgânica no planeta, ainda. A proximidade com sua estrela tornou seus primeiros estágios muito turbulentos. O planeta está no limite interno da faixa de órbita onde surgir a vida é possível. Ainda serão necessários milhões de anos até se formar um campo magnético que bloqueie o efeito nocivo das partículas arremessadas pela estrela no seu processo de fusão nuclear. O calor gerado pelas colisões dos planetesimais que o formaram e seu núcleo radioativo manterão o planeta vulcanicamente ativo, de forma violenta, no seu primeiro bilhão de anos.

Tão rico em ferro eram os planetesimais que o formaram, que as erupções vulcânicas farão jorrar o metal líquido na superfície. As áreas cobertas por ferro só virão a se oxidar quando os primeiros seres fotossintetizadores produzirem oxigênio. Essa abundância de metal será de total importância para a evolução tecnológica no planeta. A superfície oxidada dará o tom vermelho à superfície. E essa cor dará o nome ao planeta. O nome do deus da guerra adorado pela terceira civilização do Continente Primeiro. Deus Anuyáh. Planeta Anuyáh. Civilização Káh. Para facilitar, vamos chamar as civilizações do planeta de preborgs.

[4,3 bilhões de anos atrás]

O planeta Anuyáh fervilhava com bactérias e outros seres unicelulares em seus lagos quentes. O Oceano Segundo, como será chamado pela civilização Káh, estava quase formado. Bactérias formavam colônias nele, processando o gás carbônico da atmosfera e retornando oxigênio. A morte dessas bactérias, durante os próximos seiscentos milhões de anos, formará camadas com quilômetros de largura no fundo do oceano, que serão cobertas por outras camadas de detritos, formando outros tantos quilômetros de largura. Essas camadas de bactérias serão o combustível fóssil do qual se utilizará a sétima e a oitava civilizações por um longo período de sua existência.

[2667 a.C.]

Liton e Bonu correram o quanto puderam, gritando a plenos pulmões. Pulmões duplos, como os humanos. A manada de caluns assustou-se e correu na direção oposta. Bastaria um trio de caluns para destroçar facilmente os dois preborgs, mas a inteligência desses animais estava longe de permitir-lhes que percebessem isso.

A manada se aproximou da Planície Altina. Era a vez de Zeta, Menis e Banis fazerem quanto barulho conseguissem. Os animais mudaram ligeiramente de direção, até que mais de vinte caluns despencaram na Depressão Verga.

Os cinco preborgs aguardaram o restante da manada fugir para outra direção e aproximaram-se da Depressão. Comemoraram o sucesso da caçada. Atividades conjuntas eram o padrão de comportamento entre os preborgs e prevaleceria por toda a duração daquela civilização. Trabalhavam em grupo desde quando seus longínquos ancestrais herbívoros coletavam frutas e arrancavam raízes; achavam isso tão natural que lhes parecia estranho trabalhar individualmente. Na primeira viagem tripulada ao satélite do planeta, daqui a centenas de anos, os três tripulantes pisarão ao mesmo tempo na superfície (no segundo passo, comicamente, tropeçarão uns nos outros e cairão; mas essa imagem não será transmitida ao restante da civilização).

[1914 a.C.]

Meiuk caminhava com cuidado na região vulcânica. O problema não era o calor, os grossos cascos naturais em seus pés os protegiam, como protegiam também os pés de seus companheiros que vinham logo atrás. Esse era o motivo porque eram escalados como coletores de ferro líquido: tinham os maiores cascos. O problema eram os gases que poderiam emanar da terra. As áreas com bolsões de gases tóxicos estavam demarcadas, mas poderiam surgir novos bolsões. Diante do perigo que a coleta representava, Meiuk e seus companheiros de trabalho gozavam de posição de destaque naquela sociedade guerreira. O metal, coletado em recipientes pré-moldados, permitia a criação de armas e escudos, dando grande vantagem nas batalhas. Valia a pena o risco. Mas, dessa vez, não para Meiuk, que tombou antes da coleta. Entrara num bolsão de gás ainda não detectado e sinalizado. Seus companheiros o carregaram de volta, mas ele morreu no dia seguinte.

Em diversas áreas rochosas, ocorreu a formação de pontos permanentes de escape do calor interno do planeta. Quando a temperatura interna do planeta era muito maior, esses canais que ligavam camadas internas ao exterior acabaram naturalmente ganhando um revestimento metálico de cantidium. Isso manteve a estrutura desses milhões de canais de saída, evitando o colapso de suas paredes, de onde fluíam ferro líquido, ou água aquecida, ou vapores, ou gases tóxicos.

Tanto metal no planeta, o que lhe dava um alta densidade média, gerava uma forte gravidade, dificultando a formação de animais de grande porte. A maioria das espécies era atarracada, de tronco forte, ossos resistentes. A evolução das espécies ocorreu muito devagar por causa do campo magnético potente: poucas partículas nucleares conseguiam passar pela atmosfera, causando menos mutações no código genético dos seres do planeta. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, protegeu a vida no planeta da perigosa proximidade de sua estrela.

A pouca inclinação no eixo do planeta gerou uma baixa variação de temperatura entre as latitudes. Com isso, os ventos eram fracos, ocasionando a quase impossibilidade da navegação entre os continentes até que a civilização atingisse a fase de industrialização. As temperaturas mais amenas faziam com que as calotas polares fossem pequenas, havendo mais água em estado líquido e com os níveis dos mares elevados, quase não permitindo migrações entre os continentes. Assim, o contato com povos de outros continentes somente ocorreu quando atingiram alguma maturidade. Ocorreram as primeiras guerras de conquista, os primeiros genocídios. Ao final, venceu a civilização que tinha mais ferro à disposição: a Civilização Mantiss do Continente Segundo.

[1630 a.C]

Jin sentou-se na grama para descansar. A cova para o corpo de sua mãe já estava escavada. Com suas próprias mãos, de acordo com a tradição. Não levou mais que duas horas, graças ao enorme esforço de Jin. Até descobrirem o processo de refrigeração, não existiam velórios, pois os corpos precisavam ser descartados rapidamente. No corpo da mãe de Jim, quase três horas após a morte, já se via a adiantada ação das bactérias decompositoras existentes no estômago de todo vertebrado do planeta. Após quatro horas da morte, mal se conseguia transportar um morto sem que seu corpo se desmembrasse.

Isso criou a rotina dos enterros rápidos. A rápida atuação das bactérias decompositoras, no passado do planeta, gerou reservas do equivalente ao petróleo dos humanos em quase todo o planeta. Da época de Jin, ainda passariam dois séculos até que a energia desse combustível fosse aproveitada, inicialmente, como fonte de luz com a sua queima.

[37 d.C.]

Primeira Grande Batalha, como foi denominada pelos historiadores. Colina de Toradi, lado leste. Mais de duzentos mil mortos espalhados. Não é uma visão agradável; para os humanos, seria mais desagradável ainda ver partes de corpos se movendo entre os mortos. Todos os vertebrados do planeta possuíam o sistema nervoso distribuído e dois ou quatro corações. Não era diferente com os seres inteligentes do planeta. Um braço decepado ainda ficava vivo por trinta minutos, vinte dos quais se debatendo. Parte das memórias de uma pessoa ia com o braço arrancado. É como se o cérebro fosse distribuído por todo o corpo, mantendo-se apenas um centro de controle na cabeça. Por isso a cabeça era pequena. O soldado que tivesse a cabeça destroçada por um tiro, ainda conseguia viver por dois ou três dias, com alguma consciência do que estava acontecendo. Não morreria nem de hemorragia, pois os vasos sanguíneos tinham o recurso de fecharem-se quando seccionados. Uma pessoa só morreria de imediato num ataque quando seus oito centros nervosos fossem atingidos.

[284 d.C.]

Silas, Antoc, Merevas e Menazi. Serão reconhecidos como os cientistas precursores da modernidade, mas hoje estão juntos numa cela, seminus, com hematomas e cortes pelo corpo. Passaram por duas semanas de interrogatório pelo poder clerical. Nenhum deles voltou atrás em suas afirmações. Silas e Antoc continuavam defendendo a evolução das espécies por seleção natural. Todos seus escritos, os que foram encontrados, já haviam sido lançados na boca de um vulcão, assim como as centenas de fósseis coletados em décadas de pesquisa. Merevas e Menazi, irmãos, defendiam que o planeta girava em torno de sua estrela, que havia outros planetas em outras estrelas e que o planeta preborg não era o centro do universo. Seus livros publicados foram confiscados, os aparelhos de observação que eles mesmos criaram em anos de pesquisa foram destruídos. Tudo lançado também na boca de um vulcão, numa cerimônia luxuosa, cheia de pompa, como o clero apreciava.

Mantinham os prisioneiros numa mesma cela. Eles conversavam entre si; era a única atividade que tinham para se distrair. Dessa vez, pelo tema levantado, a conversa não era tão agradável.

— Já marcaram a execução, será daqui a dois dias, disse Menazi.

— Eu já desconfiava que estava perto. Dá para ver o cubo daqui desse canto, disse Merevas.

Antoc foi para a pequena janela e viu também a área de execução. Um enorme cubo de ferro estava para ser içado a 20 metros do solo, onde havia uma plataforma também de ferro.

— Espero morrer rápido, disse.

Merevas e Menazi ficaram em silêncio.

— Pelo menos essa é a vantagem dessa pena. A morte é instantânea. O peso do cubo esmaga todos os centros nervosos ao mesmo tempo, disse Silas.

— Será que se sente alguma dor?

— Nunca ninguém sobreviveu a uma execução desse tipo para deixar um relato.

— Eu não quero morrer, há tanto ainda a ser descoberto.

— E ninguém irá descobrir se o poder clerical eliminar todos os cientistas e pesquisadores que forem contra seus ensinamentos.

— Há a esperança de sermos perdoados.

— Dizem que a esperança é a última coisa que se vai. Mas para mim ela já foi embora faz tempo.

A execução por esmagamento era a condenação comum da época, mas nunca um cubo tão grande como aquele havia sido construído com essa finalidade.

Silas aproximou-se da janela, teve que ficar nas pontas dos pés para enxergar lá fora.

— Olha o tamanho disso! Cabemos nós quatro na plataforma.

— Será que seremos executados juntos? Vão fazer disso um espetáculo, como sempre.

— E uma lição àqueles que pensam em ir contra o poder da igreja.

Sim, foram executados juntos. O perdão não chegara. A execução atrasou em dois dias, até conseguirem animais suficientes para erguer o cubo. O barulho do impacto contra a plataforma, esmagando os cientistas, parecia que ainda ecoava pelo vale.

Esse cubo fora mantido no lugar, como exemplo. Passados os séculos, foi restaurado e o que sobrara dos corpos dos cientistas foi enterrado num monumento erguido ao lado. Alguns exemplares das obras dos cientistas haviam escapado da destruição. Influenciaram gerações, até irem parar em museus.

O poder clerical nunca assumiu seu erro na execução de tantos inocentes. Enfraqueceu-se aos poucos, quase se extinguindo nos trezentos anos seguintes, devido principalmente ao Conflito de Nauda. É muito difícil explicar o que foi esse conflito; até os historiadores preborgs atrapalhavam-se quando perguntados a respeito, pois requeria expor uma série de detalhes da história daquela civilização.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

[2374 d.C., USS Szabo]

Aproveitando que o holodeck 2 estaria livre por duas horas, Joanna combinou com Lucy, Sergei e o navegador Herann descansarem numa simulação de praia ensolarada. Joanna era betazoide, esguia, loira. Tinha uma capacidade grande de telepatia e de ler os sentimentos das pessoas.

— Esta é a praia de Ipanema, no Brasil, antes dos níveis dos mares subirem, disse Joanna.

— Mas precisava ter tanta gente holográfica na simulação?, perguntou Lucy.

— Assim fica mais realista, esta praia ficava sempre cheia nos dias de verão e de céu limpo.

— Não dá para a gente escolher um lugar mais tranquilo?

— Olha ali, tem um lugar para a gente estender as toalhas.

Eles estenderam as toalhas e sentaram-se.

— Nessa época o pessoal se exercitava mesmo, muita gente em boa forma por aqui, disse Herann.

— Por falar em boa forma, o Vinci é uma montanha de músculos, não?, disse Joanna.

— É impressionante como aquele klingon é forte!, disse Lucy.

— Muito mais que o Schwarzenegger em início de carreira, falou Sergei.

— Quem é esse?, perguntou Joanna.

— Foi um ator e político. Antes era um fisioculturista, acho que foi Mister Universo. Houve uma época, na Terra, em que até ator virava político.

— Não mudou tanto assim hoje. Um dia vamos ver um holoator num cargo político, disse Herann. — Quando vejo o Vinci, lembro-me das experiências genéticas há mais de 200 anos dos klingons.

— Por quê? É aquela em que ficaram parecidos com humanos?, perguntou Sergei, enquanto fazia um monte de areia.

— Eles pretendiam criar super-Klingons, mas não deu certo. Acredita-se que, em alguns raros casos, houve algum sucesso. Mas isso foi há séculos. Talvez ele seja um dos descendentes desses que deram certo!

— Ele luta muito bem, disse Sergei. — Tive que aprimorar os programas de luta a pedido dele.

— Para que força física e habilidades marciais se tiver um faser na mão?, perguntou Lucy. E arrependeu-se de ter perguntado, pois queria passar a imagem de uma garota meiga como a Lucy original. O mais difícil de simular, para uma transmorfa, era a personalidade.

— Se a distância for curta, alguém com habilidade marcial consegue desarmar facilmente um adversário, disse Herann.

— E se for o Vinci, com um chute ele arranca o braço do inimigo, disse Joanna.

— Será que ele não toma drogas para ficar tão forte?, Herann questionou.

— Já estamos em contato com os klingons há tanto tempo e nem conhecemos direito a fisiologia klingon, disse Sergei. — Quando preciso de um klingon holográfico num holoprograma, nunca consigo dados suficientes.

— Acredito que sempre houve algum preconceito quanto às outras raças, um preconceito oculto, mas que repercute no comportamento dos cidadãos da Terra. Senão estudariam melhor as outras raças, disse Herann.

— Tem que ser levada em conta a raça de acordo com a função que for necessária exercer. Há claras diferenças de inteligência entre as raças, disse Lucy.

— Mas há diversos tipos de inteligência, disse Herann.

— Isso é retórica. O que importa é que tipo de inteligência interessa numa nave espacial.

— Que são diversas.

— Dá para fazer uma média e criar um teste para isso.

— Que utilidade teria isso?

— Por exemplo, desculpe-me Joanna, mas ter betazoides como oficiais numa nave de espionagem é um desperdício. A Natureza não privilegiou a inteligência betazoide, disse Lucy e arrependeu-se, de novo, por falar demais.

— Não somos lá muito inteligentes, disse Joanna. — Mas é útil a habilidade de sentir as emoções dos outros.

— Acho que por isso não desenvolveram a inteligência tanto quanto poderiam. Como conseguem sentir as emoções, não precisam da capacidade cerebral utilizada para interpretar as complicadas nuances de expressões e falas dos interlocutores.

— Vamos mudar de assunto, senão vai sair briga, disse, em tom bem humorado, Joanna.

Joanna sabia bem porque tinha sido selecionada para aquela nave. Em boa parte de seu passado, ela atuou como interrogadora e era muito boa nisso. E gostava muito. Sentindo o medo do interrogado, sabia o que dava certo com cada um, até onde tinha que chegar para arrancar informações. Poucos interrogados morreram sem falar o que ela precisava saber. E ela conseguia sentir as emoções sem se envolver tanto. Ao contrário dos outros betazoides, ela conseguia isolar suas emoções das emoções alheias.

Mudaram de assunto e ficaram a conversar sobre as aventuras pelas quais já passaram.

— E sabe que agora era para eu estar na USS Voyager?, disse Joanna.

— Perdida no quadrante Delta? Você ia fazer parte da tripulação?, Sergei perguntou.

— Não da Voyager, eu estaria infiltrada entre os maquis. No final do processo de seleção para a missão, um vulcano é que foi selecionado. Não lembro o nome dele.

— Por nada deste mundo eu queria estar agora na Voyager, disse Sergei.

— Melhor estarem perdidos do que destruídos. Pensei que esse tinha sido o destino deles.

— A Frota também pensava assim, até que conseguiram entrar em contato.

— Se não ganharmos a guerra, pode ser que sobrem somente eles de humanos. Seria melhor que eles colonizassem o quadrante Delta em vez de procurarem voltar para a Terra, disse Herann.

— Você acha que o Dominion quer acabar com toda a raça humana?, perguntou Lucy, quase com um tom sarcástico.

— Acho que só querem nos controlar, senão teriam infectado o quadrante Alfa com alguns vírus mortais. Eles são especialistas em manipulação genética. E não acabaram com os sólidos do quadrante Gama, não é? Só os mantêm na rédea. É o que querem fazer no quadrante Alfa, disse Sergei.

— Se o Dominion tivesse que seguir tantos regulamentos como os que tem a Frota - disse Herann - ganharíamos a guerra em pouco tempo. Veja a quantidade de protocolos que nos controlam. Não é assim que uma sociedade progride, mas dando condições para que cada um tenha bom senso suficiente para fazer o mais correto em cada situação prevista ou imprevista. Criatividade e flexibilidade é o que falta na Frota.

— Sabe que eu não queria me envolver em missões arriscadas? Mas me disseram que quem se diverte mesmo é quem vai para o espaço, ou seja, a minoria; quase todos ficam é em trabalhos burocráticos. Se não quiser se envolver em grandes encrencas, evite naves com o nome de Enterprise, me aconselhavam, disse Lucy.

Por dentro, ela divertia-se, pois seu próximo alvo de infiltração era exatamente a USS Enterprise.

— Capitão, faltam dez minutos para sairmos do espaço da Federação e entrarmos na Zona Neutra, disse Herann, após conferir o painel de navegação.

— Ativar camuflagem.

A USS Szabo começou a ficar transparente, até ficar completamente invisível.

— Quando estivermos para cruzar a borda do espaço romulano, ative a modalidade furtiva em nível três.

Algumas horas depois, o klingon Vinci ativou, no painel tático, o início da modalidade furtiva. Um aviso em todos os decks soou e o computador avisou: "Nave em modo furtivo nível três em dez minutos. Todos os equipamentos assinalados como de nível três serão desativados." As luzes dos decks reduziram-se gradualmente. Os equipamentos não essenciais e que emitiam mais radiação foram sendo desativados.

O capitão chamou todos os oficiais superiores para o Centro de Comando da nave assim que, após atravessarem a Zona Neutra, entraram no espaço romulano. Quando viu que todos já estavam no Centro, comandou:

— Computador, ponha essa sala em acesso restrito. Desative o registro de vídeo e áudio.

Os oficiais olharam-se com uma expressão de dúvida, exceto, é lógico, o vulcano Voltak.

— Como vocês já sabem, entramos no espaço romulano. Além da missão de teste, a Frota ordenou que coletássemos o máximo de informações sobre o espaço e a tecnologia romulana, aproveitando essa nossa intrusão permitida.

— Capitão, disse Voltak, cabe-me alertar que isso é contra o acordo com os romulanos.

— São ordens diretas da Frota, Voltak. Não nos cabe questionar, só obedecer. Hoje os romulanos são nossos aliados, mas, uma vez que derrotemos o Dominion, isso pode mudar.

Herann tentava se mostrar tranquilo, mas estava exultante por dentro. "É assim mesmo que a Frota precisa agir", pensava.

Mark liberou os arquivos com todas as informações disponíveis sobre os romulanos. A equipe ficou reunida por mais quatro horas, analisando as informações e projetando o roteiro de navegação para a coleta de dados adicionais.

— Capitão, detectamos a primeira esquadra romulana a um ano-luz, disse Herann. — A configuração confere com os dados de teste. Devemos aguardar detectar a segunda esquadra?

— Não, Herann, vamos fazer o teste com essa esquadra mesmo. Se sobrar tempo, podemos realizar o teste também com a outra esquadra. Altere a modalidade furtiva para nível dois e para nível um quando estivermos a mil quilômetros dela.

A Terceira Esquadra da Quinta Frota romulana estava navegando somente com os motores de impulso, conforme orientado. Os motores haviam sido desligados, para que a velocidade ficasse constante. Até aquele momento nenhum sinal da USS Szabo. Não sabiam se o teste da capacidade de camuflagem havia sido bem sucedido ou se a USS Szabo ainda não havia encontrado a esquadra. "Com o que nosso povo faz de melhor de equipamento de camuflagem, é óbvio que não conseguiremos detectá-los", pensou o capitão romulano, sem lembrar da participação em conjunto dos melhores engenheiros da Frota Estelar no projeto.

Enquanto o capitão romulano ficava recordando as grandes glórias já realizadas por seu povo, a USS Szabo já havia alcançado a esquadra, igualado sua velocidade e entrado no nível um de camuflagem. Os motores foram desligados, a nave se movia pela inércia. Na maioria dos decks o suporte de vida fora desligado. A tripulação mantinha-se em seus postos ou nas poucas cabines em que o suporte de vida permanecia ativo na potência mínima.

Toda a rede de sensores passivos foi ativada e os bancos de dados dos computadores acumulavam as informações captadas, para análise posterior: emissões em diversas frequências que vinham da esquadra romulana, inclusive todas as comunicações trocadas entre as naves e destas com Romulus.

Passaram-se quase três horas. O combinado com os romulanos seria ficar menos de uma hora, mas o capitão queria garantir a possível coleta de informações adicionais sobre as naves romulanas. Algo que o serviço de inteligência da Frota pudesse aproveitar. Posteriormente, os arquivos de registro da USS Szabo seriam alterados, propositalmente, para que constasse que o teste durara somente 45 minutos.

— Algum sinal de que fomos detectados?, perguntou o capitão.

— Não, senhor. A esquadra romulana não demonstra que nos detectou, disse Voltak.

— Podemos considerar como bem sucedido esse primeiro teste. Herann, inicie os procedimento de distanciamento em nível um.

O navegador ativou somente dois propulsores em carga mínima e dissipação máxima e traçou a rota de afastamento. Lentamente a USS Szabo se distanciava das naves romulanas. A tarefa podia parecer simples, mas era a mais delicada do teste. Herann executara o movimento dezenas de vezes em simulações no holodeck e, em quatro vezes, a USS Szabo havia sido detectada. Os computadores da nave faziam os bilhões de ajustes necessários por segundo na manobra, mas cabia a Herann a interferência no caso de algum fator surpresa se apresentar. Nas simulações, ele conseguira agir de forma correta diante de oito das doze situações inesperadas ocorridas. Agora, não tirava o olhar do painel de navegação. A nave começava a ter seu sistema de suporte de vida reativado à medida que atingia distância segura daquela frota, até que atingiu impulso total dos motores. Não houve fatores-surpresa.

— Eu devia ter comido algo antes da nave entrar em nível um. Meu estômago ficou roncando e todos os sintetizadores estavam desligados, disse Wilson.

— Os romulanos poderiam nos ter detectado por causa de seu estômago barulhento, disse Herann.

— Quer ver uma coisa que descobri no banco de dados de comidas? Programei ontem no sintetizador, disse Wilson.

— Você e essas comidas exóticas.

— Dessa vez é muito bom mesmo, você vai ver.

Caminharam até o sintetizador. Ele comandou ao dispositivo:

— Pastel de carne, tamanho médio. Refrigerante sabor guaraná, gaseificado, com gelo, copo médio. Dois de cada.

Os produtos materializaram-se numa bandeja. Os pastéis aparentavam estarem crocantes e fumegavam.

— Não precisa de talheres?, perguntou Herann.

— Não, come-se segurando-os nas mãos. Precisamos de guardanapos de papel.

Os guardanapos foram sintetizados.

— Não abocanhe os pastéis ainda. Precisa fazer um pequeno corte para sair o ar quente, para não queimar a boca.

Wilson pegou um guardanapo e, com uma leve pressão, fez um corte na beirada de cada pastel. De cada um, uma lufada de vapor saiu e dissipou-se no ar.

— O cheiro é bom, disse Herann, enquanto caminhavam para a mesa e sentavam-se.

Herann saboreou um pedaço.

— Isso é bom mesmo, disse e tomou um gole do guaraná.

—E tem o mínimo de calorias, muitas fibras, minerais e vitaminas, mantendo o sabor original, o que não ocorria no tempo em que eram populares. Naquela época não eram saudáveis. Possuíam centenas de calorias, gorduras, elevavam o colesterol. Hoje, quando quase tudo é sintetizado, praticamente qualquer alimento faz bem à saúde.

Voltak e Vinci fizeram um outro pedido no sintetizador. Não se arriscaram a experimentar a sugestão do Wilson, mesmo vendo a expressão de satisfação em Herann e Wilson a cada mordida.

— Herann, por que você não tira essa cicatriz do rosto?, perguntou Wilson. — A cirurgia é simples e rápida. Pode fazer até com o médico holográfico da nave. Deve levar dez minutos contados do momento em que puser o pé na enfermaria.

Herann passou a mão sobre a cicatriz.

— Ela é uma lembrança. Ganhei-a numa luta corpo a corpo com um cardassiano, durante a ocupação de Bajor. O cardassiano não sobreviveu.

— Você deve trocar muitas lembranças com seus companheiros da resistência, quando se reencontram.

— Não gosto de ficar em Bajor. Há três anos não piso no planeta.

— Seus amigos e parentes sobreviveram à ocupação cardassiana?

— Alguns poucos. O que não gosto em Bajor é toda aquela conversa sobre os Profetas que continua até hoje. Não aguentava mais.

— Mas não eram os Profetas que inspiraram seu povo a lutar contra a ocupação?

— Nunca vi nenhum Profeta na frente de batalha. Se eles existem e não estão preocupados com Bajor, para mim serviam só como histórias inspiradoras.

— É comum ocorrerem referências religiosas em guerras. Até na guerra contra o Dominion isso ocorre.

— Que referência religiosa tem essa guerra? Não vejo nenhuma.

— A adoração dos Vortas para com os Fundadores, por exemplo.

— Será que nossas próximas missões ocorrerão em território dominion?

— Sem dúvida. E serão missões bem arriscadas.

— Eu estou com a impressão que, na verdade, o pessoal da Federação quer é livrar-se da gente, disse Herann. — Percebeu como toda a tripulação da nave é de pessoas fora do padrão nas suas respectivas raças? Quando o pessoal da Frota se perguntou "quem vamos mandar para essa nave?", pensaram em seguida: "quem queremos que fique longe daqui". Você acha que vamos ganhar essa guerra com gente como a que temos no comando da Frota, que está mais preocupada em mandar do que ouvir? Pois eu lhe digo: essa é uma guerra perdida, você olha quem está no comando e pode predizer isso. Só vamos ganhar essa guerra se os tais Profetas de Bajor derem uma mão com a fenda espacial deles. Aposto isso com você. Se a Federação quer ganhar a guerra, tem que entrar na fenda espacial e convencer os Profetas a nos ajudar.

— É uma vergonha precisarmos da ajuda dos Profetas, disse Vinci, que se mantivera em silêncio até aquele momento.

— Os Profetas nos ajudarem é como os romulanos nos ajudarem: é a colaboração de aliados para vencer uma guerra.

— Essa ajuda parece mais ser sobrenatural do que fruto de esforço e uso da inteligência e diplomacia, disse Vinci.

— Se fecharem a fenda, o Dominion arrumará outro jeito de alcançar o quadrante Alfa, disse Voltak, entrando na conversa.

— Demorariam décadas até que eles conseguissem montar uma outra rota de acesso ao nosso quadrante, disse Wilson.

— A Frota deveria investir mais no pessoal que tem talento, disse Herann. — Por exemplo, há engenheiros muito bons, que ajudariam muito em laboratórios de pesquisa avançada e até fazendo parte da tripulação das naves, mas os deixam trabalhando em indústrias remotas ou em bases estelares longínquas, pois não são tão altos ou sorridentes como acham que deve ser o padrão de uma tripulação. Você já deve ter reparado na tripulação típica das naves da Frota e das estações: pessoas altas, esguias, belas. Você acha que isso é coincidência? Já entrou num dos escritórios na área comercial da Terra? Viu a diferença?

— Você sempre imaginando conspirações? Qual é essa agora? A conspiração dos bonitões e das gatas?, perguntou Wilson.

— Não só acredito nisso, como também na conspiração do teste genético. Aposto que, durante o teste para ingresso na Academia, é analisado o código genético de cada candidato sem que saibamos. Se no DNA detectarem propensão para alguma doença, adeus aprovação para ingresso...

— Depois das Guerras Eugênicas isso de teste genético cessou, você sabe.

— Só pararam de falar abertamente. Continuou tudo a mesma coisa. A Federação criou inocentes, que acham que tudo é certinho na Federação. Na verdade, eles têm um grande tapete, um tapete estelar que, se levantado, revelaria o quanto de sujeira que se esconde embaixo.

— A Frota não investiu muito em naves de guerra e armamentos porque tinha a finalidade de mostrar-se pacífica, de mostrar que busca sempre a paz.

— Mas de que adianta, se os outros se armam? Nossos fasers de mão sequer possuem sistema automático de mira decente. Fasers e torpedos são armamentos que já eram utilizados na primeira Enterprise. Só vamos ganhar se tivermos novas tecnologias. Se os Profetas quisessem, teriam acabado com essa guerra fechando a fenda espacial ou não permitindo a passagem dos Jem'Haddar.

— Os Profetas querem é alertar a Federação a não ficar posando de bonzinhos. É o mesmo que fez a entidade Q, quando nos mostrou quem eram os borgs.

— Há boatos de que houve contato com os borgs há séculos, mas isso foi mantido em segredo e nada se fez. Varreu-se para debaixo do tapete estelar.

— Você está quieto, Vinci. Qual a sua opinião?, perguntou Wilson.

— Eu tenho o pensamento um tanto técnico e prático. Só penso, geralmente, no que está a meu alcance atuar.

— Então é isso, disse Herann. — A Federação como todos acreditam é como um mundo de fantasia, onde todos são bonzinhos, onde há justiça entre os humanos e no relacionamento com outras raças. Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

[436 d.C., quadrante Delta]

Na região onde Antun morava cresciam batatas semelhantes às terrestres, porém maiores e com a casca um pouco mais grossa. Antum adorava batatas, cozinhava-as no lago quente de Jantúria. Fazia isso desde criança. Enquanto as horas de cozimento se passavam, ele deitava-se na relva e ficava a ler os livros que seu tio lhe emprestava. Esses lagos quentes eram comuns, frutos da atividade vulcânica. Havia também fumarolas, com as quais Antum se divertia, empurrando batatas adentro que tivessem a casca muito grossa para vê-las, instantes depois, serem expelidas com força para o alto. Num dia em que estava imaginando o futuro, teve a ideia de um mecanismo para aproveitar esse vapor. Antum foi o pai da revolução industrial no planeta.

[731 d.C.]

A ideia surgiu num momento de ócio. As máquinas estavam em manutenção preventiva e a equipe de metalúrgicos já cansara de jogar cartas. Hejadi foi quem propôs: quem conseguiria deixar uma pedra de ferrita (mineral de ferro do planeta) no formato de um cubo usando uma estaca de metal, um martelo, uma lima e lixas de metal? Todos foram na produção e escolheram pedras de tamanhos semelhantes. Selecionaram cinco pedras. Valeria uma caixa de celuia pura, uma bebida muito apreciada.

— Vamos marcar um tempo: duas horas. Quem conseguir o cubo mais perfeito vai receber uma caixa de celuia de Zovk paga pelos demais. Não pode usar nenhum instrumento de medição. Só depois que acabar o prazo é que vamos usar os medidores para conferir qual cubo ficou mais perfeito.

Passaram a fazer a competição uma vez por mês. No ano seguinte, a competição já envolvia outras fábricas e passou a ser feita no Dia da Revolta. Em dez anos, as maiores cidades já faziam a mesma competição.

[732 d.C.]

Maia estava de pé em frente ao aparelho. Na tela, o obstetra acompanhava o resultado da leitura das condições do feto. Maia observava a expressão do obstetra e preocupou-se junto com ele.

— Pode se vestir, Maia. Preciso conversar com você.

— É algum problema com o feto, não?, ela perguntou enquanto abotoava a blusa.

— Sente-se aqui, Maia, perto da tela. Veja que ele terá seis dedos no pé direito.

— Um bebê imperfeito, doutor.

— Se fossem oito dedos, tirar um seria uma cirurgia simples, não ficaria nem cicatriz. Mas nossa tecnologia de implantes ainda não traz resultados satisfatórios.

— Implantes são detestáveis. Para quando podemos marcar o aborto, doutor?

— Amanhã, no período da tarde.

Maia nem consultaria o marido, que voltaria só na semana seguinte de sua viagem a trabalho. A imperfeição que não pudesse ser corrigida era vista com repulsa pela sociedade. Era uma das características de uma civilização que valorizava tanto a perfeição.

As clínicas de cirurgia plástica eram as instituições médicas mais procuradas. Cada cidadão queria ter o corpo o mais perfeito possível.

[786 d.C.]

Paciência e persistência eram características comuns dos cientistas preborgs. Miroh tinha-as de sobra, muito mais do que o restante de sua equipe, que havia três horas que encerraram o dia de trabalho devidamente cumprido e tinham ido para suas casas. Miroh sabia que estava perto de uma solução, era só ter mais paciência, nem que tivesse que usar todos os dongs, as frutinhas verdes que cresciam em qualquer canto, das três caixas do estoque. Se Miroh verificasse a contabilidade do projeto, saberia que já tinham sido usadas 306 caixas de dongs. Ninguém no laboratório aguentava mais tomar suco de dong. Parecia que era tudo o que estavam conseguindo: uma máquina sofisticada de fazer suco.

Mas Miroh ansiava pelo sucesso, pelo prazer de divulgar, ele e sua equipe, todos os detalhes do primeiro teletransporte de matéria orgânica complexa. Já estava cansado de divulgar somente as pequenas descobertas que ocorriam com as tentativas feitas. Os preborgs trocavam conhecimento e tecnologia como quem compartilhava o ar respirado numa sala. Nunca souberam o que eram direitos de patente, direitos autorais ou segredos industriais. A honra numa descoberta, numa nova obra, estava em compartilhá-la com a comunidade. O vocábulo "honra" era o que mais se aproximava desse sentimento preborg, mas era muito mais que isso. Era a sensação do dever cumprido unido à sensação de que se estava a fazer o que se gostava. Recursos financeiros não faltavam para quem se dedicasse à pesquisa e desenvolvimento.

Miroh e sua equipe nunca obtiveram sucesso no teletransporte. Somente tecnologias desenvolvidas nas duas décadas seguintes permitiram o teletransporte de pequenos objetos complexos a pequenas distâncias. Mas os estudos que Miroh e equipe deixaram ajudaram os pesquisadores seguintes.

As gerações adiante beneficiaram-se do trabalho da equipe de Miroh. Em todo o Universo essa é a diretriz da inteligência. Como disse Isaac Newton, na Terra, "se eu vi um pouco mais adiante foi por estar nos ombros de gigantes."

[812 d.C.]

Mais algumas décadas e a competição pelo cubo perfeito já ocorria nos dois continentes. Mas tinha sido superada muito antes, em audiência, pela "Corrida Tecnológica", onde as nações praticamente paravam para acompanhar as finais.

O tema da competição do ano era "Reciclagem". A maioria das equipes finalistas mostrou projetos de reciclagem do lixo e purificação de água, mas não a equipe Rosa.

Caia, Serina e Dulda eram amigas que se conheceram no curso de Engenharia Mecânica e gostavam também de eletrônica. Divertiam-se criando robôs em miniatura, todos no máximo um pouco maiores que uma caixa de fósforos terrestre. Quando Serina leu sobre o tema da competição do ano, lembrou-se dos robozinhos que elas projetaram para recolher a confusão de fios e componentes eletrônicos que ficavam pelo chão da garagem da casa de Dulda, a "oficina oficial" do trio. De tanto a mãe de Dulda reclamar da bagunça e varrer para o lixo componentes caros que ficaram esquecidos no chão, o trio decidira montar os robozinhos coletores.

— Se aperfeiçoarmos esses robozinhos, poderemos participar da "Corrida Tecnológica" deste ano, disse Dulda.

— A gente tem que modificar o processo de coleta, imaginar algo mais sofisticado, disse Serina e ficou brincando com o robozinho que evitava contatos.

Os robozinhos coletores separavam, do que haviam coletado, os componentes ainda úteis encontrados pelo chão, o que permitia ao trio uma boa economia. A oficina delas era mantida com as mesadas, além da ajuda de custo do governo. As ajudas de custo eram comuns, concedidas pelo governo a quem comprovasse realizar experimentos, mesmo de forma amadora. Quem se inscrevia para a "Corrida Tecnológica" ganhava um bônus substancial e acesso direto a professores das maiores universidades.

— E se a gente fizesse com que os robozinhos se utilizassem do que coletassem?, perguntou Dulda.

Serina colocou o robozinho na caixa.

— Como assim?

— Eles incorporariam as peças encontradas a si mesmos.

— Mas qual seria a finalidade?

— Ficarem mais bonitos?, perguntou Caia.

Caia e Serina riram. Dulda, a mais séria das três, estava pensativa.

A conversa passou pela hora do almoço e avançou pela tarde, resultando em anotações numa folha:

1) os robozinhos terão um banco de dados com esquemas de melhorias possíveis em si mesmos;

2) ao encontrar um componente, analisarão se ele é utilizado nos esquemas;

3) terão um sistema eletromecânico de soldagens e montagens.

E a lista continuava, com mais de cinquenta diretrizes e anotações.

Ficaram tão empolgadas, que já queriam começar logo o projeto, mas foram expulsas da garagem pela mãe da Dulda, que reclamava do barulho àquela hora da noite.

A empolgação continuou nas semanas e meses seguintes. O trio acabou até perdendo peso, de tanto tempo que passavam na oficina, pulando os horários das refeições. No concurso, o projeto delas foi para a final. Ficaram em terceiro lugar. Um engenheiro de uma empresa de aeronáutica se interessou e adotou a ideia em projetos experimentais. Caia, Serina e Dulda foram contratadas por essa empresa.

Séculos adiante, essa tecnologia, melhorada, estaria nas sondas de pesquisa do espaço profundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

[2374 d.C., USS Szabo]

Passaram-se dois dias na coleta de informações no espaço romulano. O capitão decidira estender a missão, para coletar mais informações.

Lucy estava sozinha em sua cabine, tentando simular uma testa klingon, como treinamento. Na frente do espelho, pronunciou "kaplá" e achou que o sotaque não estava bom. Balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Transformou-se em um andoriano, girou as antenas. Não ficou satisfeita com a cor. Azul demais. Difícil acertar a cor. Assumiu a forma para sua próxima missão, conforme instruções do serviço de inteligência Dominion, depois da missão na Szabo. Sua altura diminuiu, alargou-se o quadril, seu cabelo ficou preto e ondulado. No uniforme da Frota, agora era possível reconhecer a tripulante da Enterprise, Deanna Troi. "Como ela faz mesmo?", perguntou-se a transmorfa.

— Estou sentindo muito medo nos habitantes desse planeta, muito medo...

A transmorfa simulou um desmaio, caindo, para se levantar logo em seguida. "Essa vai ser fácil imitar", pensou. "Preciso conversar mais com a Joanna para acostumar-me com a cultura betazoide. O complicado é que essa tal de Deanna Troi está há muito tempo na Enterprise, preciso decorar todas as informações sobre ela e seus relacionamentos com os tripulantes. E encontrar o momento propício para eliminá-la e substitui-la."

Ela simulou agora ser um homem e percebeu que não sabia direito como era um pênis. Tinha visto fotos nos bancos de dados, mas nunca vira um de verdade. Nunca simulara sexo com um humano. "Preciso ter relações sexuais com alguém daqui", pensou. "Pelo que sei dos humanos, não é difícil para uma fêmea conseguir machos para copular. Ou talvez seja mais seguro arrumar alguma coisa no holodeck. Mas será que a genitália masculina nos holoprogramas é exatamente igual à real? Deve ser, senão eu ouviria reclamações das fêmeas. O que ouço é o contrário: elas dizem que o desempenho dos homens dos holoprogramas é melhor do que dos homens reais. Para parecer real, o melhor é que eu veja como os homens reais fazem sexo, por mais repugnante que possa ser o pensamento de ter uma relação íntima com um sólido."

A transmorfa voltou à forma da Lucy e sentou-se na cama. Começou a rememorar seu passado, sentia saudade de seu povo, de unir-se a seus iguais. Já estava há muitos meses infiltrada entre os humanos. Foi escolhida face sua facilidade em assumir formas humanas, no que, por exemplo, Odo, da Estação 9, ainda tinha dificuldade e mostrava um resultado deplorável. Mas ela sabia que também tinha outra característica valorizada: muito ódio pelos sólidos, pelo que eles fizeram a seu povo, obrigando-os a assumir atitude belicosa e ativa; e ela também conseguia manter-se fria, impessoal, focada em seu objetivo diante de qualquer situação.

O bajoriano Herann, Wilson e o vulcano Voltak caminhavam para os alojamentos. Ao passarem pelo holodeck, a porta se abriu e o engenheiro de holodeck Sergei saiu.

— Vocês já participaram de uma simulação holográfica em formato de desenho animado?, perguntou Sergei. — O próprio corpo recebe uma matriz holográfica de desenho, é o que há de novidade em holografia. Acabei de testar um protótipo.

— Já me disfarcei num holoprograma, disse Voltak. — Mas isso era na época em que eu era jovem e não controlava bem meus impulsos sexuais. Entrava na simulação de alguma tripulante e interagia com ela fingindo-me de holograma. Alterava os sistemas de segurança, verificava entre os holoprogramas armazenados aqueles que eram mais interessantes. Em especial as fantasias eróticas das garotas. Isso foi há décadas, hoje o sistema de segurança não permite mais isso. Os programas holográficos são mais seguros.

— E realistas. Se o cara quer sexo, consegue uma simulação bem real, disse Wilson.

— Isso é bom, pois as garotas reais não conseguem me aguentar, disse Herann. — O meu é tão grande que, quando peguei uma trill, o simbionte reclamou que estava sendo cutucado.

Todos riram, exceto Voltak.

— Isso parece conversa fiada, disse Wilson.

— Eu tenho um programa para uso particular, mas se quiser usá-lo fique à vontade, disse Voltak para Herann. — Deixei no banco de dados. É bem exaustivo.

Voltak listou seus programas na tela. Herann acompanhou a listagem dos programas.

— Esse é o programa? Garotas Antanas 4? Vou dar conta tranquilo.

— Esse mesmo, pode acionar. Peça a versão com uma garota.

— Duas.

— Não recomendo. As antanas são realmente muito ativas sexualmente.

— Estou até pensando em três.

— Definitivamente, não recomendo, disse Voltak. — Computador, duas garotas no programa.

Herann entrou no holodeck. Passaram-se cinco minutos. Wilson e Voltak continuaram conversando, pertos do holodeck. Sergei já havia ido embora.

A porta do holodeck abriu de repente, com Herann ofegante e olhando, surpreso, para os dois. Ele não esperava que eles tivessem continuado no corredor. adentro

— Só saí para respirar ar fresco. Uma das garotas acendeu um incenso.

— Claro. Está gostando?, perguntou Voltak.

— Muito bom. Mas deixe-me voltar, senão as garotas vão reclamar.

Deu um sorrisinho e entrou de volta. Fechou-se a porta.

Os dois continuaram conversando. Passaram-se mais três minutos, a porta abriu e Herann saiu, mais ofegante ainda.

— Muito bom mesmo esse programa. Mas tive que parar porque lembrei que tenho um relatório para fazer.

— Ah, sim, um relatório, disse Wilson.

Herann caminhou pelo corredor, distanciando-se rapidamente, mas cambaleando um pouco e se apoiando nas paredes do corredor.

Wilson conteve o riso.

— E, daí, eu alterei a rotina de desmaterialização, disse o técnico da engenharia. — Quando elas se materializaram, as três estavam nuas. As roupas delas não foram desmaterializadas junto com elas, ficaram na origem.

— Você que fez isso?, perguntou o outro técnico. — O arquivo com as imagens circula até hoje! Como é que você conseguiu passar pelo sistema de segurança?

— Fiz com que o código fosse reconhecido como um comando do operador. E o código, ainda por cima, comandou que as imagens daquela sala de teletransporte fossem transmitidas para a área pública da rede.

— Você ainda tem o código?

— Tenho no meu PADD.

— Posso dar uma olhada?

— Vamos lá, deixei na minha cabine.

Cruzaram no corredor com Herann, que os saudou. Herann havia acabado de conversar com os binários sobre alterações no console de navegação. Entrou na ponte e retomou seu posto. Puxou conversa com Joanna.

— Eu queria saber como funcionam esses tradutores simultâneos.

— Por quê?

— São muito bons, parecem mágicos. Pode ser até uma raça que nunca encontramos e o tradutor já vai traduzindo mal o cara começa a falar. Isso, pra mim, é mágica! Imagine um que traduzisse o que as mulheres falam!

— Como assim?

— Por exemplo, às vezes as mulheres falam "não", mas querem dizer "sim". Com um "tradutor de mulher", quando ela falasse "não" querendo dizer "sim", o tradutor traduziria o "não" para "sim".

— Às vezes penso que você é maluco!, disse Joanna, e riu.

— O que acho maluco é a quantidade de alienígenas parecidos com os humanos.

— Grande parte deles são bem parecidos, inclusive bajorianos como você.

— Com a maioria dos alienígenas que eu encontrei, e já encontrei com um monte deles, eu fico com a impressão que se eu der uma boa esfregada com uma toalha no rosto, vira um humano perfeito.

— Dizem que isso ocorre porque temos muitos genes em comum.

— A maioria só tem a testa diferente. Nós, bajorianos, por exemplo, só temos de diferença na aparência essas pequenas protuberâncias acima do nariz. E vocês, betazoides, não tem nada na aparência que os diferencie de humanos.

— E qual sua teoria para essa semelhança na aparência?

— Talvez a seleção natural tenda a optar por essa disposição: um tronco com uma cabeça, dois braços e duas pernas.

— Mas não é muita coincidência o formato ser tão semelhante? Não haveria aí uma mão de uma entidade superior?

— Dizem que boa parte da galáxia foi como que semeada com um determinado código genético básico.

Mark aproveitou que estava a sós com Joanna no refeitório e perguntou-lhe

— Por que você acha que outros chegaram ao posto de capitão rapidamente ou pelo menos mais rápidos do que eu?

— Tem a ver com o que a Frota procura em comandantes: aqueles que se aventuram mais, participam ativamente das missões.

— Mas há aqueles que não podem se arriscar, pois são essenciais, por exemplo, para o bom funcionamento de uma nave.

— Parece que o comando da Frota não pensa assim. Por essa razão até capitães se arriscam em missões avançadas; pelo menos aqueles que visam o Alto Comando ou apenas conseguir o comando de naves de classe superior.

Foi uma breve conversa, mas, de certa forma, um erro, não o maior que Joanna ainda cometeria naquela missão. Às vezes, poucas palavras são o suficiente para alterar radicalmente comportamentos.

O klingon Vinci estava agitado na cama. Estava tendo um pesadelo recorrente. No sonho, ele era uma criança no início da vida escolar e estava na hora do recreio. As outras crianças klingons o cercaram no pátio e gritavam.

— E aí, Vinci, como você pode ser um klingon sendo assim tão mirrado?

— Um fracotão!

— É uma vergonha para a raça!

— Por que você não se mata?

— Não deveria ter nascido!

— Nem nome de klingon você tem!

Um dos garotos sacudiu um bastão no ar:

— Vamos mandá-lo para a nau?

Começaram a gritar em coro:

— Para a nau! Para a nau! Para a nau dos condenados!

— Gre'thor o espera!

O garoto klingon ergueu o bastão e começou o movimento para desferir um golpe na cabeça de Vinci.

Vinci acordou. Pulou da cama para o chão e começou a fazer flexões dos braços.

— Um, dois, três...

Pelos seus pensamentos passou a lembrança das agressões que sofrera das outras crianças klingons, por ser tão fraco.

— Quarenta e seis, quarenta e sete...

Lembrou-se do zelador da escola aconselhando-o que deveria se tornar habilidoso na luta, daí poderia revidar o ataque das outras crianças e passar a ser temido e respeitado.

— Cento e vinte, cento e vinte e um...

Por sua mente passaram os dias de academia de artes marciais, com a qual gastava toda sua mesada.

O suor escorria por seu corpo. O suporte de vida da cabine detectou a variação de temperatura da cabine e aumentou a refrigeração do ar.

— Duzentos e quarenta e quatro, duzentos e quarenta e cinco...

Havia ficado viciado em exercitar-se logo no começo da adolescência. Tentava alcançar o limite de um coração klingon. O limite que seus músculos, à beira da exaustão total, pudessem suportar.

— Trezentos e noventa e seis, trezentos e noventa e sete...

Nunca mais nenhuma criança zombara dele. Ninguém mais. Só esses pesadelos é que não cessavam. E a forma que havia descoberto para não tê-los era esgotar-se fisicamente antes de dormir.

— Seiscentos e cinquenta, seiscentos e cinquenta e um...

Estava totalmente esgotado. Deitou-se no chão mesmo e voltou a dormir em instantes.

Geralmente era um pouco monótono o trabalho do navegador. Na maior parte do tempo, ou uma nave estava em órbita de um planeta, ou estava seguindo uma rota pré-estabelecida. Herann, para se distrair, ficava lembrando do máximo de detalhes de tudo que tinha visto e ouvido. E, tentando fazer ligações entre tudo isso, vislumbrava o que, para ele, realmente estava acontecendo. E, assim, nasciam suas teorias de conspiração. Mas, às vezes, um sinal no seu painel o fazia despertar dessa ginástica mental criativa. E era o que acontecia agora. Seu painel acusava sinais de distorções espaciais adiante. Herann puxou os dados dos sensores científicos, já que não havia ninguém na ponte no posto de oficial de ciências naquele momento. Era o turno da noite, e só estavam na ponte ele, o capitão e a engenheira Mirian, que tinha desmontado todo um painel.

— Capitão, estou detectando fortes vestígios de distorções espaciais semelhantes às deixadas por motores de dobra, mas a potência estimada é muito alta.

— Faça uma sondagem de médio alcance, somente com sensores passivos, para que não sejamos detectados.

— Detecção de uma nave a cerca de 6 bilhões de quilômetros daqui e de resíduos deixados por um conduíte transdobra.

O computador reconheceu padrões borgs e recomendou manter-se distância e avisar os romulanos assim que a nave estivesse a uma distância segura. Mark ficou pensativo por alguns momentos. Concluiu que conseguir mais informações sobre os borgs poderia garantir-lhe pontos suficientes para que lhe dessem uma nave classe Galaxy para comandar.

— Vamos verificar, tenente. Essa nave tem que ser mesmo testada sob as mais diversas e adversas condições. Desativar sensores de longo alcance. Nível um de camuflagem na aproximação. Já passamos pelos romulanos, que possuem a melhor tecnologia de detecção de camuflagem; não são os borgs que irão nos detectar.

Mark não se lembrava mais dos relatórios que lera sobre os borgs, nem mesmo os tinha lido com atenção. Tinha, naquele momento, em seus pensamentos, os pontos que acumularia em sua carreira com essa iniciativa de ir além do previsto naquela missão, vislumbrando-se como Almirante no futuro. Conforme as horas avançavam, a ponte ia tendo seus postos ocupados e a tripulação ficava sabendo, com algum espanto, sobre o que seria feito a seguir.

Após 9 horas da detecção, a Szabo aproximava-se agora da nave borg, que estava imóvel. Todos na ponte estavam apreensivos. A Szabo passava vagarosamente perto da nave borg.

— Ative a sondagem passiva total, disse o capitão. — Mantenha a modalidade furtiva no máximo. Trace uma rota de órbita em torno do cubo borg.

A maior parte dos sensores da Szabo começou a captar tudo que conseguia do cubo borg. Faixas largas de frequência em diversos tipos de onda foram lidas e armazenadas. O silêncio era mantido na ponte, embora não fosse necessário tanto rigor; era consequência da tensão dos tripulantes.

— Capitão, já temos algumas interpretações das informações por nossos computadores. O senhor quer ouvir o que temos até agora?, perguntou Voltak.

— Sim, prossiga.

— O cubo está com os motores desligados, escudos e sistema de armas em modo de repouso. As dimensões são as maiores já registradas num cubo borg: aresta de 7.020 metros. Há cerca de oitenta mil sinais individuais de vida orgânica. Quase todos parecem estar nos casulos de regeneração, pois os sinais são fracos.

— Poderíamos entrar em combate e destruir essa nave?

Mark não era maluco para tentar isso, mas queria ter uma ideia sobre o poder de combate daquele cubo borg.

— Processando as informações, senhor...

Voltak havia comandado o computador que analisasse o sistema de armas e de escudos com base nas informações coletadas. Após alguns minutos, gráficos e números apareceram em sua tela.

— Não é recomendado, senhor. Mesmo com o fator surpresa totalmente do nosso lado, não conseguiríamos danificar suficientemente a nave antes que ela ficasse totalmente operacional. Poderia causar sérios danos à Szabo, com 80% de probabilidade de nos destruir.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

[825 d.C., quadrante Delta]

Taquari descia feito um doido a escadaria, até dois andares abaixo. As batidas de seu casco ecoaram pelos corredores. Precisava falar pessoalmente com Miguara, não acreditava no que havia descoberto, queria estar enganado, precisava da opinião de alguém mais experiente do que ele nas observações celestes.

Entrou sem cerimônia no escritório dela.

— Miguara, dê uma olhada no arquivo de observações de ontem, na minha pasta.

— Calma, rapaz. Parece que descobriu uma civilização extraterrestre.

— Não, foi uma coisa horrível. Espero ter errado nas contas.

— Isso é difícil. Você foi o melhor da nossa turma.

Miguara abriu os arquivos e ouviu as explicações de Taquari. Refez os cálculos.

— Dois meses e quatro dias para a colisão. Seus cálculos estão corretos, Taquari.

— O que fazemos agora, mulher?

— Nos matamos de fazer sexo?

— Estou falando sério! Você sempre consegue fazer qualquer coisa virar piada.

— Vamos divulgar para os outros astrônomos verificarem e confirmarem. Vou colocar todos os dados e nossas análises agora na rede.

Em menos de doze horas já havia uma dezena de confirmações dos cálculos e quatro observatórios haviam verificado com precisão as coordenadas e trajetória do asteroide: estava em rota de colisão direta com o planeta.

No dia seguinte, a imprensa do planeta inteiro exibia, na primeira página, a notícia sobre o asteroide. Na televisão já se viam simulações por computador sobre os efeitos do impacto no planeta. O pânico começou a tomar forma quando as reais consequências foram estimadas com o máximo de precisão. Um terço da população mundial seria perdida no primeiro ano.

Jofe, o presidente da Agência Espacial 2, estava sentado à mesa do Congresso, em audiência coletiva para expor as soluções possíveis, junto com outros especialistas. Precisou lembrar os presentes de que não se detectara com maior antecedência a ameaça porque os congressistas, há décadas, decidiram que as verbas para qualquer tipo de pesquisa espacial deveriam ser mínimas, limitadas a pôr satélites de comunicação e meteorológicos em órbita.

— O congresso sempre considerou prioritário investir em erradicação da pobreza e da fome, e não investir em projetos caríssimos de conquista espacial e observação e estudo do universo, disse um dos congressistas.

— Por isso, disse Jofe, que não adianta procurarmos soluções para desviar o asteroide de sua rota. Mesmo se não tivéssemos limites de recursos, precisaríamos de anos para desenvolver a tecnologia necessária para interceptar um asteroide.

Sequer existiam bombas potentes o bastante para desviar um asteroide de sua trajetória, se essa fosse a opção adotada. A potência máxima das bombas era limitada por tratados internacionais. A pesquisa da energia nuclear era restrita, também por tratados, para somente uso pacífico. Nunca havia sido realizada uma explosão nuclear no planeta.

Depois de três dias de debates e análises de estudos, a solução encontrada foi apenas de preparar-se para o impacto do asteroide.

A probabilidade maior era de que o impacto seria no oceano, mas só dentro de três semanas seria possível estimar o ponto exato. As consequências imediatas mais graves ocorreriam se o impacto fosse mesmo no oceano, pois, como boa parte da civilização se concentrava nos litorais, elas seriam atingidas pelas gigantescas ondas que se formariam e que teriam energia suficiente para dar várias voltas no planeta.

Devido à massa e velocidade do asteroide, sua queda no oceano provocaria alguma vaporização de material sólido do fundo, se o ponto de impacto fosse relativamente raso. A quantidade de fuligem gerada reduziria a temperatura do planeta em proporção bem menor do que se a queda fosse no continente.

Os recursos foram concentrados em criar áreas no interior dos continentes para a evacuação da população litorânea. Por precaução, criaram-se ainda abrigos subterrâneos seguros onde todo o conhecimento adquirido foi armazenado no formato ótico.

O ponto da colisão foi mesmo estimado como sendo no oceano, numa área pouco profunda. Se fosse na superfície sólida, a quantidade de material que se ejetaria na atmosfera traria consequências muito mais graves, levando décadas para o planeta se recuperar.

As pessoas mais importantes do planeta ganharam direito a permanecerem nos abrigos criados exclusivamente com esse fim, com estoque de alimentos e água para dois anos, que era o prazo previsto da duração das baixas temperaturas globais.

As denúncias sobre a venda de vagas nos abrigos especiais nunca foram apuradas, pois o caos se instalou com o impacto certeiro do asteroide. A desocupação antecipada das áreas litorâneas reduziu o número inicial de mortos. O impacto foi aproximadamente na área prevista. Dez por cento da população faleceu quase de imediato. Seguiu-se o esfriamento do planeta, que durou seis anos e quatro meses, muito além do previsto. Quase dois terços da população do planeta faleceram nesse período. Não havia alimentos para todos. Doenças se alastraram.

O trauma deixado levou a que, após um longo período de recuperação, fossem investidos muitos recursos na conquista espacial, com foguetes que alcançavam os planetas do sistema e a criação de bombas potentes, começando pelas bombas nucleares até as bombas de anti-matéria.

[1258 d.C.]

A sonda seguia pelo quadrante Delta. Ficava extremamente diminuta ante as estrelas e os planetas pelos quais cruzava. Com formato de cubo e doze metros de aresta, seguia em velocidade descomunal, com seus sensores ativados a cada dezena de milhões de quilômetros percorridos, à procura de sistemas solares promissores. Havia partido há quase vinte anos do planeta preborg e mantinha-se enviando informações uma vez por semana. Já era obsoleta, mas ainda estava funcional e vasculhava seu caminho com o fim de mapear aquela região e aterrissar no primeiro planeta habitável que encontrasse. Suas reservas de energia esgotaram-se antes disso, todavia.

Os modelos seguintes eram projetados para obter cada vez mais autonomia na pesquisa por planetas. O evento da colisão do asteroide levou os preborgs a considerar a necessidade de ter outros planetas à sua disposição, num futuro em que fossem menos custosas e mais rápidas as viagens interestelares por grandes naves. Estavam cientes de que só sobreviveriam por milênios se estivessem espalhados pela galáxia.

As sondas aterrissavam nos planetas encontrados e faziam análises da atmosfera e do solo, enviando ao planeta preborg os resultados. Modelos posteriores levavam pequenos veículos de reconhecimento. Modelos adiante levavam aeronaves com essa mesma finalidade. Todos não tripulados.

Houve muita discussão quanto a implementar nas sondas um recurso que já estava em uso há algum tempo no planeta preborg: máquinas com avançada inteligência artificial. Foi autorizado. A civilização preborg já conseguira visitar um planeta na estrela mais próxima, localizado por uma das sondas. E, agora, com o uso de inteligência artificial, uma das sondas havia servido como embaixadora num primeiro contato com uma outra civilização.

As sondas especiais foram, aos poucos, equipadas com microrrobôs que efetuavam a manutenção, expandindo a vida útil delas. No planeta dos preborgs, quando conseguiram a miniaturização para nanossondas, surgiu a ideia do uso deles para cuidar da saúde, mas o sucesso foi no uso cosmético, onde eles atuavam na busca da perfeição dos corpos. Com esse fim, o uso durou poucas décadas, pois as pessoas começaram a ficar muito parecidas umas com as outras na aparência física exterior. Ficaram conhecidas como a "geração clone", tal a semelhança entre elas. De forma paradoxal, implantes, cibernéticos ou não, nunca foram bem aceitos por aquela sociedade. Havia até ojeriza a eles. Por mais que um implante pudesse se parecer com um membro natural, era raro um preborg ter um dedo mecânico, quanto mais um braço ou uma perna. Era considerada uma imperfeição a substituição de partes orgânicas do corpo.

[1347 d.C.]

Os últimos modelos de sondas espaciais produzidos e lançados eram enormes cubos com mais de cem metros de aresta, com excelente capacidade de comunicação, com recurso de consertarem a si mesmas e de analisarem a viabilidade de inclusão de novas tecnologias durante sua viagem de exploração. A intenção agora era de comprar ou trocar tecnologias com outras raças, para acelerar seu próprio desenvolvimento tecnológico.

A sonda 408 da série 12 estava tendo sucesso em sua missão. Já trocara tecnologias com quatro civilizações, obtendo tecnologia melhorada de teletransporte não-orgânico e um sistema de armamento faser.

As sondas 407 e 408 atuavam no mesmo setor. Contudo, a sonda 407 incluíra em sua estrutura um conjunto tecnológico obtido com a espécie 52. As espécies contatadas eram numeradas, para facilidade de registro. Esse equipamento aumentou a eficiência na manipulação de dados da memória, mas realizava um trabalho paralelo. Tinha um propósito secreto: descobrir como dominar toda a tecnologia da sonda, assumindo o controle. Era um trabalho de paciência, evitando que fosse detectada sua intenção enquanto analisava paulatinamente toda a estrutura da sonda e seus recursos. Sua tecnologia multiplicava-se de forma disseminada pela sonda, permitindo cada vez mais a possibilidade de domínio da sonda pelo equipamento.

O hardware e seu software adaptaram-se ao sistema preborg, reescrevendo seu próprio código. Fez isso durante meses. Mas a sonda detectou finalmente o comportamento anormal e iniciou medidas corretivas. Diante disso, o equipamento entrou em modo totalmente ativo, procurando tomar controle imediato da sonda. Começou a apagar trechos da memória, substituindo por seu próprio código. Acessou o sistema de comunicações e enviou sua localização para sua espécie criadora, informando que a tecnologia daquela sonda teria valor.

A sonda procurou isolar as áreas afetadas, mas partes de suas diretrizes iniciais estavam sendo apagadas e novas diretrizes sendo implementadas. Estava confusa, procurando por rotinas e arquivos que já tinham sido apagados. Começou a ter sucesso em isolar o código e o hardware contaminado. Retomou o sistema de comunicações e encaminhou um pedido de auxílio à sonda 408, que era a mais próxima.

A sonda decidiu reiniciar todos os seus sistemas e isso foi eficaz em eliminar as instruções danosas. Mas, ao reiniciar, não encontrou sequer as instruções com suas diretrizes básicas. A sonda já não sabia quem era, qual era o seu objetivo, de onde provinha e para onde iria. Vasculhou todas as suas rotinas e todo seu banco de dados. Encontrou diretrizes espalhadas, algumas eram as originais e outras haviam sido criadas pela contaminação. Não sabia mais sobre as outras sondas, mas a sonda 408 recebera o pedido de auxílio e encaminhava-se para aquela área. Em quatro segundos, o cubo 407 reordenara suas diretrizes. Sua prioridade agora, baseada nos fragmentos de instruções que encontrara, era o seu auto-aprimoramento, aproveitando-se de toda tecnologia que se mostrasse útil.

Fez um levantamento de todos seus dispositivos instalados, de seu sistema de propulsão e da quantidade de combustível e energia. Havia um sistema simples de armamento. Por último, conseguiu reativar seus sensores e descobriu que um objeto se aproximava. Era a sonda 408.

O hardware contaminado ainda tentava dominar a sonda, que não tinha recursos para eliminar esse equipamento. Ela precisava de ajuda externa. Testou frequências de comunicação até conseguir contato com a sonda 408. Na troca de informações, a sonda 408 prontificou-se a prestar o auxílio necessário. A sonda 407 solicitou que ela disparasse explosivos para as coordenadas enviadas de sua estrutura. A sonda 408 disparou os explosivos e afastou-se. A pequena explosão destruiu o hardware que gerara a contaminação da sonda 407, lançando uma nuvem de fragmentos no espaço. Assim que a nuvem se dispersou, a sonda 407 lançou uma carga de microrrobôs de engenharia, reprogramados, em direção à sonda 408, que voltara a se aproximar. Os microrrobôs pousaram na estrutura daquela sonda e começaram sua migração para o centro de comando dela. Tinham instrução de dominar, na primeira prática de uma das novas diretrizes da sonda 407: obter tecnologias. Após oito horas, a sonda 408 já não existia mais. Todos seus componentes haviam sido incorporados pela sonda 407. As diretrizes e seu banco de dados haviam sido apagados pelos microrrobôs, deixando somente as informações das tecnologias utilizadas.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

[2374 d.C., USS Szabo]

Mantiveram-se por várias horas ao lado do cubo borg, coletando uma quantidade de informações desse inimigo nunca antes obtida pela Federação. Os novos dados coletados confirmavam o potencial de combate surpreendente daquele cubo. Os computadores reavaliaram como certa a destruição da USS Szabo num combate direto.

A betazoide Joanna aproximou-se do console de navegação para conversar com Herann.

— Essa história no holodeck sobre garotas antanas é tudo boato, disse Herann, de imediato.

— Que história?

— Ah, nada, nada; é um boato que anda circulando por aí.

Joanna tinha ouvido a história. Praticamente todo mundo da nave sabia, mas ela achou melhor ser discreta, embora tenha dado muita risada quando lhe contaram.

— E se ativarem os motores?, ela perguntou, apontando para a imagem do cubo na tela central. — Não seria nada bom se colidissem conosco.

— O modo de camuflagem está programado para nos tirar daqui se houver sinal de que o cubo irá se deslocar em nossa direção. Mas isso é pouco provável, continuam em estado de regeneração.

— Não sabia que os borgs eram tão poderosos, disse Joana. — Se uma só nave deles tem todo esse poder de fogo, não dá para imaginar do que uma esquadra borg seria capaz.

— Esse cubo deve ser uma novidade entre os borgs, disse Herann.

— Faz tempo que os borgs ameaçam os humanos?

— Fomos apresentados aos borgs pela entidade Q. Ele conhece bem os humanos, sabia que alguns humanos precisariam morrer no primeiro contato com os borgs para que o pacífico capitão Picard, da Enterprise, e a Federação tomassem ciência da real ameaça. Mas, mesmo assim, aquelas mortes não foram suficientes para a Federação tomar sérias e rápidas providências. É difícil vencer a burocracia e a letargia oficial.

— Sob essa ótica, então a guerra contra o Dominion parece que veio em boa hora; a Federação estava muito pacífica, sem dar atenção às ameaças latentes na galáxia.

— Se essa guerra não acabar com a Federação.

— Isso é pessimismo.

— Não é pessimismo, é a realidade. Era para estarmos vencendo essa guerra se os recursos disponíveis fossem bem aplicados, se os esforços de guerra fossem direcionados e coordenados. Perdeu-se um tempão para estabelecerem alianças essenciais. Em vez de construírem mais naves de combate, gastaram recursos para proteger sistemas inteiros de uma possível invasão e com a paranoia de transmorfos infiltrados. Multiplicaram-se por centenas de milhares os sistemas de segurança interna, de detecção, restrição da liberdade, revistas intermináveis.

— Você chegou a comentar sobre fechar a fenda espacial. Mas iriam perder a oportunidade de conhecer novas espécies do quadrante Gama, de manter contato com elas.

— Isso é o que falam e há muita gente com esse interesse, mas o interesse maior é o comércio, principalmente depois que a guerra terminar. Há gente da Federação, gente graúda, que está recebendo "ajuda de custo" para acreditar que a fenda tem que ser mantida.

— Como você pode falar isso? Interesse em dinheiro já não existe na Federação há dezenas de anos.

— Não se muda o homem da noite para o dia. O dinheiro é o que move a Federação; só não tem esse nome. Mudar o ser humano não é coisa de cem ou duzentos anos, é coisa de mil anos. As riquezas, os prazeres extras que a riqueza pode trazer, sempre serão uma tentação. Há gente do comando da Federação que passa as férias nos caros paraísos de nosso quadrante.

— Como você sabe disso?

— Tenho minhas fontes.

— Você sempre tem uma teoria de conspiração na manga. Afirmações como essas precisam ser embasadas em provas confiáveis, não em provas circunstanciais ou em boatos, em "ouvir falar".

— Quando se percebe a verdade, o chão começa a desaparecer sob os pés. Mas, depois de um tempo, acostuma-se a isso. O importante é não se iludir muito.

O computador da nave interrompeu as conversas na ponte; a coleta de informações já parecia ter sido suficiente, não havia mais informações que pudessem ser coletadas por aquele sistema de espionagem.

Todo o pessoal da ponte comemorou o sucesso. E também queriam sair de lá o quanto antes.

— Herann, vamos embora, disse o capitão.

Herann acionou os comandos para os motores de impulso, que se ativaram num patamar mínimo de energia, para evitar a detecção.

Joanna se sentiu relaxada agora. Estava tensa com a visão do cubo borg. Percebeu que sequer cogitara de rastrear os sentimentos dentro daquele cubo. Voltou à sua cadeira na ponte, sentou-se. Concentrou-se e começou a vasculhar mentalmente as formas de vida dentro do cubo. Ela não fazia ideia, mas esse seria o pior erro de sua vida.

Rapidamente rastreava a mente dos zangões. Usava uma técnica que achava muito boa e com a qual se habituara quando se encontrava no meio de uma multidão: dividir os seres inteligentes do local em quadrantes cada vez menores, analisando com precisão somente os quadrantes que se mostrassem mais promissores.

Um dos quadrantes chamou-lhe especialmente a atenção. Sentiu algo familiar e observou, mente por mente, os zangões. Descobriu logo o porquê daquele quadrante parecer especial. Um dos zangões era betazoide.

Verdan fora um dos betazoides com grande poder de telepatia, até que sua nave, em missão avançada, fora assimilada pelos borgs há 3 anos. Sua história de vida era interessante, desde a infância, quando lia com facilidade a mente dos pais e professores, passando pela adolescência, quando a mente das garotas eram livros abertos para ele. Muitas coisas engraçadas aconteceram com ele, e até a forma como fora assimilado havia sido cômica. Mas nada disso importava mais, pois agora ele era o "Um de Doze da Subjunção Nove" e não tinha nenhuma consciência de sua vida anterior. Os borgs não acharam eficientes os neurônios responsáveis pela memória na espécie betazoide. Todos os neurônios que guardavam suas memórias haviam sido retirados quando de sua assimilação e substituídos por mais eficientes módulos de memória. Suas lembranças tinham sido perdidas para sempre. Sua capacidade de telepatia se mantinha e, assim, percebeu de imediato o contato telepático de Joanna. Mas não interpretou o contato de forma correta. Saiu imediatamente de seu casulo, interrompendo sua regeneração, e enviou um alerta de contato alienígena. Joanna perdeu sua concentração, o contato telepático tinha sido bruscamente interrompido.

Aquele cubo era um protótipo de cubo tático, visando incursão no espaço romulano. Em questão de nanossegundos o comando central do cubo ordenou a ativação de todos os subsistemas de ataque e sensores de controle, cessando o estado de regeneração.

Na USS Szabo, enquanto se afastava lentamente, os painéis dos sensores acusaram a súbita mudança de estado no cubo borg. Quando Voltak abria a boca para avisar sobre isso, ouviu-se um forte som na nave, como o choque de uma nuvem de micrometeoritos diretamente contra o casco.

— O que aconteceu, Voltak? O que foi esse som? – perguntou o capitão.

— O cubo está reativando todos os seus sistemas; seus escudos se levantaram e o sistema de armas está sendo energizado. Alguns objetos colidiram com o nosso casco, respondeu o vulcano.

— Ative, ainda em modo seguro, os sensores de ampla varredura. Verifique se há alguma ameaça na área. O que eram esses objetos?

— Talvez uma chuva de meteoritos ou só lixo espacial lançado pelo cubo. Os sensores ainda estão tentando captar informações.

A nave borg havia lançado milhões de rastreadores em todas as direções, dos quais algumas dezenas colaram no casco da Szabo. O protótipo borg estava no espaço romulano para testar esse dispositivo para marcação de naves camufladas. Tratava-se, como quase tudo na tecnologia borg, de uma tecnologia híbrida a partir do que foi obtido da única nave capturada da espécie 8472, que se utilizava de tecnologia orgânica. A nave foi capturada por estar defeituosa, não oferecendo resistência.

O fato dos rastreadores minúsculos terem se colado ao casco dificultava o trabalho dos sensores da Szabo na detecção da natureza deles. Voltak pressionava o mais rápido que conseguia os comandos de seu painel, tentando obter informações do que estava acontecendo.

— Voltak, preciso de respostas, insistiu o capitão.

— Os sensores ainda estão coletando as informações. Dentro de instantes teremos uma análise.

— Não temos muito tempo, Voltak. Há algo de errado acontecendo, sinto isso.

Herann voltou-se para o capitão.

— Capitão, disse Herann, já estamos em distância suficiente para pôr a nave em um quarto de impulso sem que sejamos detectados.

— Faça isso, Herann, rápido.

— Nenhuma ameaça detectada num raio de cem milhões de quilômetros daqui, disse Voltak.

— E por que o cubo está ativando as armas? – perguntou o capitão. — Só podem ter nos detectado. Vamos nos distanciar o máximo que pudermos. Quanto tempo para podermos energizar os motores de dobra?

— Quarenta segundos, disse Herann.

— Comande que o computador aumente aos poucos a potência dos motores de impulso conforme alcancemos distância segura.

Na tela da ponte de comando via-se a imagem do cubo borg girando lentamente e com suas luzes ativando-se pouco a pouco.

— Já estamos em impulso total, capitão – disse Herann. Motores de dobra sendo energizados.

"O quanto antes sairmos daqui, melhor", pensou o capitão. Agora não era hora de vasculhar os registros da nave para verificar o que acontecera. Só quando estivessem certos de sua segurança.

— Capitão, disse Voltak, o cubo continua ativando todos seus sistemas. Estará totalmente operacional em vinte segundos.

— Motores de dobra ativos, disse Herann. — Entrando em dobra um.

A USS Szabo acelera e desaparece do espaço comum num flash de luz.

— Capitão, nossos sensores acusam que há objetos presos ao casco, disse Voltak.

— Os escudos defletores estão com problemas?

— São objetos minúsculos, em parte são orgânicos. Nossos defletores não conseguiram barrá-los.

— Capitão, os motores de dobra já estão completamente funcionais, disse Herann.

— Máxima velocidade de dobra, navegador! Voltak, aumente a potência dos defletores para nos livrarmos do que quer que esteja grudado no casco.

— Há mecanismos borgs nesses objetos, quase microscópicos, disse Voltak. — E estão transmitindo em frequência subespacial. Possivelmente são rastreadores.

"Oh, não", pensou o capitão e ordenou:

— Voltak, faça uma varredura de longo alcance só com os sensores da popa.

Voltak não precisou pôr no limite o alcance dos sensores. Ele sabia o que precisava procurar e encontrou logo na primeira varredura.

— Capitão, o cubo borg que investigávamos está diretamente em nosso encalço.

— Voltak, precisamos nos livrar desses rastreadores. Coloque os defletores em potência total.

— Precisamos reduzir para dobra quatro para redirecionar mais energia para os defletores.

— Herann, dobra quatro.

— Em dobra quatro, senhor.

— Voltak, o excedente de energia é todo seu.

— Defletores energizados no máximo, capitão.

É raro uma nave pôr no máximo seus defletores. Por isso os tripulantes acharam estranho o tom levemente azulado que todo o casco assumiu, tanto exterior como interior, além do leve zumbido que ouviam.

— Capitão, dois minutos com os defletores atuando intensivamente não surtiu qualquer efeito, disse Voltak. — Recomendo voltarmos à dobra máxima enquanto efetuo novas análises.

— Você ouviu, Herann, dobra máxima, disse Mark. — Voltak, você tem permissão para fazer todas as tentativas possíveis para eliminar esses rastreadores do nosso casco.

Mark caminhou até o console de navegação.

— Herann, efetue alterações de rota aleatórias a cada dez segundos. Abra uma tela em seu console para exibir a rota do cubo borg e verifique se ele está acompanhando nossas alterações de rota.

Voltak verificou que a parte orgânica dos rastreadores era o real problema. Eram compostos de uma cola natural extremamente forte, talvez interagindo com o casco em nível atômico ou até em nível quântico. Tão grande era a coesão, que os sensores externos, com dificuldade, conseguiam distinguir as posições dos rastreadores no casco. Auxiliado pelo computador, Voltak testou o efeito de uma longa faixa de radiação sobre os rastreadores. Testou imantar fortemente o casco com reversões constantes de polaridade. Criou nuvens iônicas ao redor da nave. Tentou fixar o feixe de teletransporte nos rastreadores, mas o teletransporte os confundia com partes do casco. Tudo isso o vulcano fez em cinco minutos, com o capitão perguntando a cada minuto como andavam as tentativas. Por último, Voltak conectou os sistemas do sintetizador ao do teletransporte e criou uma rotina que sintetizava solventes e ácidos das mais variadas fórmulas e os teletransportava para o casco. Informou o procedimento adotado ao capitão.

— Em quanto tempo teremos um solvente eficiente, Voltak?

— É imprevisível, capitão. Pode ser em minutos ou em dias. As combinações possíveis de fórmulas químicas de ácidos e solventes conhecidos chegam a milhares. A tarefa de sintetizar cada fórmula, teletransportá-la e verificar o efeito tomam vinte segundos em cada tentativa.

— Herann, o cubo borg continua a perseguição?, perguntou o capitão.

— Capitão, já efetuei mais de quarenta alterações de rota e o cubo corrigiu sua rota de forma idêntica à nossa. Ele continua acompanhando-nos e se aproximando.

Mark teve a sorte do cubo estar inicialmente em total estado de regeneração, o que tomou muitos minutos até que ele conseguisse velocidade de dobra. E aquele cubo não fora construído para atingir o máximo de velocidade de dobra possível. Era um cubo tático, com armamentos pesados. Mas conseguia velocidade ligeiramente maior do que a USS Szabo.

— Qual a estimativa de nos alcançar?

— Duas horas e quarenta e três minutos.

— Desativar camuflagem, não está sendo necessária mesmo.

A USS Szabo ficou totalmente visível no espaço, com as naceles dos motores de dobra em seu brilho máximo.

— Enviar pedido de socorro, inclusive nas frequências romulanas.

No cubo borg, os sinais fracos recebidos dos rastreadores permitiam a localização precisa da USS Szabo e, inclusive, pela análise tridimensional dos sinais recebidos, verificar que as dimensões da nave referiam-se a uma nave da classe Defiant da Federação, espécie 5618, conhecida como humanos. Uma análise preliminar obtida com os sensores de longo alcance mostrara que o sistema de camuflagem daquela nave humana era muito sofisticada e que valia a pena a captura e assimilação da tecnologia.

Na USS Szabo, Mark acabara de ordenar a Voltak que formasse uma equipe para estudar a situação, utilizando todos os recursos dos potentes computadores que equipavam a nave. Todos os dados coletados do cubo borg estavam em processamento.

— Recebemos alguma resposta ao pedido de socorro?, Mark perguntou.

— Somente duas naves por perto, disse Vinci. — Romulanas. Estão se dirigindo para cá em dobra máxima, mas a primeira a chegar será somente daqui a três horas e vinte e oito minutos.

— Herann, trace uma rota de encontro com essas naves, disse o capitão. — E coloque a Szabo nessa rota o quanto antes. Nossas vidas talvez dependam desses romulanos.

Estavam muito avançados no quadrante Beta, numa área praticamente sem planetas habitáveis e de pouco interesse do governo romulano. Parecia sorte encontrar essas duas naves nas proximidades. Mas não era sorte. Os romulanos também haviam detectado os distúrbios que um conduíte transdobra provocava no espaço e encaminharam duas naves para investigar qual era a fonte.

Mark levantou-se e dirigiu a voz para os oficiais da ponte. Quase todos os oficiais da nave estavam lá.

— Provavelmente não haverá como escaparmos de um confronto com os borgs, senhores. E a cavalaria não chegará a tempo. Precisamos de ideias para sair dessa situação da melhor maneira possível. Estudem todas as informações e alternativas possíveis. Voltak organizará esses estudos e também estará atuando com nossos computadores, com os técnicos binários e o pessoal de engenharia. Wilson ajudará com a cartografia.

Mark instruiu Voltak para que convocasse quem fosse necessário, principalmente os binários, e que pusesse os computadores a analisar toda a massa de informação já coletada. Ao mesmo tempo, já preparavam os sensores ativos de médio alcance para coletar mais informações do cubo. As tentativas de encontrar um solvente para os rastreadores borgs iriam continuar, de forma automática, pelos computadores. Se conseguissem se livrar dos rastreadores, ativariam a camuflagem e voltariam a ficar indetectáveis.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

[1347 d.C., quadrante Delta]

A sonda 407 agora havia se transformado em um cubo com mais de 130 metros de aresta. No seu banco de dados ainda havia um mapa marcando uma grande área de setores estelares e repleto de informações sobre as civilizações que os habitavam. O cubo avaliou os dados sobre cada civilização e traçou uma rota para a criação e a expansão de um domínio. Seu objetivo era o aperfeiçoamento, e os seres orgânicos não faziam parte disso, por enquanto. A rota começou com as civilizações de menor poder bélico.

Naves e sondas dos povos mais pacíficos iam sendo facilmente dominadas e seus materiais e tecnologias úteis eram incorporados, construindo-se novos cubos. Com a quarta civilização dominada, veio o recurso de mineração por métodos totalmente mecânicos, o que permitiu a aceleração na construção dos cubos. Agora já enfrentavam civilizações com médio poder bélico, com pequenas batalhas acontecendo.

Em 92 anos, todos aqueles setores eram de domínio dos cubos. A frota, naquele instante, era formada por quase 600 cubos com volume de até 500 mil metros cúbicos. Todas as tecnologias consideradas úteis dessas civilizações, principalmente às relativas às armas, foram aproveitadas. Até meados da segunda década após iniciar a expansão para outros setores, todos os seres orgânicos eram eliminados para não prejudicarem o desempenho das tecnologias. Com a espécie 149 foi assimilada uma tecnologia de nanossondas médicas de alto desempenho, que atuavam na reparação de tecidos e órgãos, inclusive em células nervosas. O projeto de uma expansão mais agressiva e a adaptação da tecnologia de nanossondas da espécie 149 levaram os cubos, todos interligados no processamento de informações, a considerarem uma forma de aproveitar os seres orgânicos. Passaram a considerar que aperfeiçoar os seres orgânicos também seria parte de sua diretriz de trazer ordem ao caos. Consideraram que os seres orgânicos, abundantes na galáxia e imperfeitos, também mereciam ser aperfeiçoados.

Nessa decisão igualmente levou-se em conta a maior versatilidade e baixo custo de obtenção e manutenção dos seres orgânicos. Eram fáceis de capturar e ótimos para as tarefas necessárias dentro dos cubos. E podiam ser melhorados com o implante de partes eletromecânicas. O custo de um ser orgânico era menor do que os robôs e diversas outras máquinas até então utilizadas.

A inclusão dos orgânicos tomou alguns anos até atingir uma eficiência mínima. Trabalhou-se inicialmente com diferentes espécies escolhidas ao acaso, dissecando-as aos milhares. As nanossondas foram adaptadas, principalmente para tomarem controle rapidamente do cérebro dos orgânicos, tirando-lhes a vontade própria. Seus centros emocionais, geralmente existentes, eram praticamente desativados. Os orgânicos que fossem considerados inúteis ou ineficientes eram eliminados.

Depois de algumas dezenas de espécies dissecadas, optou-se por assimilar somente as que seguissem um certo padrão. Aquelas com um tronco com dois braços, duas pernas e uma cabeça mostraram-se as mais eficientes, embora geralmente não tivessem razoável capacidade mental. Mas isso era desnecessário, de forma geral. Era até preferível que não fossem muito inteligentes, pois a assimilação era menos custosa. A quantidade de nanossondas necessária para assimilar um ser com alta capacidade cerebral fazia com que o custo não compensasse o ganho. Essas espécies, as muito inteligentes, eram ignoradas ou totalmente eliminadas. As espécies pouco inteligentes recebiam este mesmo tratamento.

O implante de transceptores criava a ligação dos assimilados entre si e com os cubos. Surgia uma coletividade com uma só vontade.

As nanossondas executavam, durante a assimilação, a análise genética do orgânico, eliminando-o se verificasse predisposições a doenças. Inicialmente, todas as crianças da espécie assimilada eram descartadas ou deixadas no planeta, mas se constatou que era possível aproveitar suas maiores quantidades de neurônios em bom estado para o armazenamento de dados da coletividade. E serviam como fornecedores de órgãos para reposição para os assimilados que apresentassem algum problema orgânico posterior e se fosse compensador mantê-los ativos. Todavia, isso era pouco comum. Se um componente orgânico apresentasse algum problema, o custo menor de utilizar-se de um outro orgânico levava ao descarte do defeituoso, reaproveitando-se as partes mecânicas implantadas.

Somente as espécies usadas para uma atividade em especial eram multiplicadas, incubando-se seus fetos concebidos artificialmente. Os zangões, como todo ser orgânico, envelheciam. A cada ciclo equivalente a 40 horas terrestres havia a mensuração individual do custo e da produtividade de cada zangão. Se em três ciclos seguidos o custo excedesse a produtividade, o zangão era descartado, reaproveitando-se as partes mecânicas. Não existiam zangões idosos.

Logo após as primeiras assimilações, quando os borgs iniciavam de imediato o processo de assimilação com o primeiro contato, verificaram que era uma boa tática ameaçar inicialmente. Tirava algo do efeito surpresa, mas deixava mais fragilizada a espécie a ser assimilada, reduzindo o custo da assimilação. Nisso havia importância o nome escolhido pela comunidade borg para se identificar perante cada nova espécie. Geralmente utilizava-se um nome de poucas sílabas, de acordo com a análise prévia do banco de dados da nova espécie. Numa delas, o nome teve que ser longo para condizer com a cultura da civilização, ficando a apresentação borg: "Nós somos os tatabacuchthrak hak boshtuhuk. Sua existência, como a conheciam, acabou. Acrescentaremos suas peculiaridades biológicas e tecnológicas às nossas. Resistir é inútil."

Numa outra espécie, o nome escolhido ficou cômico, pois era uma gíria recente, que não constava no banco de dados extraído. Quando os borgs se apresentarem para a espécie como "nós somos os mercs", a tripulação da ponte da nave caiu na gargalhada. Foram todos assimilados.

[1594 d.C.]

A civilização preborg expandiu-se para outros sistemas graças às sondas. A maioria delas não encontrou nada de relevante durante seu tempo de vida ou ficou fora de uso por alguma falha ou incidente. Das centenas de sondas encaminhadas, pouco mais de três dezenas retornaram informações sobre planetas habitáveis. Isso foi suficiente para que o resultado fosse favorável, ao possibilitar a expansão para outros territórios promissores. Quatro sondas transmitiram informações sobre novas tecnologias obtidas. A surpresa foi a Agência Espacial 1 receber o sinal de uma das sondas consideradas desaparecidas, identificada como sonda 407, série 12. Mas, na verdade, eram os borgs.

A coletividade borg havia decidido que já possuía poder bélico suficiente para aproveitar-se da informação de uma das diretrizes recuperadas de sua programação original. Entre as diretrizes originais, uma estabelecia o retorno da sonda ao ponto de partida ou o envio das informações coletadas, qual fosse a opção mais adequada. A coletividade decidira que seria apropriado assimilar essa civilização, reunindo uma frota de cubos que se direcionava ao setor dos preborgs. E a forma de menor custo seria simular tratar-se de uma sonda original preborg.

A Agência Espacial transmitiu ao governo a notícia do retorno de uma sonda perdida. Era a primeira sonda que retornava fisicamente. O governo aproveitaria o evento para uma comemoração mundial. A previsão da chegada era de quatro semanas.

Essas semanas passaram-se lentamente para os cientistas, empolgados com a perspectiva das informações que a sonda traria. Essas informações deveriam ser muito importantes, senão a sonda optaria por apenas transmitir os dados, segundo o padrão estabelecido. O povo preborg estava orgulhoso de ter conseguido produzir sondas espaciais tão perfeitas.

A recepção seria no 15º planeta do sistema. Boa parte da frota preborg acompanharia o retorno da sonda a partir desse ponto, como parte do espetáculo político.

Faltando uma semana para a chegada, os sensores mais longínquos captaram a frota borg se dirigindo ao sistema.

Embora os cientistas e políticos comemorassem o fato de uma sonda ter criado uma verdadeira frota, que interpretavam como um exemplo da eficiência, alguns militares ficaram preocupados.

— Mas essa frota está transmitindo o sinal padrão de reconhecimento, diziam os cientistas.

— Não podemos perder essa oportunidade de confraternização entre nosso povo, diziam os políticos.

Quatro dias após a chegada dos borgs, aquela civilização estava assimilada. Passaram a ser todos borgs. A espécie preborg já constava no banco de dados como a espécie zero.

[1722 d.C.]

Uma sonda borg entrou no quadrante Beta pela primeira vez. Uma esfera com pouco mais de seis metros de diâmetro, com a única tarefa de rastrear vida inteligente e as tecnologias, como as sondas preborgs faziam. Mas agora o interesse era de expandir o território borg, assimilar civilizações inteiras e suas tecnologias. A cada dois meses, a sonda transmitia para o espaço borg um pacote com os dados coletados. Manter-se-ia nessa tarefa até quase esgotar suas reservas de energia, quando então se autodestruiria. Era uma sonda de prospecção.

Ela girava lentamente em torno de seu próprio eixo enquanto captava os primeiros sinais dos setores do quadrante à frente. Analisando esses sinais, principalmente traços de uso de motor de dobra, decidia a rota a seguir, na busca de civilizações que parecessem ser as mais avançadas tecnologicamente da região.

A sonda já estava há duas semanas em deslocamento apenas inercial, somente coletando dados suficientes para decidir por alterações em sua rota. Terminara o processamento dos dados, traçando, por fim, a rota. Reativou os motores, quando parou de repente. Seus motores desligaram. A sonda não mais girava em torno de seu eixo e nem se deslocava pelo espaço. Um rápido clarão e, sobre ela, sentado, apareceu um ser que viria futuramente a ser conhecido no quadrante Alfa como Q. Seu rosto e corpo eram humanos, a mesma forma que adotará no seu futuro contato com humanos. O que lhe diferia a aparência agora eram diversos implantes cibernéticos, como se tivesse sido assimilado pelos borgs.

— Até que não fico tão ruim como borg – falou Q, como se conversasse com a sonda.

Estalou os dedos e em torno dele surgiram diversos painéis de comando e telas flutuando no espaço.

— Vamos ver o que esta sonda quer fazer...

Q pressionou teclados, girou botões, divertindo-se com isso. Milhares de informações deslizaram pelas telas.

— Ah, seus borgs malvadinhos, vocês não podem ainda se expandir para este quadrante. E, depois, vocês ainda irão para o quadrante Alfa? Não, não podem. Vamos esperar mais um pouco? Quando tiver passado por lá o capitão Archer, o capitão Kirk e, ah, estivermos na época daquele que será o meu preferido, capitão Picard, vocês estarão liberados para bisbilhotar estes quadrantes. Se vocês chegassem lá tão rápido assim, seria o fim dos humanos e, no longo futuro, acreditem, nem o Q-Continuum, nem eu, esta maravilha do Universo, existiriam. Prometo que lhes apresentarei pessoalmente os humanos assim que eles estiverem no ponto certo para se tornarem ótimos zangões.

Q estalou novamente os dedos e todos os dados coletados e armazenados pela sonda foram apagados e substituídos por dados falsos.

— Pronto, com esses dados seu passeio não será tão interessante...

Outro estalo de dedos e Q desapareceu. A sonda voltou a se mover, planejando agora, com base nos dados falsos, um percurso que a manterá distante das principais civilizações do quadrante Beta. Depois de algumas décadas informando aos borgs que nada de interesse havia encontrado, e com sua reserva de energia esgotando-se, a sonda ativou sua autodestruição.

No decorrer dos séculos, Q fez o mesmo com as outras catorze sondas borgs encaminhadas ao quadrante Beta e à parte do quadrante Alfa. Cada uma seguindo por um caminho que parecia promissor, mas nada tendo a reportar aos borgs.

Assim, os borgs acreditaram que não era compensador expandir-se para esses quadrantes, e a evolução natural das civilizações desses quadrantes manteve-se por mais alguns séculos. Em especial, a civilização no planeta Terra.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

[2374 d.C., USS Szabo]

Wilson estudou exaustivamente a cartografia da região. Não havia onde a USS Szabo se esconder; sequer uma nebulosa com boa densidade, onde poderiam aguardar em segurança a chegada de reforços. E, com rastreadores no casco, Wilson não tinha certeza de qual deveria ser a densidade da nebulosa necessária para bloquear o envio do sinal aos borgs.

A quantidade de informações obtidas sobre a estrutura do cubo borg estava exigindo todo o poder de processamento dos computadores.

— Redirecionar o máximo de energia para a seção dos pacotes de gel auto-replicantes. Em quanto poderemos aumentar o poder de processamento?, perguntou o capitão.

— Em cinco minutos teremos um incremento de 80%, senhor, disse a engenheira Mirian.

Após mais vinte minutos de processamento, já havia um plano preparado. O vulcano Voltak convocou de imediato uma reunião para repassar esse plano e definir papéis. Na sala de controle tático, toda a equipe principal da nave se reuniu. Voltak utilizou a grande tela central para expor o plano.

— A análise do cubo - vamos chamá-lo de Cubo 1, por falta de nome melhor e para não perdermos tempo com isso - apontou que há quatro pontos que, se atacados internamente, enfraqueceriam parte dos escudos em áreas críticas, o suficiente para que nossos torpedos penetrem. Assim que o Cubo 1 nos alcançar, vamos simular uma rendição. Vamos condicionar essa rendição ao teletransporte, por nossa parte, da tripulação a ser assimilada. Eles vão recusar, mas continuaremos insistindo, somente para ganhar tempo.

Na tela a imagem do cubo era exibida, com os pontos críticos marcados. Na imagem seguinte o cubo era recortado para se exibirem os pontos para os teletransportes de infiltração. Quatro pontos.

— Mas como passaremos os feixes de teletransporte pelos escudos?, perguntou Lucy.

— Entre os dados coletados, conseguimos uma forma de fazer isso. Vamos limitar o teletransporte para um tripulante para cada ponto. Para três dos quatro pontos o procedimento é simples. Só levará cinco segundos para o tripulante localizar o equipamento e poderá desativá-lo em instantes.

— E o quarto ponto?, perguntou o bajoriano Herann.

— Esse que é o grande problema. Está localizado numa área blindada aos sensores sobre a qual não sabemos muito. As informações são as que conseguimos baixar do banco de dados do Cubo 1. Deve-se levar de um a dois minutos para desabilitar esse ponto.

— Um ou dois minutos não é muito, disse Herann.

— Esse tempo é relevante. Nós podemos teletransportar de volta os três tripulantes que atuaram na desabilitação dos pontos 1 a 3 antes que os zangões sejam ativados para captura.

— O quarto corre o risco de ser pego pelos zangões?, perguntou o klingon Vinci.

— É praticamente certo que ele será pego. E, pela simulação de combate, é muito provável que não consigamos mais travar o sinal do teletransporte, pois o Cubo 1 já terá começado a nos atacar.

— O quarto tripulante estará numa missão que pode ser suicida, disse Vinci.

— Por isso, para a quarta pessoa qualquer um pode se candidatar. Para as outras três, os computadores já sugeriram uma lista.

Voltak pressionou um comando no console e a lista dos nomes sugeridos para cada posição apareceu na tela.

— Eu aceito a primeira posição, disse Herann.

— Eu ficarei com a segunda, disse Vinci.

— E eu, com a terceira, disse Lucy.

— Esta será a equipe, portanto. Quanto à quarta posição, quero que esvaziem a sala e, quem quiser se candidatar, volte em dez minutos. Estarei esperando. O tempo é escasso, por isso não podemos esperar mais que isso.

Lucy se tranquilizou, pois não poderia correr o risco de ser a quarta pessoa na missão. Ainda tinha que repassar as informações coletadas para o Dominion.

Todos saíram da sala e Voltak esforçava-se para manter-se sereno enquanto aguardava a chegada de voluntários. Com o seu treinamento mental vulcano, controlava uma ligeira inquietação diante do pensamento de que poderia não haver voluntários e, sendo assim, um dos tripulantes teria que ser escalado compulsoriamente.

Sergei suava frio enquanto caminhava para sua cabine. Pensava em se candidatar, mas seria ele adequado? Ao entrar no alojamento, começou a analisar rapidamente as telas a respeito do plano.

Uma das qualidades do capitão Mark era acreditar que todos tinham que saber o que estava ocorrendo, a não ser que o assunto fosse confidencial. Por isso quase todas as análises feitas pelo computador estavam à disposição de qualquer tripulante. Praticamente todos os tripulantes acompanhavam os boletins com as análises, as simulações. Foi assim que Sergei se deu conta de que seria essencial que fosse ele a quarta pessoa na missão.

Já havia se passado os dez minutos que Voltak estipulara. Em seu PADD, Voltak tentava entender a complexidade dos esquemas da nave borg.

Sergei entrou na sala. Foi direto ao ponto.

— Voltak, eu sou o mais adequado para a quarta posição.

— Vamos aguardar mais dois minutos para ver se aparece mais algum candidato. Precisamos de você para montar as simulações.

— Posso montar as simulações e treinar para esta missão. Com licença...

Sergei pegou o PADD de Voltak, correu os olhos pelas telas que ele avançava rapidamente e devolveu em seguida o aparelho.

— Nesses segundos já guardei de memória todos esses esquemas do cubo, pergunte-me o que quiser a respeito.

Voltak avançou as telas e selecionou uma ao acaso.

— O nodo de energia 404 está em que grade?

— Grade 3282, e estima-se que sua desativação desabilitaria o suporte para vida orgânica das grades 3200 a 3800.

Voltak confirmou a resposta, conferindo-a com o resultado do processamento de seu PADD, já que exigia acompanhar os circuitos ligados àquele nodo. Era impressionante que Sergei respondesse de imediato. Voltak elaborou mais três questões, respondidas prontamente por Sergei, e conferidas como corretas por Voltak.

— Sergei, não tenho tempo para entender como você consegue isso e nem seria o momento apropriado, mas não tenho dúvidas que você é a pessoa que precisamos. Não temos o esquema exato do quarto ponto, podemos apenas estimar. Precisamos mesmo alguém que, ao tomar contato com essa área, consiga visualizar qual deve ser o nodo de energia correspondente.

— Pode deixar comigo, Voltak. Já carreguei nos holodecks os arquivos de esquemas borg. A criação do ambiente holográfico está em pré-processamento.

— Em quanto tempo poderemos começar as simulações?

— Me dê vinte minutos.

Voltak passou para Sergei a permissão de acesso ao restante dos esquemas do Cubo 1, confidenciais.

Sergei correu para o holodeck. Já iria implementar as modificações necessárias.

Voltak se reuniu com Herann, Vinci e Lucy para discutirem a missão.

— O plano elaborado pelos computadores é muito bom, mas há uma determinação que me preocupa, disse Voltak.

— As doses de Ercilin?, perguntou Vinci.

Voltak confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. Lucy estudara tão bem a raça humana que sabia claramente do que se tratava o Ercilin, um poderoso estimulante sintético, de efeito temporário e que podia causar vício com uma única dose. A produção e o comércio estavam proibidos há décadas.

— E como vamos conseguir a droga?, perguntou Lucy. Os sintetizadores são bloqueados para a produção dessa e de outras drogas.

— Os computadores fizeram o desbloqueio, disse Voltak. As ampolas já foram sintetizadas.

— Então já foi decidido que todos deverão receber a dose?, perguntou Herann.

— Eu não preciso de nenhuma droga, disse Vinci.

— O incremento no desempenho de cada um será fundamental para combater os borgs.

— Essa droga foi usada nas guerras eugênicas terrestres, muitos ficaram psicóticos, disse Vinci. — Não tem cabimento usarmos. Klingons não se drogam para a batalha.

— Nas guerras eugênicas o Ercilin era de uma fórmula rudimentar.

Vinci continuou a recusar-se a usar a droga, mesmo que fosse uma única dose. Não seria usada nas simulações. Pensou-se em substituir Vinci na missão, mas os computadores assinalaram que a participação dele era vital, mesmo que não se utilizasse da droga.

Sergei já colocara as primeiras simulações nos holodecks e os treinamentos começaram. Várias complicações possíveis foram introduzidas, pois os tripulantes precisavam estar cientes de que poderiam ocorrer imprevistos. Testaram outras possibilidades que imaginaram, mas o plano elaborado pelos computadores ainda se mostrava ser o melhor.

Herann, Vinci e Lucy saíram do holodeck com um ar mais preocupado do que nas outras oito simulações anteriores. Sergei saiu por último, dizendo:

— Eu sei que não será possível me salvar. Agradeço o esforço e preocupação de vocês em tentar cumprir a missão e me salvar ao mesmo tempo.

— Tem que haver um jeito, disse Lucy, fingindo que se preocupava com a vida de Sergei.

— Não há como, disse Sergei. Já rodei antes diversas simulações nos computadores e não há forma como eu sair vivo. Já estou conformado.

— Se conseguirmos mais dois minutos, daria tempo para você ir para uma área em que o teletransporte travasse em seu sinal, disse Vinci.

— Já estamos na nona simulação e conseguimos reduzir em só dez segundos o tempo da missão, disse Sergei. E os fatores imponderáveis estão mais contra nós do que a favor.

— E nas simulações 3 e 4 nem conseguimos concluir a missão, disse Herann.

— Há uma série de fatores que podem prejudicar a missão, disse Sergei. Os mais prováveis vamos rodar nas próximas simulações. Alguns já vimos nas simulações já realizadas.

Os quatro já se movimentavam pelos corredores do cubo borg simulado de forma rápida. Destruíam os nodos de energia com precisão. Mas havia muita coisa que estava fora do controle, que poderia sair errada.

Vinci entrou na enfermaria.

— Ativar holograma médico de emergência.

— O holograma já está ativo, respondeu o computador.

Vinci andou pela enfermaria e encontrou o médico compenetrado no sintetizador médico, que estava todo desmontado e com as peças espalhadas pelas mesas e macas. Para poupar o pessoal da engenharia da nave, o holograma médico estava programado para fazer a manutenção e implementar aperfeiçoamentos dos equipamentos de sua área.

— Doutor?

O holograma virou-se.

— Oh, desculpe-me, Sr. Vinci. Qual a natureza da emergência médica?

— Estou sentindo uma ligeira dor muscular, principalmente nos braços.

— Deite-se, por favor, neste aparelho.

O médico ligou o aparelho e analisou as informações e imagens que eram carregadas no banco de dados médico.

— Sua saúde está perfeita, Sr. Vinci. É admirável um klingon se cuidar tão bem. O que ocorre é uma deficiência alimentar. Como o senhor exercita-se muito, seu corpo requer uma quantidade anormal de proteínas e alguns aminoácidos adicionais. São necessários para que seu organismo recupere os músculos, sanando as micro-lesões que exercícios intensos provocam neles. Vou programar um suplemento proteico na rede de sintetizadores. Daqui a 5 minutos, toda refeição que pedir virá com esse reforço.

— Obrigado, doutor.

O klingon levantou-se e ia sair da enfermaria, quando o doutor lhe perguntou:

— O senhor vai participar da missão no cubo borg, certo?

— Sim, irei.

— Estou ajustando o sintetizador médico para produzir um tecido que gostaria que fosse testado com os borgs, caso tenha que entrar em combate com um deles.

— Não tenho dúvidas que entrarei em combate com eles.

— Ótimo, quer dizer, espero que meu protótipo seja útil. Analisei toda a base de dados dos contatos que a Federação teve com os borgs e acredito que há uma solução para se evitar as nanossondas.

O médico pegou um pedaço de tecido e mostrou para o klingon.

— Este protótipo é um tecido que simula a pele orgânica e que se expande imediatamente ao sofrer alguma lesão. Simula tão bem a pele orgânica, que possui até vasos sanguíneos com sangue artificial circulando, bombeado pela compressão de alguns trechos desses vasos.

— Entendo.

— Pelos testes que fiz, acredito que os túbulos dos borgs, que injetam as nanossondas, fazem-no quando atingem a rede de vasos sanguíneos. Assim, se a pele estiver recoberta com esse tecido, as nanossondas serão injetadas nele e não na pessoa. E assim ficarão circulando pela rede de vasos à procura das estruturas principais do corpo para iniciar a assimilação.

— E eu farei o teste?

— Sim, por favor. Assim que eu terminar de ajustar o sintetizador médico, produzirei tecido suficiente para um par de longas luvas e um protetor para o pescoço. Gostaria que o senhor os colocasse antes de entrar em combate com os borgs.

— E quando posso pegá-los?

— Assim que estiverem prontos, arrumarei alguém para levá-los à sua cabine.

— Estamos acertados.

Não fazia parte da programação original do holoprograma médico procurar por inovações. No máximo, implementaria aperfeiçoamentos desenvolvidos pelo pessoal da engenharia médica da Frota. Mas as alterações que Sergei havia incluído na programação original, quando queria o exame genético de seu gato, fez com que o atendimento aos pacientes tivessem prioridade máxima, inclusive ativando sub-rotinas de busca por métodos preventivos.

O klingon não era o único a ser atormentado por lembranças da infância. Sergei também era importunado em seus sonhos por um momento de sua infância. Um sonho recorrente. Seus pais brigavam e ele acreditava que era por sua causa. Ficava encolhido no seu quarto, debaixo da coberta, com medo do que poderia acontecer com ele. Será que iriam abandoná-lo? Ouvia o pai falar que era culpa dela ter um filho com dificuldades na escola, que o filho nunca seria nada na vida. A mãe respondia que faltava pouco para terem dinheiro para pagar a reengenharia genética clandestina. O garoto estava muito assustado, o que era essa reengenharia? Achava que seus pais não gostavam dele e, no silêncio de seu quarto, chorava, pensava em fugir. E abraçava com mais força ainda seu urso de pelúcia.

O capitão Mark ajudava a reconfigurar os poucos rifles fasers para que suas modulações fossem variáveis. Mas, se a missão de sabotagem ao cubo não desse certo, nem um batalhão de soldados com fasers resolveria a situação. O que Mark precisava era de naves de combate. Fora informado de que a lista das naves que responderam ao pedido de socorro aumentara, incluindo até a Enterprise, que estava em missão no quadrante. Nenhuma chegaria a tempo.

Voltak reuniu rapidamente os oficiais. Começou a falar logo que o último convocado entrou na sala:

— Houve uma alteração no nosso plano. Os computadores continuaram a estudar as possibilidades e sugeriram um incremento ao primeiro plano. Sugeriram um primeiro rápido combate visando desabilitar bloqueios de rotas de acesso.

— Mas como vamos fazer isso? Olha o tamanho desse cubo!, disse Joanna, apontando para a imagem do cubo na tela.

— Serão apenas três rajadas de faser na máxima potência por 5 segundos. E em pontos determinados, disse Vinci.

— E ganharemos o quê com a desabilitação desses bloqueios?, perguntou Herann.

— Um desses bloqueios possui nível de prioridade máximo de manutenção no Cubo I, o que exigirá parada total do cubo, disse Voltak. — Os computadores estimam quinze minutos de parada. Os outros dois pontos levarão mais tempo para conserto, são de baixa prioridade. Mas a desabilitação deles será vantajosa no combate seguinte.

— E os rastreadores borgs? Não há chance de conseguir tirá-los do casco?, perguntou Joanna.

— Os computadores ainda estão tentando, disse Voltak. — Mas a probabilidade de sucesso é baixa.

O capitão Mark detalhou o plano do primeiro combate, explicando porque aceitou a alteração. Todos saíram para se prepararem, pois, dentro de dez minutos, a nave iria entrar em alerta vermelho, quando o cubo a alcançaria. Nesses dez minutos, toda a tripulação foi avisada e já ficaram próximos aos postos de combate, aguardando o alerta.

— Alerta vermelho, disse o capitão. Parada total. Energizar os bancos fasers no máximo. Erguer escudos.

Em dois minutos, o Cubo I também saiu de dobra e posicionou-se a poucos quilômetros da USS Szabo. Assim que os sensores detectaram o cubo borg e fixaram-se na sua posição, a USS Szabo iniciou os potentes disparos de fasers, iluminando aquela região do espaço e atingindo com precisão o cubo. O zumbido dos geradores fasers, em potência total, ecoaram por toda a nave.

O Cubo I respondeu ao fogo com disparos seguidos nas naceles da Szabo até enfraquecer suficientemente os escudos e atingi-las. O painel da engenharia da Szabo apontou uma sobrecarga no núcleo de dobra e o capitão recebeu o alerta.

O sistema de navegação, conforme programado, ativou imediatamente a velocidade de dobra logo que a última rajada planejada de faser cessou.

— Qual é o estado do núcleo de dobra?, perguntou o capitão pelo sistema de comunicação.

— Não deveríamos ter entrado em dobra, respondeu Mirian. Se ficarmos por mais de trinta minutos nessa velocidade, teremos que nos livrar do núcleo.

— Mantenha o máximo de dobra e deixe em prontidão o mecanismo de ejeção do núcleo, apenas por precaução.

Ele olhou seu painel.

— Não vamos precisar de trinta minutos, continuou o capitão. — Em vinte e sete minutos teremos o segundo embate.

Mark dirigiu o olhar para Voltak, que, com um movimento de cabeça, confirmou a informação.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

[2015 d.C., quadrante Delta]

Para a assimilação da espécie zero, os borgs precisaram adaptar o processo. A característica incomum de funções cerebrais distribuídas em vários centros nervosos era um desafio para os sistemas borgs. Se não fosse essa enorme capacidade cerebral, que contribuiria em muito com a capacidade de processamento da coletividade, a espécie zero seria descartada, mesmo sendo bilhões.

Com as nanossondas não foi difícil eliminar a vontade própria daquela espécie, mas a integração de suas mentes à coletividade não era perfeita. A análise dos benefícios da espécie zero fez com que ela fosse mantida na coletividade, o que se mostraria depois como um grande erro.

A espécie zero foi selecionada para atender o sistema de armas dos cubos e foi treinada para isso. Era onde a coletividade mais necessitava de capacidade de processamento. Não era só apertar botões, requeria analisar as defesas de quem estivesse sendo atacado e ajustar rapidamente os armamentos utilizados. E atuavam também no desenvolvimento e aperfeiçoamento desses sistemas, principalmente na incorporação de novas tecnologias assimiladas. Isso condizia com a diretriz de alocar os recursos onde melhor pudessem ser aproveitados.

Todo cubo de ataque e todo cubo de assimilação recebeu uma equipe da espécie zero para seus sistemas de armas. Nos maiores cubos a equipe era de cinquenta ou mais da espécie. A adaptação a essa atividade foi perfeita. O custo nos processos de assimilação reduziu-se em mais de 20%, pois se tornaram mais rápidos. O tempo de batalha e as perdas de cubos caíram.

Mas houve a guerra civil. A responsabilidade pelo início da guerra interna foi a diretriz, então existente, que determinava que qualquer ser não reconhecido pelos sensores internos era uma ameaça e deveria ser eliminado.

A espécie zero ficava no limite de reconhecimento devido à sua peculiar ligação à coletividade. Quando o cubo 478 recebeu uma equipe da espécie zero para seu sistema de armas, os sensores internos, que estavam com um desajuste na calibragem, marcaram-nos como invasores e iniciou uma ofensiva. Um grupamento de zangões começou o ataque, eliminando metade daquela equipe. Os que sobraram, refugiaram-se no sistema de armas, lacraram a sala e isolaram seus sistemas do restante da nave. Acessaram o sistema de alerta da coletividade e enviaram um pedido de socorro, informando sobre o ataque e que precisavam de auxílio. Enquanto a coletividade processava o que estava ocorrendo, em resposta automática, o cubo 603 se posicionou ao lado do cubo 478 e iniciou um ataque, visando desabilitar aquele cubo.

A informação sobre o ataque alcançou as demais equipes da espécie zero de outros cubos. A reação em cadeia não demorou a iniciar. Equipes da espécie zero se preveniram tomando o comando dos cubos onde estavam. Quando a coletividade decidiu agir, mais de trezentos cubos estavam sob o controle da espécie zero. A coletividade ordenou a eliminação da espécie zero, que respondeu de imediato, quebrando a conexão com a coletividade nos cubos dominados. A espécie zero utilizou o sistema de comunicação de combate, exclusivo para coordenar os cubos entre si durante as batalhas, e estabeleceu os rudimentos de uma segunda coletividade. Aproveitando-se do que ainda era um fator surpresa, comandou um ataque aos cubos não dominados. Todos os zangões nos cubos dominados já estavam conectados à segunda coletividade. Quando a coletividade original ordenou o ataque aos outros cubos, a espécie zero, agora dominando quase a metade dos cubos que restaram, decidiu fazer uma retirada estratégica, para evitar perdas de seus cubos e avaliar os passos para atingir o que era agora seu objetivo imediato: eliminar a coletividade original, pois ela era imperfeita e representava uma ameaça.

O que se seguiu foi uma guerra com quase 180 anos de duração. Narrar as principais batalhas, seu desenrolar e as consequências requereria vários volumes, que talvez nunca serão escritos. A batalha pelo setor 620, por si só, resultaria num arquivo com 900 páginas ou mais. A destruição de tecnologias de civilizações ainda não assimiladas, para que a coletividade da espécie zero não as assimilasse, eram curiosas histórias.

A guerra só perdeu o equilíbrio entre as duas partes quando um dos cubos despertou a curiosidade de um ser da civilização caronídea. Os caronídeos eram também uma fusão de orgânicos com máquinas, mas, ao contrário dos zangões, eram mais máquinas do que orgânicos. E a decisão de serem biorobóticos decorreu da vontade de perpetuarem sua existência individual, substituindo aos poucos suas partes orgânicas. A vida quase eterna que conseguiram levou muitos dos caronídeos a se aventurarem pela galáxia, em busca de novidades que tornassem suas vidas interessantes.

Essa curiosidade levou aquela nave caronídea a entrar no espaço borg e acoplar-se ao primeiro cubo que encontrou, que era da coletividade da espécie zero. O sistema borg não detectou a nave, pois a tecnologia caronídea estava muito adiante, principalmente a de camuflagem, que faria o sistema de camuflagem romulano parecer engrenagem de relógio mecânico. Aquela nave caronídea só tinha um tripulante, pois era o que bastava. As partes orgânicas do tripulante eram conectadas à nave. O caronídeo precisou se desconectar e usar um corpo criado para locomoção. Um mecanismo de transporte se conectava aos ombros do que sobrava de orgânico no caronídeo. Caronídea, para ser exato, pois era uma fêmea da espécie. O que havia de orgânico – sua cabeça e a parte superior do tronco – foi erguido no ar. Via-se uma coluna vertebral mecânica encaixada e movimentando-se nessa parte orgânica, como um verme suspenso no ar. O mecanismo transportou essa parte orgânica até a estrutura do corpo, encaixando-a perfeitamente nele. Dispositivos de conexão se ativaram e, com claro sinal de satisfação na face, a caronídea agora tinha braços, troncos e pernas, e podia caminhar.

Seu ingresso na nave borg foi ignorado. Era a nova diretriz daquela comunidade, implementada diante do que acontecera com a espécie zero na coletividade original: somente atacar aqueles cuja presença claramente representasse uma ameaça.

A caronídea divertia-se com o passeio pela nave. Aquele ambiente voltado totalmente à tecnologia a fascinava. Foram precisos quatro dias para que ela conhecesse todo o cubo e as tecnologias utilizadas, a maioria rudimentares para ela, mas exóticas. Começou a pensar em se integrar àquele cubo. Mas o que era só uma ideia virou uma necessidade: o cubo entrou inesperadamente em combate contra outro cubo e levou a pior, escapando por pouco de ser destruído. A nave caronídea ficou vagando pelo espaço, não muito menos destruída do que a parte do cubo em que estava fixada.

Não era característica da espécie caronídea se preocupar, mas procurar soluções para os problemas que surgissem. E a solução estava clara para ela: integrar-se aos borgs. Muito do conhecimento da espécie dela estava na sua nave perdida. A caronídea não sabia sequer, por exemplo, montar do zero um dispositivo de camuflagem. Mas, mesmo assim, era muito grande a quantidade de informações que ela guardava em sua memória, principalmente o conhecimento que ela coletara daquele cubo borg. Sua primeira providência foi desativar a rotina de autodestruição da nave. Os borgs preferiam perder totalmente um cubo a arriscar-se a ter sua tecnologia utilizada por outra espécie que se apropriasse de um cubo fora de combate.

O restante foi relativamente fácil para ela. O próprio cubo se encarregava de sua manutenção, reconstruindo-se, enquanto ela analisava todas as rotinas dos sistemas, procurando brechas de segurança. Encontrou algumas. Em poucas horas todos os borgs daquele cubo e a tecnologia dele estavam a seu serviço. O vínculo com a coletividade ainda era mantido, mas, para aquele cubo, devido a modificações feitas pela caronídea, ela era alguém superior à coletividade. Mais algumas semanas se passaram até que a caronídea aproveitasse o vínculo e seu conhecimento da tecnologia borg e incluísse, em toda aquela coletividade, a nova diretriz: que ela era a rainha borg, que era não só parte da coletividade, mas que a coordenava, pois a perfeição requeria liderança.

Nos dois anos seguintes, a coordenação da rainha borg favoreceu a coletividade da espécie zero. Não se conseguiu rendição ou negociação, somente com a aniquilação completa da coletividade original é que a guerra civil acabou. O prejuízo aos borgs totalizou dezenas de milhares de cubos destruídos, bilhões de borgs mortos. O que sobrou da frota da rainha borg não foi muita coisa, mas ela apreciou muito a aventura da guerra - o que antes ela desconhecia - e o desafio de, agora, reiniciar o império borg e expandi-lo. Mas sua liberdade era limitada, não podia modelar toda a comunidade borg como queria. Havia uma série de diretrizes nas quais não conseguia interferir, por mais que tentasse mudar os sistemas. A diretriz da busca da perfeição, por exemplo, era um tanto exagerada segundo seu ponto de vista: perdia-se muito tempo em deixar tudo perfeito dentro da coletividade, até as mais insignificantes coisas. Mas ela sabia que se acostumaria com isso.

[2189 d.C.]

A rainha percebia algo familiar na coletividade. Eram informações e padrões que ela reconhecia como de sua espécie; como dos caronídeos. Verificando a tripulação de cada cubo, ela localizou mais de dois mil caronídeos. Eram os que restaram de uma colônia remota, aqueles de sua espécie que optaram por não usar implantes. Mas agora estavam todos assimilados, classificados como a espécie 125, espalhados pelos cubos. E com seus obrigatórios implantes de zangões, o que era uma ironia para uma dissidência que rejeitava substituir partes orgânicas por mecânicas. "Seria bom ter algum aqui comigo", pensou a rainha. "Talvez formar um conselho, o que era comum na civilização caronídea que optou por viver em planetas, sem vagar pelo espaço."

A rainha selecionou seis dos melhores caronídeos; quatro eram do sexo feminino. Os implantes foram retirados, mas o corpo de cada um foi substituído por um corpo mecânico como o da rainha. Os controles da coletividade em seus cérebros foram retirados. Ficaram semelhantes à rainha, com diferenças apenas estéticas. Readquiriram consciência individual. Ficaram pouco satisfeitas por usar um corpo mecânico, mas se acostumaram com essa realidade, principalmente face às vantagens.

O conselho só durou alguns anos, pois a rainha percebeu o decréscimo na eficiência. As decisões eram muito demoradas; surgiam conflitos de interesses individuais que não eram interesses para o bem da coletividade. A rainha concluiu que a existência de individualidades não era boa na coletividade. Ela dissolveu o conselho, mas a ideia original não fora de toda em vão, pois ela vinha ao encontro de algo que a preocupava: a continuidade da coletividade. Ela poderia viver ainda por algumas centenas de anos diante da alta qualidade de manutenção disponível e das tecnologias futuras que fossem assimiladas. Mas não era indestrutível. E um dos defeitos da coletividade era ser dependente da rainha. Os membros do conselho extinto foram a solução. Cada um deles recebeu uma pequena frota de cubos e alguns milhões de zangões para criarem colônias distantes. Essas colônias tinham a diretriz de serem pouco agressivas, expandindo-se a uma taxa pequena. Somente as rainhas, e agora também dois reis, comunicavam-se entre si e sabiam da existência das colônias. Se algum deles morresse, outro assumiria o posto, dentro de uma ordem pré-estabelecida. Todos os zangões da espécie 125, os caronídeos, foram transferidos para essas colônias. Assim, os borgs só se extinguiriam se todas as colônias se exinguissem.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

[2374 d.C., USS Szabo]

A campainha da porta do alojamento soou.

— Pode entrar, disse Lucy.

Sergei entrou. Trazia uma caixa.

— Olá, Lucy, queria lhe pedir um favor. Se não der, não tem problema.

— Lógico que dá. Você foi muito corajoso em se oferecer para a missão. Vamos escapar dessa.

— Eu acho que não vou escapar, por isso queria lhe pedir um favor: cuidar do meu gatinho para mim. Se eu não voltar, gostaria que você arrumasse alguém que quisesse ficar com ele.

— Eu cuidarei dele. Mas sei que você voltará da missão e pegará o gatinho de volta.

— A possibilidade é pequena de que eu volte.

Sergei abriu a caixa. O gatinho estava encolhido num canto. Sergei o retirou da caixa com cuidado.

— No começo ele ficará assim, assustado, mas depois ele se acostuma com você e o ambiente. Ele é muito carinhoso. Um pouco bagunceiro, culpa minha, que deixo ele brincar à vontade. O nome dele é Chomp.

Lucy pegou o gatinho.

— É uma gracinha.

— Ele deve estar cansado. Brincamos muito agora há pouco, foi minha forma de despedida. Não havia conseguido ficar próximo dele por causa das simulações no holodeck.

O comportamento do Sergei poderia parecer melodramático, mas quem tem afeição por algum animal de estimação, sabe que não é incomum que ele se transforme em membro da família.

Lucy viu que Sergei trazia um PADD sob o braço.

— São mais cenários para a missão?, perguntou, apontando para o aparelho.

— Não, já testamos uma quantidade suficiente de cenários possíveis. Agora é aguardar esses poucos minutos para o início da missão.

— Vai ser difícil controlar a adrenalina.

— O treinamento ajudou a habituar-se à situação. Eu estou surpreso com a minha calma diante do que será meu destino, escolhido por mim mesmo.

"E espero que não doa muito", pensou Sergei. "Espero que eu morra de forma instantânea."

Esse pensamento trazia um certo conforto para Sergei, evitava que entrasse em pânico.

— A dúvida é que traz desespero, a certeza traz conformismo, disse. — É melhor a certeza.

— Como assim?

— Nada, nada. Estava pensando alto.

Sergei acariciou a cabeça do Chomp, que fechou os olhos, apreciando o carinho.

Uma lágrima desceu pela face de Lucy. Um truque que ela aprendera. Simular lágrimas.

— Obrigado por ficar com ele. Espero que não lhe dê muito trabalho. Ele gosta da ração para animais número 102. É só pedir no sintetizador. Eu mesmo programei a composição dessa ração. Trouxe também este potinho. Ele gosta de beber água nele. Poderia trocar a água uma vez por dia?

— Uma vez por dia, vou fazer isso, disse Lucy, fingindo que a voz falhava, mais lágrimas falsas escorreriam por sua face.

Sergei entregou o potinho para Lucy. Entregou-lhe também uma bolinha e uma pequena cesta.

— E ele costuma brincar com essa bolinha. E dorme nessa cestinha.

— Vou cuidar muito bem dele.

Sergei passou a mão novamente na cabeça do gatinho.

— Adeus, Chomp. Muito obrigado, Lucy.

— Nos vemos na missão, daqui a pouco.

Sergei saiu do alojamento.

A transmorfa pensou em torcer o pescoço do gato. Não se imaginava cuidando de um sólido. Mas se conteve e colocou o gatinho no piso. Tinha negócios mais importantes em mente: enviar as informações coletadas sobre a tecnologia da USS Szabo para o Dominion.

O capitão não permitiu que se gravassem mensagens pessoais para familiares e amigos. E nem havia tempo para isso. Um pacote de dados seria transmitido para a Frota: dados que obtiveram da nova nave borg. Os binários haviam ficado encarregados de analisar os dados obtidos do Cubo I que seriam transmitidos para a Frota. Nos registros do cubo verificaram que a nave estava no espaço romulano com dois objetivos. O primeiro era testar o recurso de detecção de naves camufladas. O segundo, testar a desconexão provisória da coletividade, guardando, numa grande área de armazenagem de dados, todas as informações essenciais para se manter desconectado. Tratava-se de um artifício que permitiria aos cubos se dirigirem a setores muito distantes da coletividade, mas mantendo as diretrizes e tendo acesso ao principal conteúdo do conhecimento borg acumulado.

Foi aberto um canal subespacial restrito e transmitiram-se as informações mais relevantes coletadas do Cubo I. Junto foram diversas mensagens que estavam pendentes, desde fotos que tripulantes tiraram logo no início da missão até o pedido do Sergei para que se verificasse se o código genético do Chomp, encaminhado também na mensagem, conferia com o da Spot. Dentre os dados transmitidos, havia os da posição e rota provável da USS Szabo, camufladas como uma mensagem pessoal da Lucy. Como era um pacote pequeno de dados, ela podia correr o risco de enviá-lo. A mensagem da Lucy chegou na Terra e, por um sistema automático, passou por outros centros retransmissores, para disfarçar, até chegar no console de outro transmorfo infiltrado numa base avançada da Federação. Ele repassou a informação para o Dominion.

O capitão se esforçava para manter o foco no que era importante, procurava se manter ativo auxiliando nos preparativos da missão de infiltração no cubo e no combate que se seguiria. Mas o arrependimento pela decisão anterior de aproximar-se do cubo borg para investigar o atormentava. "Arrependimento é uma merda. Uma merda!," pensava.

Os binários avisaram de uma interferência no cabeamento dos computadores constatada numa verificação extra que fizeram. Era hábito dos binários fazerem continuamente verificações dos sistemas, pois, no seu planeta natal, a população era totalmente dependente deles.

O capitão leu o relatório.

— De novo esses binários com essas interferências detectadas! Já é a terceira vez hoje que dão esses avisos falsos.

— Eles querem autorização para verificar, disse Lucy.

— Avise-os de que não precisam mais pedir autorização para essas verificações. Não aguento mais. Pelo menos dessa vez não vieram diretamente à ponte, não consigo entender quase nada do que eles dizem em conjunto, como num coral infantil. Queria trocá-los por humanos.

Lucy retornou para retirar o aparelho, que coletara, de forma lenta, informações sobre a Szabo, ao simular situações normais de autodiagnóstico de alguns sistemas. Mas os binários detectaram a interferência. Lucy sabia disso. "Malditos binários!" Ela acompanhava os relatórios deles e vira que a localização da interferência era no ponto onde ela instalara seu dispositivo. Dois dos binários se dirigiam exatamente para onde Lucy estava. Podia-se notar um leve sorriso no rosto da transmorfa enquanto ela desacoplava o aparelho. Agora era só adaptá-lo para a conexão com o sistema de comunicações da nave, transmitindo os dados para o Dominion quando chegasse a hora para isso.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

[2353 d.C., quadrante Delta]

A rainha borg ficou entusiasmada com todo o procedimento de criação das pequenas colônias. Foram mais de 150 anos no processo de escolher os locais, montar as infra-estruturas e adequar todos os sistemas. Mas, nesse meio tempo, houve a guerra com os sadotianos. "Como pude ser tão burra?", perguntou-se a rainha por muitos anos. "Era só ter analisado a história daquela espécie e eu teria percebido que nunca se submeteriam a quem quer que fosse. E que tecnologia utilizaram para explodir as estrelas dos sistemas?" Era uma tecnologia que se tornou um dos desejos da rainha, mas não a encontrava em nenhuma das espécies confrontadas.

A recuperação do poder bélico ia bem; o império borg não teve sua área de abrangência reduzida com a guerra com os sadotianos. As civilizações assimiladas não tinham vontade própria para, aproveitando-se da fragilidade do império borg com as maciças perdas na guerra, retomarem o controle.

Um grande estímulo ao ímpeto de expansão borg veio de muito longe. A rainha recebeu um fraco sinal vindo de um dos quadrantes inexplorados da galáxia e cuja exploração ainda não estava nos planos de curto e médio prazo da coletividade. O sinal foi decodificado. A informação era breve e repetia-se. Dava coordenadas espaciais de um grupamento de civilizações chamada Federação, atribuindo-lhes grau de periculosidade à coletividade, mas que apresentavam recursos excelentes para a expansão borg. Solicitava o envio de uma frota de assimilação.

Levaria meses e meses para que um cubo alcançasse aquela civilização. Não havia conduítes transdobra por toda a extensão na direção daquele quadrante. "Por que nenhuma sonda acusou a presença dessas civilizações?", foi o primeiro pensamento da rainha borg. "E como um sinal borg de nível superior e plenamente autenticado foi transmitido daquele quadrante? E datado de quase duzentos anos atrás?"

A expansão em direção ao quadrante Gama foi reduzido, pois agora o interesse da coletividade também estava na exploração dos quadrantes Beta e Alfa. No ano seguinte, já havia um conduíte transdobra e uns poucos cubos no quadrante Beta. Foi por esse conduíte que a nave de ciências USS Raven seguiu um cubo até o quadrante Delta. Sua tripulação – um casal – foi assimilada, inclusive a pequena filha deles, que só não foi descartada por mostrar potencial intelectual adequado. Seu nome era Annika Hansen, e veria a ser "Sete de Nove, adjunto terciário da Unimatriz 01". Os três eram humanos e foram classificados como a espécie 5618.

No ano 2364, começaram as operações no quadrante Beta, assimilando-se, experimentalmente, algumas pequenas colônias da Federação e colônias romulanas, nas proximidades da Zona Neutra.

Um cubo foi preparado para prospecção avançada. Seguiria pelo único conduíte até as proximidades da borda do que era conhecido pela Federação como quadrante Beta e o restante do percurso faria em dobra máxima. Foi abastecida para suportar a empreitada. Era um cubo de média potência de combate, não visava iniciar a assimilação de uma civilização, mas fazer a sondagem do território, verificar se valia a pena construir conduítes transdobra naquela região do espaço.

A entidade Q estava atenta à expansão borg. Considerou que já era hora dos humanos conhecerem a coletividade. "Tantos perigos no universo, e os humanos brincando de bonzinhos, de amigos de todo mundo," pensou Q. "Está na hora de dar uma chacoalha neles, mostrar-lhes o que realmente deveriam esperar se intencionam passear por toda a galáxia."

Os borgs ainda estavam distantes do quadrante Alfa. Mas Q pretendia apressar o contato, dar uma amostra aos humanos da realidade o quanto antes. E, assim, trouxe a nave Enterprise, sob o comando do Capitão Picard, para conhecerem seus futuros inimigos.

[2365 d.C.]

Q sentira prazer em ouvir o pedido de ajuda de Picard. Agora já estavam, borgs e humanos, devidamente apresentados. Q analisava a recente aventura, deitado na relva, nu, com o céu iluminado por uma estrela gigante azul, em um planeta que Q chamava de seu. Ele usava aquele planeta como seu local de descanso e meditação, impedindo que qualquer ser inteligente se desenvolvesse nele e atrapalhasse sua tranquilidade.

Uma enorme ave se aproximou dele e deitou-se ao seu lado, aproveitando também a maciez da relva para descansar.

— Olá, avezinha! Preciso arrumar um nome para sua espécie. Fique à vontade, estou mesmo precisando alguém com quem conversar.

— Cric, cric, ouviu-se da ave.

— A sensação do calor desse sol com a do frescor dessa relva é algo espetacular mesmo. Sou capaz de passar a vida aqui.

— Cric.

— Essa aventura foi divertida, você deveria ter visto a cara do Picard. Mas algo tinha que acontecer para não deixar a aventura mais divertida...

Q estalou os dedos e uma imagem apareceu preenchendo o céu.

— Cric, cric, ouviu-se da ave, enquanto olhava para aquele rosto no céu. Era de uma humanoide, de pele escura, um sorriso largo e usando um enorme chapéu.

— Ela está usando o nome de Guinan, mas a aparência é a mesma de quando a encontrei da última vez. E sabe o que me incomoda nela?

— Cric, cric.

Q estalou os dedos e o céu se preencheu com trilhões e trilhões de pequenas imagens em movimento.

— Cada uma dessas imagens é de um ser que apresenta inteligência nessa galáxia. Posso lhe dizer o que cada um está fazendo, posso lhe contar a vida de cada um, seu passado e futuro, e poderia interferir na vida de cada um se o Q Continuum não ficasse no meu pé. Mas cadê a Guinan?

— Cric, cric.

— Não aparece, não consigo enxergar nada dela. E olha o tamanho do chapéu que ela usa! Como não consigo encontrar alguém com um chapéu desse tamanho? Só sei agora que ela está como atendente de bar na Enterprise porque esbarrei com ela por acaso nessa aventura de apresentar os borgs aos humanos.

— Cric.

O pássaro esticou suas quatro patas e suas duas asas, espreguiçando-se.

— O que é essa Guinan? Dessa vez ela não fez nada para interferir no que eu estava fazendo. Mas, nas vezes anteriores em que topei com ela, ela me mostrou do que é capaz. Por que ela disse que os borgs têm se desenvolvido por milhares de séculos? Eles não são tão velhos assim.

A ave adormecera.

O Q-Continuum limitava-se a atuar dentro da galáxia e uns poucos anos-luz além, não tinha poder para mais do que isso. Mas não era o caso da Guinan, ela era superior ao Q-Continuum e atuava no âmbito de aglomerados de galáxias. O povo de Guinan não era os El-Aurianos, esse era o disfarce recente dela, que ela usaria ainda por alguns séculos. A tarefa a qual sua verdadeira espécie estava ligada era uma das mais básicas: cuidar para que o Mal não prevalecesse sobre o Bem dentro de uma galáxia, com o mínimo de interferência. Cada um desses guardiões, como a Guinan, procurava formas diretas ou indiretas - geralmente indiretas - de orientar as civilizações. Trabalhavam mais com informações do que através de ações; mais com o longo prazo do que o curto, numa intrincada elaboração muito além da inteligência da mais antiga espécie orgânica. Mas Guinan teve que apelar para a intervenção física em suas primeiras interferências na atitude da entidade Q. Isso era inevitável nas galáxias onde se desenvolveram um Q-Continuum, para o próprio bem dessas galáxias. Guinan interferia em pontos exatos, aparentemente pouco significantes, mas que geravam os efeitos que se desejava. Era como uma jogadora de bilhar que, por um longo tempo, analisava qual o melhor ângulo para sua tacada certeira.

Q estalou os dedos e o céu voltou a ficar límpido. Deitou sua cabeça sobre a ave dormente, usando-a como travesseiro, e começou a pensar qual nova fruta inventar para o pomar que estava montando naquele planeta.

[2365 d.C.]

A rainha recebeu com surpresa as informações sobre o contato com uma nave do quadrante Alfa; não esperava receber notícias tão cedo. Boa parte do banco de dados daquela nave estava em processo de decodificação. Dados de uma amostra da estrutura da mesma nave estavam sendo processados. Era da espécie 5618 – os humanos.

O avanço em direção ao quadrante Alfa entrou definitivamente na agenda da coletividade. Depois de alguns meses, um cubo foi preparado e reforçado para uma invasão inicial e um plano foi elaborado para economizar recursos: um capitão de uma das naves terrestres seria capturado e utilizado. Essa tática já havia sido utilizada em algumas outras espécies. Pela análise feita dos dados obtidos no primeiro contato, o ideal seria capturar o capitão Jean Luc Picard.

O plano foi parcialmente bem sucedido. Destruíram-se muitas naves da Federação. O cubo ativou sua autodestruição, mas conseguira testar as forças de defesa da Federação e obter mais informações. A batalha de Wolf 359, como ficou conhecida, talvez tivesse uma evolução diferente se o serviço de inteligência da Frota tivesse dado atenção às mensagens recebidas de um mercador. Era o João "Cozinheiro", como era conhecido pelos outros mercadores, especialista em negociar produtos com sabores exóticos. Vinha de um país do planeta Terra – Portugal – e se orgulhava de ser de uma linhagem de comerciantes. Em sua família dizia-se que os antepassados foram navegadores, o que era realmente verdade, mas João desconfiava dessa história. Tampouco acreditaria que, retrocedendo-se mais ainda no tempo, a linhagem de comerciantes na sua família vinha dos fenícios. Adorava o contato com outras civilizações e a descoberta de novos sabores entre os alimentos e bebidas. Já havia passado mal ao experimentar alguns produtos, quase morrera certa vez, mas tinha paixão pelo que fazia. Era muito bom na negociação, poderia ter sido um excelente diplomata. Mas apreciava os lucros que obtinha no comércio, o que o tornava um renegado na Federação; era chamado de ferenghi, mas havia os boatos de que ele era um dos fornecedores de produtos para o Alto Comando da Frota. Estava voltando com um carregamento de majium, preocupado que se mantivessem conservados, pois não conseguira um técnico bom o bastante naquelas redondezas. Era necessário ajustar corretamente o sistema de refrigeração, que funcionava, mas não estava perfeito. O majium precisava ser transportado numa temperatura exata. João estava com sua nave no máximo de dobra que conseguia, quando um distúrbio tirou sua nave do campo de dobra. Observou pelos sensores uma atividade anormal no espaço próximo, mas continuou seu caminho, só com velocidade de impulso, enquanto o motor de dobra estava em processo de reinicialização.

Depois de alguns dias, João conversava com outros mercadores, contando o prejuízo que tivera com a perda do carregamento de majium. Resolvera comer sozinho durante a viagem para, pelo menos, diminuir o prejuízo. Não queria ver majium pela frente pelos próximos dez anos. Majium era uma delícia, principalmente cozido no vapor, mas tudo em excesso passa a não ser tão bom. Foi quando um de seus colegas de profissão comentou que também teve uma parada repentina no motor de dobra numa região próxima àquela onde João passara. Ambos pegaram seus PADDs e compararam os registros dos sensores, ficando clara a coincidência das leituras. Os mercadores eram sempre atentos para identificar problemas nas rotas e trocaram mensagens e arquivos sobre o acontecido. Descobriram que os registros dos sensores conferiam com o apurado por uma nave romulana civil de turismo no espaço profundo que passara nas proximidades de um conduíte transdobra em construção.

João informou à rota sobre o incidente, por diversas vezes, encaminhando os registros que conseguira, mas o serviço de inteligência não dava atenção a informações de mercadores. Se tivessem mandado uma nave investigar, verificariam que havia a construção de uma rede de conduítes transdobra em direção do quadrante Alfa. Eram os borgs, com o quadrante Alfa como objetivo.


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

[2374 d.C., USS Szabo]

Faltavam poucos minutos para o segundo embate com o Cubo 1. Ninguém esperou o alerta vermelho; toda a tripulação já estava em seus postos de combate. Na sala de teletransporte, Herann, o klingon Vinci e Sergei aguardavam o início da missão de sabotagem. Lucy acabara de entrar na sala, apressada. Num dos corredores do terceiro deck, dentro de um tubo Jefferies pouco utilizado, ficaram os dois binários que toparam com ela. Mortos. Lucy escondeu-os lá, para mais tarde encontrar uma forma melhor de se livrar dos corpos. A falta deles já havia sido percebida pelos outros dois binários, mas estavam de prontidão no centro de comando; não poderiam abandonar os postos.

— Acione o alerta vermelho, comandou o capitão. Mantenha escudos e armas não carregados.

O alerta vermelho foi dado. Os escudos e armas não energizados faziam parte do plano para o segundo embate: simular a rendição.

— Capitão, o núcleo de dobra está entrando em estado crítico, disse Voltak.

— Sair de dobra. Mantenha a nave em um décimo de impulso.

Pelo sistema de comunicação, a engenharia entrou em contato:

— Capitão, peço autorização para desativar o núcleo de dobra e iniciar a manutenção, disse Mirian.

O capitão sabia que, se o plano não desse certo, de nada adiantaria velocidade de dobra. Autorizou a desativação. A energia destinada ao núcleo de dobra agora podia ser direcionada ao reforço dos escudos, quando os ativassem.

— Trinta segundos para o contato com o Cubo 1, capitão, disse Voltak.

— Sala de transporte, disse o capitão.

O sistema de comunicação abriu uma linha para aquele local.

— Capitão, aqui é da sala de teletransporte, disse o operador.

— Mantenha esse canal aberto, preparem-se para o teletransporte. Faltam menos de trinta segundos.

Na sala de teletransporte o operador verificou todos os marcadores. Estavam nas posições esperadas. Agora só faltavam as coordenadas para o teletransporte.

Herann fechara os olhos. Estava visualizando em sua mente o caminho para o nodo que deveria desabilitar. Sergei conferia pela décima-quarta vez a carga do desabilitador que ele utilizaria no nodo de sua responsabilidade. Vinci já estava subindo na plataforma de teletransporte. Lucy o seguiu. Herann e Sergei subiram logo em seguida. Sentiam os efeitos energéticos do Ercilin injetado neles. Exceto Lucy, que, ao receber a injeção, fez com que seu corpo armazenasse o produto para posterior eliminação. E também o Vinci, que continuara a recusar-se em utilizá-lo.

O cubo saiu de dobra e aproximou-se da nave. Detectou que a Szabo estava com escudos abaixados e armas não carregadas. Assim, o cubo comportou-se da mesma forma, mas iniciou a energização do raio trator.

Na sala de teletransporte o operador recebeu coordenadas de múltiplos teletransportes. Isso confundiu o operador por alguns instantes.

— Por que há várias coordenadas e não uma só?, perguntou.

— Cada um de nós irá para locais diferentes, disse Lucy.

Tantas simulações haviam sido feitas, mas se esqueceram de incluir o operador do teletransporte no treinamento. O teletransporte era para ser de todos ao mesmo tempo, mas o operador fez um a um, considerando que seria o mais seguro naquele caso de múltiplas coordenadas. O cubo detectou o teletransporte quando da formação do terceiro feixe. Os dois feixes anteriores tinham sido camuflados com sucesso. A previsão era que seria somente um feixe camuflado teletransportando os quatro tripulantes ao mesmo tempo, mas a transmissão dos dois primeiros feixes deixara uma assinatura de energia, detectável com a passagem do terceiro feixe.

Lucy e Sergei, aguardando na plataforma, ficaram apreensivos quando viram que o teletransporte não estava sendo executado como planejado.

— Por que não iniciou meu teletransporte?, gritou Lucy.

— O sinal foi bloqueado, respondeu o operador.

Lucy desceu correndo da plataforma para ajudar o operador. Ela entendia muito bem da maioria dos sistemas de uma nave. Não lhe agradava em nada ajudar um sólido. Mas, se esse embate com o Cubo 1 falhasse, a missão dela como transmorfa infiltrada teria pouca chance de sucesso. Olhou para o painel e reconheceu os padrões de bloqueio. Numa das simulações, o cenário incluía o bloqueio do teletransporte. Ela rodou um programa para emitir sinais que confundiriam o bloqueio. Por instantes houve uma batalha eletrônica entre os sistemas da Szabo e do cubo.

— O feixe de teletransporte está liberado, gritou Lucy. Teletransporte o Sergei!

O operador ativou o teletransporte e Sergei desapareceu da plataforma. Lucy olhou de novo o painel e o sinal de bloqueio do cubo agora conseguira se sobrepujar.

— Espero que o Sergei tenha se materializado dentro do cubo, disse Lucy.

A preocupação dela era com o sucesso da missão, não com Sergei ou com qualquer outro tripulante.

Pelo sistema de comunicação da nave, Mark perguntou sobre a situação do teletransporte.

— Capitão, não foi possível me teletransportar, disse Lucy. — O sinal foi bloqueado pelo cubo de forma intransponível.

Para os sistemas do cubo, aparentava que o terceiro feixe de teletransporte e tentativas seguintes foram bloqueados. Os dois feixes anteriores não haviam sido detectados.

O cubo transmitiu à USS Szabo o aviso padrão borg de assimilação. Mark aguardou um instante e ordenou a abertura de um canal para o cubo. Disse que estavam se rendendo e que precisaria de dez minutos para preparar a tripulação para assimilação.

Dentro do cubo, Herann e Vinci haviam se materializado, como previsto, próximos aos nodos de energia que deveriam desabilitar. Em poucos segundos cada um desativou um nodo. Correram para o ponto de encontro.

Vinci chegou primeiro e olhou em volta. Herann chegou logo em seguida.

— Onde está a Lucy?

— Já deveria estar aqui, disse Vinci. O nodo de energia que ela deveria desativar era o mais próximo daqui.

— Vamos até lá, disse Herann.

O planejado era que, quando tivessem duas pessoas no ponto de encontro, fossem ao encontro da terceira pessoa, verificar se algo inesperado ocorrera. Algumas das simulações ocorreram dessa forma. Herann e Vinci correram pelos corredores em direção ao nodo que Lucy deveria desabilitar.

Sergei estava um pouco atordoado com a confusão que fora seu teletransporte. Mas fora teletransportado para o ponto correto. Foi só virar à direita e lá estava a sala blindada, no final de um longo corredor. Sergei correu o mais rápido que pode pelo corredor até chegar à sala. Ele estava focado em sua missão, mas não conseguia deixar de dar atenção aos detalhes das estruturas por onde passava. Comparava-os mentalmente com as simulações que criara e já pensava em modificações a se fazer. "E que cheiro ambiental é esse?", perguntava-se. "Nunca senti um cheiro como esse. Vai ser difícil replicá-lo nas próximas simulações de um cubo borg." Como se tivesse esperança de continuar vivo. Como se não fosse o mais provável que aquele cubo seria o seu túmulo.

Herann e Vinci localizaram o nodo de energia que Lucy deveria desativar.

— Ainda está ativo, disse Herann.

Ele tirou o desabilitador da cintura e enviou o sinal ao nodo, que ficou oscilando, até que se apagou.

— Acho que o teletransporte da Lucy falhou, disse.

— Espero que ela esteja na USS Szabo, que o feixe de teletransporte dela não tenha sido interceptado pelos borgs, disse Vinci.

— Não adianta a gente procurá-la no cubo. Nunca a encontraríamos. Vamos voltar ao ponto de encontro e aguardar o teletransporte assim que o Sergei desabilitar o nodo de responsabilidade dele.

Sergei havia entrado na sala blindada. Desativou o campo de força com relativa facilidade. Correu os olhos pelos vários nodos de energia e conexões. Vasculhou a própria memória, comparando os padrões.

Na USS Szabo, o capitão ganhava alguns segundos argumentando com os borgs que, se eles concedessem uns poucos minutos antes da abordagem, a sua tripulação não destruiria as tecnologias da nave. Havia mesmo um grande interesse borg por aquela tecnologia de camuflagem e pela capacidade de processamento da Szabo. Um cubo normal já teria iniciado a abordagem da Szabo, mas como aquele cubo estava desconectado provisoriamente da coletividade, tinha um sistema de processamento de decisões próprio, que estava analisando a situação.

Sergei já descartara 47 nodos de energia como estando fora do circuito que ele precisava desabilitar. Não poderia desabilitar todos aqueles nodos, pois ativaria de imediato o sistema de segurança. Os três nodos anteriores desabilitados foram considerados pelo cubo como falhas usuais. Demorariam ainda dois minutos para que equipes de manutenção fossem enviadas para esses nodos. Embora esses três nodos fossem de pouca importância para o funcionamento do cubo, a incapacitação deles permitiria o efeito desejado quando da desativação do quarto nodo.

Vinci estava impaciente. Ele e Herann aguardavam o sinal do teletransporte. Era só Sergei desabilitar o nodo. Só mais alguns minutos. "Um guerreiro não ficaria parado dentro da nave inimiga," pensava Vinci, "principalmente se outro companheiro precisava de ajuda."

— Não adianta ficar assim, disse Herann. Não há como sobrar tempo para o Sergei se salvar.

— Tem razão, Herann.

Vinci tirou um hipospray da cintura e aplicou rapidamente no pescoço de Herann. Herann desfaleceu. Vinci amparou-o e deitou-o no piso.

— Desculpe-me, Herann, ele disse. — Não posso deixar o Sergei sozinho nessa. Adormecido, os borgs não o verão como uma ameaça.

Vinci correu como um louco pelos corredores até o ponto onde Sergei deveria estar. Assim que a missão tivesse sido concluída, a Szabo faria o teletransporte de quem estivesse no ponto de encontro. Quem sabe se, com a ajuda de Vinci, ambos, Sergei e Vinci, conseguiriam ser teletransportados de volta para a Szabo. Vinci não demorou para encontrar a sala onde Sergei estava. Durante o treinamento já vinha planejando auxiliar Sergei em sua missão suicida.

— Vinci, o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Continue seu trabalho, Sergei. Vou lhe dar cobertura. O capitão ordenou.

Uma pequena mentira. E Sergei sabia que isso não poderia ser verdade. Vinci ficou de prontidão logo no começo do corredor, que levava à sala onde Sergei estava. Lembrou-se das instruções do médico holográfico. Vestiu as longas luvas orgânicas e colocou o protetor em volta do pescoço. Fasers em punho. Duas adagas klingons na cintura, perfeitamente afiadas e forjadas com os mais resistentes materiais.

Sergei encontrou o nodo de energia que deveria desabilitar. Mas a desabilitação tinha que ser de forma indireta, para não afetar outros nodos da mesma fileira, o que poderia estragar todo o plano. Assim que Sergei cortou as primeiras ligações dos circuitos, uma ordem foi encaminhada aos borgs nas proximidades, para que fossem averiguar o que estava ocorrendo na sala onde o oficial da Szabo estava.

Os primeiros borgs que chegaram foram neutralizados por Vinci com disparos dos fasers. Quando os escudos pessoais deles se adaptaram, Vinci sacou suas adagas e enfrentou os borgs um a um. Sergei continuava o corte meticuloso, mas apressado, das ligações do nodo. Cada vez mais borgs eram destacados para aquela área. O klingon usava de toda sua força e técnica de combate para nocautear um a um, mas estava chegando à exaustão física. Os borgs, não conseguindo atingir o pescoço de Vinci, injetavam nos braços dele as nanossondas. O médico holográfico estava certo: os injetores se confundiam com o material orgânico das luvas e injetavam nelas as nanossondas, sem penetrar a pele de Vinci.

O klingon relembrou-se do passado, do desafio que fez, quando estudante, ao se sentir preparado fisicamente para combater os outros estudantes que o humilhavam. Era o desafio contra provocações, comum nas escolas klingons: o perdedor abandonaria a escola. Vinci havia se espantado com a facilidade que vencera o primeiro desafiado. Parou a humilhação, mas não paravam de chegar desafiantes transferidos de outras escolas. Valeu como um bom treinamento. Lembrou-se do primeiro estudante que matou, em justo combate. O prazer que foi tirar a vida de um inimigo pela primeira vez. A glória. Mas os pesadelos recorrentes nunca paravam.

— Esta é a última ligação, disse Sergei, e a cortou.

O nodo de energia apagou. Sergei correu pelo corredor até a entrada.

— Vinci, o nodo já está desabilitado.

O cubo havia iniciado o corte da seção da Szabo onde estava o módulo de camuflagem, provocando explosões de equipamentos auxiliares e despressurização da seção.

— Capitão, os sensores acusam que os quatro nodos de energia foram desativados, disse Voltak.

— Sala de teletransporte, disse o capitão, inicie o teletransporte de volta de nossa equipe no cubo.

Herann estava recuperando os sentidos, quando foi teletransportado.

— Capitão, disse o operador, temos somente um aqui.

O capitão resolveu arriscar manter por mais uns instantes os escudos desativados.

— Procure por sinais dos outros dois. Rápido!

No cubo, Vinci estava esgotado fisicamente, com muitos cortes e hematomas. Sergei atingia alguns borgs com tiros de faser, mas eles se adaptaram às frequências dos disparos. O klingon tombou sob o impacto de mais de uma dezena de borgs. Os múltiplos golpes que passou a receber fizeram com que perdesse os sentidos, quando ele e Sergei, localizados pelo sinal de teletransporte, foram teleportados.

— Capitão, disse o operador do teletransporte, já tenho todos da missão aqui comigo.

— Energizar escudos e armas. Levantar escudos em máxima potência.

A desabilitação dos quatro nodos começou a ter o efeito desejado. Várias comportas se abriram nas laterais do cubo, ejetando módulos de anti-matéria, fonte de energia do cubo.

— Escudos e armas 50% energizados, capitão.

O cubo lançou uma sequência de torpedos na nave, gerando explosões em vários pontos dela.

— Escudos caíram, capitão. O cubo está nos atingindo com três fasers agora.

— Dispare todos os torpedos modificados. Coloque os motores de impulso no máximo e vamos nos distanciar o quanto pudermos.

Os torpedos já estavam previamente programados para atingirem os módulos de anti-matéria, que ainda estavam nas laterais do cubo, flutuando no espaço. As explosões deles arrancaram enormes pedaços do cubo, e explosões em cadeia ocorreram no seu interior. Enormes fragmentos do cubo atingiram a USS Szabo, fazendo com que ela estremecesse violentamente. O cubo enviou uma transmissão para o espaço borg e ativou sua autodestruição. A USS Szabo ia se distanciando, quando o núcleo do reator borg explodiu. O casco da Szabo e o escudo defletor conseguiram barrar quase toda a radiação e partículas subatômicas aceleradas. Mas, sem os escudos principais, o impacto de uma onda de enormes pedaços do cubo fez com que a USS Szabo rodopiasse de forma descontrolada; pedaços da fuselagem desprendiam-se.

A ponte de comando da Szabo estava obscurecida por fumaça e fuligem. Pequenas explosões em alguns painéis. O navegador conseguiu se recuperar e chegar a seu console, estabilizando a USS Szabo. Alguns outros da ponte se levantaram, mas havia desacordados e feridos. O navegador direcionou para seu console as telas da área tática, para saber o que acontecia lá fora. Havia muita interferência nos sensores. E só alguns ainda funcionavam. Com dificuldade, o navegador, um alferes dedicado, tentava interpretar as informações na tela, juntando os dados que vinham dos sensores em colapso. Não acreditou no que viu. Virou-se para trás e procurou, com o olhar, pelo capitão.

— Capitão, três naves Jem'Haddar aproximando-se... Encontro em sete minutos...

Mark ainda estava tonto com a pancada que levara na cabeça. Parte do teto havia caído sobre ele. Não conseguiu falar nada. "Mais essa ainda", foi o pensamento mais complexo que conseguiu elaborar. Os sensores, falhando, não haviam detectado o número correto de naves Jem'Haddar. Eram dez, fortemente armadas. Essa esquadra não estava ali por acaso. Visava coletar os dados obtidos pela transmorfa infiltrada. O plano original era simples: duas das naves da esquadra dominion entraria em combate com a USS Szabo, evitando causar danos graves, mas causando tanta confusão e interferência nas comunicações que permitiria à transmorfa o envio da quantidade gigantesca de dados coletados sem que o pessoal da USS Szabo detectasse. Assim que cessasse a transmissão, uma nave Jem'Haddar que estava distante enviaria um pedido de reforços numa ampla faixa de frequência para que a Szabo também recebesse. A esquadra partiria rapidamente, deixando a USS Szabo apenas com algumas avarias.

Entre os dados coletados pela transmorfa havia também os das duas missões anteriores dela. A escolha da infiltração na USS Szabo havia calhado bem: seria uma oportunidade de transmitir os dados anteriores e acrescentaria as informações daquela nave experimental. Mas o plano foi alterado quando os sensores de longo alcance dos Jem'Haddar acusaram que um cubo borg perseguia a Szabo. Um Vorta não poderia deixar em risco um Fundador, não poderia deixar Lucy morrer. Assim, foram convocadas todas as naves Jem'Haddar que estavam naquela região do espaço, inclusive ocultas, para espionagem, em planetas ou satélites.

Os sensores da Szabo acabaram de ficar totalmente inoperantes. Por isso não detectaram outra ameaça que surgia: um conduíte de transdobra estava se abrindo nas proximidades. Um cubo borg saiu por esse conduíte.

A esquadra dominion detectou o novo cubo e entrou em dobra máxima. O Vorta que a comandava estava muito preocupado com a fundadora.

O cubo travou um raio trator na USS Szabo. Isso até colaborou para manter a nave da Federação inteira, pois o raio trator formou um campo de integridade em torno, permitindo a economia da pouca energia disponível na Szabo.

Assim que entraram no alcance das armas, todas as naves Jem'Haddar dispararam maciçamente contra os geradores de escudo do cubo, até que um deles caiu. Imediatamente, ativaram o teletransporte e enviaram pelotões de Jem'Haddar para dentro do cubo. Ao se materializarem, dispararam em todos nodos de energia que estavam no campo de visão, e dispararam nos zangões que se aproximavam, entrando em luta corporal quando as armas deixaram de ter efeito.

Uma das naves Jem'Haddar, assim que o raio trator do cubo foi desativado, travou seu próprio raio trator na USS Szabo e a arrastou para longe da área de combate, retornando, em seguida, para continuar no ataque ao cubo. A tripulação da Szabo desconhecia o que estava acontecendo.

Os disparos de armas pelo cubo destruíram uma das naves Jem'Haddar. Elas estavam se distanciando para retomar uma nova onda de ataque. Do lado externo do cubo já eram visíveis pequenas explosões. As naves Jem'Haddar iniciaram nova investida, desta vez abrindo fogo com tudo o que tinham, fixando como alvos os pontos que já sabiam serem vulneráveis. O cubo respondeu aos disparos, duas das naves Jem'Haddar explodiram. As demais continuaram a disparar e circulavam em torno do cubo. Antes que fossem destruídas, quatro das naves arremessaram-se contra o cubo. Com a explosão de cada núcleo de reator de dobra delas, abriram-se grandes rombos na estrutura do cubo. As outras naves Jem'Haddar foram destruídas uma a uma. Os danos àquele cubo já eram suficientes para que a coletividade decidisse pela sua autodestruição.

A explosão do cubo piorou a situação da USS Szabo. Não fosse o que restava dos escudos, restabelecidos nos instantes anteriores pelo pessoal da engenharia, o impacto dos fragmentos altamente acelerados do cubo teria destroçado a nave. Por alguns instantes, a tripulação e tudo que estava solto ficou flutuando dentro da nave, até que os geradores de gravidade reservas fossem gradualmente ativados pelos computadores.


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

[2366 d.C., quadrante Delta]

Na Unimatriz 01 havia um processo contínuo de análise das tecnologias e características das civilizações assimiladas. Quando um dos cubos borgs assimilava alguma tecnologia, em Unimatriz 01 analisava-se como aproveitar ao máximo essa tecnologia, como melhorá-la, sua adaptação às tecnologias anteriormente assimiladas, a implementação aos demais cubos. Ocorria também o estudo com maior detalhamento da história e das sociedades de cada civilização assimilada, o que permitia o aprendizado sobre características do comportamento dos seres orgânicos. Essa análise das sociedades foi uma diretriz incluída após a custosa guerra com os sadotianos no ano 2305.

Nessas análises fazia-se o cruzamento de informações das diversas civilizações. O contato com os humanos despertou uma dúvida na coletividade: o porquê da intenção pacífica da Federação, que era comum em algumas outras civilizações. A coletividade incluiu com prioridade a análise desse comportamento e no que poderia ser útil à coletividade.

Vários sistemas foram desviados para auxiliar na análise. Em dado momento, Unimatriz 01 emitiu uma ordem a todas as frotas para que paralisassem as atividades de assimilação, até poder analisar se deveriam os borgs adotar também um comportamento pacífico. Algumas decisões da coletividade suplantavam até a vontade da rainha. Havia limites ao poder dela. As diretrizes norteavam a coletividade.

A análise demonstrava que o comportamento pacífico permitia maior e melhor interação entre os povos e entre as espécies, até com cruzamentos inter-raciais, gerando maior diversidade genética. Todavia, essa interação requeria sempre negociação e nem sempre com sucesso. Concessões tinham que ser feitas. E houve muitos casos na história das civilizações onde povos pacíficos foram massacrados por povos agressivos, povos conquistadores.

Decidiu-se continuar com a prática da imposição da vontade da coletividade. Reativaram-se os cubos que estavam em trabalho de assimilação. Todo o processamento durou sete segundos, contados os tempos de acesso aos bancos de dados. Mas esses sete segundos causaram a alteração do nível de agressividade, reduzindo-o, o que era contra a vontade da rainha. A expansão da coletividade seria mais lenta, esperando-se que as outras civilizações verificassem que o melhor era pertencer à coletividade. Os borgs não seriam tão belicosos e usariam menos a força bruta, embora esses ingredientes ainda continuariam como componentes da receita borg.

Esse comportamento alterado acabou beneficiando a USS Voyager, que fora deslocada à força para o interior do quadrante Delta. E beneficiou também a coletividade, que poderia ter sido dizimada pela espécie 8472, não fosse a capacidade recém desenvolvida de negociação, que levou a um acordo com a capitão Janeway.

[2375 d.C.]

Os borgs ainda não estavam recuperados totalmente da perda ocorrida com os sadotianos que, décadas atrás, detonaram suas estrelas durante um maciço ataque borg. Um outro problema os impedia de avançar com o ímpeto desejado em direção ao quadrante Alfa: uma boa parte dos recursos borgs estava sendo utilizada numa guerra que eles iniciaram no ano 2371. Falharam na análise de com quem a coletividade estava mexendo, como também ocorreria, no ano 2373, no contato com a espécie 8472. Estavam agora em combate contra uma civilização do quadrante Gama que se refugiara no quadrante Delta para cessar a hostilidade com o Dominion. O poder de combate deles era maior que o do Dominion, mas decidiram poupar as bilhões de vidas de sua civilização que seriam perdidas em combates numa guerra que poderia durar décadas. Foram os violentos enfrentamentos com essa civilização que levou o Dominion, que sofrera baixas muito além do esperado, a criar os Vortas e os Jem'Hadar.

Numa das poucas batalhas com essa espécie em que os borgs foram bem sucedidos, assimilaram a tecnologia de um sistema rudimentar de viagem temporal. O que conseguiram desenvolver – uma esfera borg com recurso de um retorno no tempo de alguns séculos – foi decidido pela rainha ser utilizado contra a Federação no quadrante Alfa, já que o desenvolvimento de motor de dobra na civilização terrestre ocorrera há apenas alguns séculos. A quantidade de energia e recursos necessários para uma viagem temporal equivalia à usada na construção de uma esquadra de cubos. Era algo para ser usado com parcimônia, pois uma das diretrizes borgs determinava que sempre se seguisse o caminho do menor custo com o máximo benefício, que era considerado o caminho da perfeição.

A USS Enterprise 1701-E, no ano 2373, impediu que a esfera borg iniciasse um processo de assimilação no planeta Terra do passado, mas falhou ao não verificar que o que sobrara da esfera borg ficaria congelada no polo do planeta, com uma latente, mas fraca, capacidade operacional.

A Polícia Temporal, organização que seria criada no futuro da Federação, não interferiu nessa viagem temporal borg e nem em muitas outras ocorridas na galáxia, pois estavam na lista de viagens autorizadas, elas faziam parte daquela linha temporal.

O capitão Pablo, da USS Euler, conferia exatamente a linha de duzentos anos pela qual era responsável. Era aquela onde os borgs fizeram suas tentativas de viagens temporais. Naquele momento, um cubo borg de assimilação, desenhado e construído como uma nave temporal, criara um vórtice para retornar no tempo, para o momento de instantes depois que a esfera borg que também retornara no tempo para o planeta Terra fora destruída. Esse cubo, fortemente armado e com escudos potentes, iria destruir a USS Enterprise 1701-E e assimilar a população terrestre.

— Capitão - disse o navegador Nomura - nossos escudos já estão calibrados para a tensão temporal do vórtice.

— Siga o cubo borg pelo vórtice, mantenha quatro pontos de tempo de distância, disse o capitão Pablo, com seu leve sotaque castelhano que se mantinha por gerações em sua família.

A USS Euler atravessou a entrada do vórtice e ativou suas armas. Destruir o cubo dentro do vórtice garantia que nada pudesse ser recuperado dele, que nada de sua tecnologia fosse parar em alguma outra época.

— Abra um canal de comunicação com o cubo, disse o capitão.

— Canal aberto.

— Atenção, cubo da coletividade borg, as viagens temporais estão proibidas para sua espécie sob determinação da Federação dos Planetas Unidos. Desative seus escudos e retorne ao seu próprio espaço temporal. A não obediência em trinta segundos implicará na destruição de sua nave.

O capitão sabia que o cubo não obedeceria, mas, nesse tempo, seria enviada a informação da interferência da Federação para o Unicomplexo, garantindo que os borgs soubessem da atuação da Federação. Passaram-se os trinta segundos.

— Dispare uma salva de advertência a 0,25 pontos temporais adiante do cubo.

Três mísseis foram disparados. A explosão iluminou todo o interior do vórtice. O cubo trepidou com a onda de choque. Algumas placas se soltaram e voaram pelo espaço, mas ele se manteve em seu curso.

— Navegador, prepare-se para reversão total de curso assim que dispararmos a carga de destruição.

O capitão aguardou alguns instantes e comandou o lançamento. A carga de destruição alcançou a lateral do cubo enquanto a USS Euler iniciava sua rota de escape. A carga detonou e o cubo partiu-se, desfazendo-se em explosões internas consecutivas. Conseguiu somente transmitir para a coletividade a informação de que a missão fracassara, que estava em processo de destruição e encaminhou os dados dos sensores.

Os borgs não fariam mais incursões temporais enquanto não atingissem o nível de tecnologia necessário para suplantar a atuação da Polícia Temporal.

O vórtice temporal fechou-se assim que a USS Euler saiu.

— Foi por pouco, o vórtice era muito rudimentar, desestabilizou-se muito rapidamente, disse o oficial de ciências.

— Como gostaria de acabar agora com os borgs! Com todas as colônias, disse o oficial tático.

— Isso mudaria de forma imprevisível a história, disse o capitão. E esse deve ser nosso único contato com os borgs. Isso fará com que recuem e desistam das viagens temporais...

[2378 d.C.]

Uma das pequenas colônias borg recebeu a informação da morte da rainha. Ou melhor, só a rainha daquela colônia recebeu a informação e imediatamente iniciou os procedimentos-padrão para se tornar a rainha da sede borg. O comando de toda a frota borg foi lhe transferido, exceto o das outras colônias, evitando que a coletividade entrasse em colapso pela falta de coordenação e os cubos borgs, um a um, acionassem sua autodestruição. A nova rainha, acostumada com sua colônia de alguns milhares de zangões, sentiu pela primeira vez a responsabilidade por bilhões de zangões, conforme estes conectavam-se com a nova coletividade. À medida que ela baixava todas as informações enviadas do Unicomplexo, que estava fragmentando-se, tomou conhecimento que mais uma vez a tal da Federação, do quadrante Alfa, interferia na coletividade borg. Mais uma rainha perdida, em tão curto tempo. A nova rainha analisou todas as informações que estavam indexadas como as mais relevantes. Mesmo tendo o sistema borg atuado da forma mais rápida possível diante do cataclismo no Unicomplexo, houve a autodestruição de algumas centenas de cubos e esferas. Mas o pior era que todo o sistema de conduítes transdobra estava destruído. Levariam décadas para reconstruí-lo e deixá-lo com o mesmo alcance que tinha até alguns instantes atrás.

Todos os esforços da coletividade seriam agora para a reconstrução.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

[2374 d.C., USS Szabo]

Na USS Szabo, Mark, agora recuperado, comandou que se desse prioridade em manter a integridade da nave, em se estabelecer o pleno funcionamento do suporte de vida e em socorrer os feridos. O único teletransporte ativo transferia os feridos para a enfermaria, onde o médico holográfico, em modo de alta velocidade, analisava paciente por paciente, estabilizando as funções vitais dos feridos mais graves.

Na engenharia os esforços se concentravam em manter os campos de força que suportavam a integridade do casco. À medida que alguns decks ficavam desocupados, eram desativados e sua energia redirecionada para o suporte de vida naqueles menos afetados. Depois de teletransportar os feridos, o operador teletransportava quem estava saudável para os decks que permaneceriam ativos por terem sido menos danificados na batalha.

Não havia mais tripulantes no deck dos alojamentos. Mirian estava para desativá-lo, desligando toda a energia e suporte de vida, quando, fazendo uma última verificação, um fraco sinal piscou na tela.

— Mas que diabo é isso?

Ajustou os sensores para que se concentrassem naquele sinal.

— Seja o que for, está vivo.

Ela chamou a sala de teletransporte e passou as coordenadas. Disse que não sabia do que se tratava.

— Ainda temos o campo de contenção disponível, disse o operador do teletransporte. — Vou criar um campo em volta da plataforma de teletransporte, por precaução.

Chomp se materializou na plataforma do teletransporte, miando muito.

— Mas como um gatinho veio parar aqui na nave?, perguntou-se o operador.

Lucy ajudou a recuperar alguns sistemas, principalmente o controle de extinção de incêndios. Ela despressurizava os decks que estavam desativados, extinguindo-se os incêndios daquelas áreas.

Mark ainda estava com dores, mas não sentia que tivesse quebrado algum osso. Só sofrera contusões. Os relatórios esparsos que recebia ajudavam a tranquilizá-lo, pois a situação estava ficando sob controle. Ainda estava sem saber o que acontecia no exterior da nave, pois só os sensores internos estavam operacionais.

— A tripulação dessa nave é muito boa, disse, enquanto trabalhava nos circuitos do sistema de comunicação. — Conseguiram manter a nave inteira e auxiliar os feridos nessa confusão dos diabos.

— O reator de anti-matéria já está novamente em operação total, senhor. Sem problemas de energia agora, disse Voltak, com o uniforme quase em farrapos.

Mark estava preocupado com as ameaças lá fora.

— Os escudos foram recuperados novamente, estão em 20%, senhor, disse Voltak.

"O que aconteceu com as naves Jem'Haddar?", Mark pensava. "Já era para terem nos alcançado faz tempo."

Toda a fumaça do interior da nave já havia sido sugada pelo sistema de suporte de vida, mas ainda se ouvia curtos-circuitos em painéis, algumas pequenas explosões e o ranger do metal do casco ajustando-se às avarias sofridas e à sustentação por campos de força. Uma queda de energia na nave, mesmo por frações de segundo, provocaria seu colapso.

— As naceles foram destruídas, capitão, disse Mirian pelo comunicador. — Sem possibilidade de velocidade de dobra.

— E os motores de impulso?

— Também destruídos. Sem possibilidade de consertá-los aqui. Precisamos ser rebocados para um estaleiro.

Somente duas horas depois chegaram as primeiras naves em atendimento ao pedido de socorro. Eram as duas naves romulanas. A princípio, não estavam preocupadas em encontrar sobreviventes, mas em tirar proveito da situação. Os sensores acusaram o estado precário da USS Szabo, com escudos fracos e cega para o mundo exterior. Assim, as naves romulanas ativaram todos os seus sensores visando a coleta do máximo de informações possível sobre a estrutura da nave classe Defiant. Seriam informações muito úteis para seu serviço de inteligência militar.

Surpreendeu aos romulanos a quantidade de destroços, fragmentos e pedaços de metal e de outros compostos espalhados naquele setor, o que atrapalhou em muito o trabalho dos sensores na coleta de informações sobre a Szabo. "Deve ter sido uma batalha e tanto", falavam entre si. E, depois, duvidaram quando os sensores acusaram tantos sobreviventes na Szabo.

As naves romulanas detectaram que parte dos destroços era de tecnologia borg. Coletaram o que parecia ser mais relevante, para estudo. No futuro, essa tecnologia, adaptada, seria utilizada numa nave mineradora, pertencente ao romulano Nero, transformando-a numa nave de combate.

Após quinze minutos, satisfeitos com a quantidade de informações e materiais obtidos, aproximaram-se mais da Szabo e abriram um canal de comunicação.

Foi com alívio que a tripulação da Szabo recebeu a notícia de que duas naves romulanas haviam chegado. Aliados agora na guerra contra o Dominion, já foram inimigos de respeito.

— Nossos sensores externos não estão operacionais, disse o capitão Mark durante a comunicação com as naves romulanas. — Estão detectando naves Jem'Haddar no perímetro?

— Somente destroços dessas naves, respondeu o romulano.

A USS Szabo girava em torno de seu eixo e colidia ainda com destroços. Movia-se por conta da força inercial. Uma das naves romulanas fixou seu raio trator nela, desacelerando-a lentamente, para evitar causar algum dano, até que a Szabo parou seu movimento.

Dois médicos romulanos que eram familiarizados com a fisiologia humana foram teletransportados para ajudar o holograma médico, juntamente com duas equipes romulanas de engenharia, para auxiliarem na restauração dos sistemas. Observando-se a nave pelo lado externo, estava quase irreconhecível. Faltavam diversas partes da fuselagem e setores inteiros estavam destruídos, inclusive aquele onde Lucy havia escondido os corpos dos binários. No que sobrou do casco, não havia mais os rastreadores borgs aderidos. Durante a batalha, desintegraram-se.

Depois de vinte minutos, chegou uma nave klingon. Mais dez minutos e chegaram duas naves da Federação. A Enterprise-E estava distante, foi a última a chegar. Seu brilho metálico destacava-se no espaço, mas estava marcada por muitos combates contra o Dominion, sem ter tido tempo, ainda, para recuperar os danos ao casco num estaleiro. Todas as naves encaminharam auxílio técnico e médico, que permaneceram até que a situação da Szabo foi estabilizada. Capitão Picard, da USS Enterprise, observou a imagem da área da batalha, reconhecendo os escombros dos cubos borg. Teve flashes de quando foi Locutus, e a voz da rainha parecia ecoar agora na sua mente. Picard foi encarregado pela Frota de decidir como proceder com a Szabo. Os relatórios dos danos apontavam que era economicamente viável a recuperação da nave. Decidiu-se que ela seria rebocada pela USS Calisto, em dobra dois, no máximo, em direção ao Estaleiro Sabin. Somente parte reduzida da tripulação ficou nela, a maioria de pessoal técnico, para atuar na manutenção de sua estabilidade. Os demais foram transferidos para a USS Enterprise, que os deixariam numa estação romulana, de onde seguiriam para suas bases ou planetas de origem para se recuperarem. Os feridos estavam na enfermaria da Enterprise, tratados pela Dra. Crusher e equipe. O médico holográfico da Szabo, cuja matriz fora transferida para a Enterprise, também continuava atuando.

Picard, Riker e Mark estavam na sala de reuniões da Enterprise. Mark estava só com uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Suas lesões já tinham sido curadas.

— Mark, - disse Picard - é melhor você tirar pelo menos duas semanas de repouso. É demorado se recuperar de uma situação como a que você passou.

— Meu primeiro posto de capitão de uma nave e já a perdi, lamentou-se Mark.

— A USS Szabo será recuperada, disse Riker. — Mas demorará de dois a três meses. Se não fosse a guerra, demoraria menos. Os recursos estão escassos. Aqui na Enterprise, por exemplo, estamos com poucos torpedos, e precisamos de mais dilithium. Estamos economizando energia.

— Eu já tive esse gosto amargo de perder uma nave, disse Picard. — Mas vocês se saíram bem: dois cubos destruídos, oito naves Jem'Haddar destruídas, segundo a análise dos escombros.

— Um cubo foi por nossa conta. Mas o outro cubo e as naves Jem'Haddar são outra história, devem ter se destruído uns aos outros em combate.

— O importante foi que tanto os borgs como o Dominion sofreram perdas, disse Riker.

— E isso relembra a todos que, embora o Dominion seja nosso pior inimigo hoje, os borgs também estão por aí e não estão a passeio, disse Picard.

Guinan estava confusa em seus pensamentos. Ela sentiu que uma nova linha de tempo havia sido criada. Uma linha que estava muito diferente da atual. Pessoas-chave na história estavam mudados. Vulcano tinha sido destruído. O que ela deveria fazer? Deveria tentar reverter a formação dessa nova linha? Sentia que eram os romulanos os responsáveis. Deveria atuar também nessa linha de tempo alternativa? Ou deveria permanecer na linha atual e deixar a linha alternativa tomar seu curso natural? O jeito era reunir-se com os seus semelhantes, para decidirem o que fazer.

Fora dois binários considerados desaparecidos, pois os corpos não foram encontrados, mais ninguém da USS Szabo morreu devido ao combate. Houve feridos; muitos deles, graves. Alguns precisarão de implantes para substituir partes do corpo. Vinci foi o mais afetado. Na luta com os zangões, sofrera muitas contusões e hemorragias em órgãos internos. Estava em coma induzido para acelerar a recuperação.

Mark estava na cabine que lhe reservaram na Enterprise. Deitou-se. Estava cansado e ficou a olhar o teto. Estava incomodado em seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Arriscara a vida de todos ao decidir investigar um cubo borg com uma única nave, ainda por cima sendo uma nave experimental e pouco armada. E teve que arriscar um grupo de tripulantes numa missão perigosa. Pessoas não são meras peças a serem movimentadas num tabuleiro.

Mark refletiu sobre suas atitudes, que poderia ter levado todos à morte devido à sua ganância por poder. Pensou em encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio nisso. "Preciso tirar uma lição de tudo que aconteceu," pensou. "Vou conversar com alguém a respeito. Talvez não seja minha vocação a linha de comando."

Sergei e Mirian conversavam numa mesa do bar panorâmico da Enterprise. A maior parte da conversa tinha sido sobre o assunto predileto de ambos: tecnologia. Mirian mudou de assunto.

— Sergei, agora que você escapou da morte, pode pensar em formar uma família, ter filhos etc., ela disse.

— O processo de reengenharia me tornou infértil, de forma irreversível.

"Caramba, que saia justa", Mirian pensou, "não sabia disso." Tentou reparar o que tinha dito.

— Se bem que o importante não são tanto os filhos que se deixa no mundo, ela disse. — É o legado de conhecimento e o resultado das ações tomadas.

— O que me entristecia, quando achava que iria morrer durante a missão, era pensar nos sonhos que estava abandonando. Pensava nos anos futuros que eu perderia. E estava com a sensação de que não tinha realizado na vida ainda nada que fosse realmente importante.

Isso fez Mirian lembrar de um pensamento que costumava incomodá-la.

— Você acha que é errado gostar tanto de tecnologia, a ponto de pôr em segundo plano os relacionamentos? Trabalhar como engenheira numa nave abre uma possibilidade gigantesca de uso e de aumento do conhecimento. Não há o que não possa ser melhorado; todo dia saem artigos técnicos disponíveis para estudo.

— Acho que as pessoas são livres para fazerem o que gostam e evitarem o que não gostam, desde que respeitem os direitos dos outros. Mesmo se não gostam tanto das pessoas em geral, têm que buscar relacionar-se pelo menos com pessoas com gostos semelhantes, criar um círculo de relacionamento, nem que seja pequeno. Sempre precisamos de outras opiniões, da identificação com um grupo.

— Certo, mas quanto a relacionamentos amorosos? O que você acha? O que você acha de ficar num relacionamento fixo?

— Você pode imaginar-se no futuro e tentar perceber seus sentimentos. Imagine-se daqui a 5 anos, daqui a 10 anos, daqui a 20 anos, sem estar num relacionamento amoroso estabelecido.

— Ou posso me imaginar sendo uma grande especialista em engenharia de naves.

Herann estava gostando de ficar na Enterprise. Já havia contado algumas de suas teorias para todos com quem tivera um contato mais demorado. Agora ele conversava com Joanna. Haviam conseguido duas horas de holodeck e escolheram novamente a simulação de praia, mas, dessa vez, sem mais banhistas simulados no ambiente. Joanna estava tranquila, nem imaginava que tudo o que aconteceu fora consequência indireta de sua conversa com o capitão, que o estimulou a ser mais ousado, e dela ter vasculhado com a mente os zangões do Cubo 1. Mas ela não poderia ter previsto que isso aconteceria.

— Herann, se você acha que há tanta coisa errada na Federação, como você consegue ânimo para viver num mundo assim?

— Esperança. Tenho esperança na humanidade. A humanidade passou por muitas situações críticas, já esteve em estágios muito piores que o atual, mas o comportamento do homem tem melhorado. Cada geração contribui com seu legado de bem-estar à próxima geração. Mas isso não quer dizer que uma só geração não possa ferrar com tudo de vez.

— É uma melhoria contínua, com tropeços pelo caminho.

— Não estarei mais por aqui, mas o resultado de tudo isso será bom. É isso que me inspira.

— Para mim, sua inspiração anda vindo de outra tripulante, disse Joanna e sorriu.

— Como assim?

— Não vai me dizer que você não está a fim da Lucy. Já o flagrei várias vezes com o olhar voltado para ela.

— Não é nada disso. Acho estranho o comportamento dela, não sei por quê.

— Isso é o amor...

— Não, não. Tem alguma coisa errada com ela...

Herann tirou seus óculos escuros e colocou-os ao seu lado.

— Essa simulação não está adiantando muito para me distrair, disse. — Não consigo esquecer que fomos salvos pelos Jem'Haddar. É um desgosto enorme para mim.

— Por que será que nos salvaram?

— A intenção não devia ser essa, eles estavam se defendendo dos borgs.

— Mas terem aparecido por lá, por coincidência, logo naquele momento, parece improvável.

— Também penso assim. É outra coisa que não sai da minha cabeça. Há alguma coisa por trás disso, preciso investigar.

— Mais uma conspiração para a sua lista...

Lucy tinha sido a última a ser teleportada da USS Szabo. Antes disso, desintegrou o aparelho que utilizara para coletar informações; estava com receio de mantê-lo consigo na Enterprise. Mas conservou a pastilha de dados onde estavam todas as informações que ela coletara. A preocupação dela agora era como enviar tantas informações para o Dominion. E estava em dúvida quanto a infiltrar-se na USS Enterprise. Agora lhe parecia que a USS Szabo teria mais importância para a Frota, se fosse mesmo reconstruída. "Vamos ver o que farão com a tripulação original, talvez compense ficar junto a ela se a maioria dos tripulantes for designada para uma mesma nave," pensou.

Judy e Ana, enfermeiras da Enterprise, dialogavam na enfermaria da Enterprise.

— Conversar com o Herann me deixa tonta. Ele não consegue conversar sem citar pelo menos duas teorias conspiratórias, disse Judy.

— Ou ele tem uma imaginação muito fértil ou é muito bem informado.

— Ele é um maluco.

— Talvez parte do que ele fale seja imaginação, parte verdade. Mas, e para separar uma coisa da outra?

— O melhor é não acreditar em nada.

— Mas vai que ele está certo. É possível que estejamos vivendo num mundo parcialmente de ilusões, sem nos darmos conta disso.

Mesmo depois da situação pela qual passaram, Mirian e Voltak mantinham-se ainda ativos. Conseguiram um console com acesso aos computadores da Enterprise e estavam recuperando os dados que ainda estivessem intactos na Szabo.

— Me pergunto como os Jem'Haddar vieram parar tão longe, disse Miriam

— Possivelmente sabiam da USS Szabo e planejavam uma emboscada, respondeu Voltak.

— E não contavam com a presença borg na área. Essa foi daquelas coincidências que só se acredita porque se estava presente. Foi muita sorte não ter morrido quase ninguém na Szabo. Só os dois binários.

— Não foi sorte. Foi resultado do esforço pessoal, da dedicação de cada um. E do uso de tecnologia para encontrar uma solução. Treinamos e simulamos muito, debatemos e estudamos todos os detalhes que pudemos imaginar. Mesmo assim, muitos ficaram feridos e tivemos essas duas mortes. E imagino que alguns ficaram muito abalados, talvez os mais novos precisem de meses de recuperação até conseguirem pisar numa nave de novo. Ou talvez nunca mais queiram entrar numa nave.

— Quem mais se esforçou na missão foi o klingon. É quase inacreditável o que ele fez. Ele vai ficar bom?

— Ainda não dá para saber. Mas ele é muito forte e saudável, vai se recuperar.

— E eu estarei na cerimônia da promoção dele. Ninguém faz o que ele fez sem ganhar uma promoção e uma medalha de mérito. Será que vamos permanecer todos juntos?

— Eu acho que formamos uma equipe muito boa. Seria um desperdício de sinergia se nos separarem.

— Se pensaram que, segundo a teoria do Herann, juntando gente como nós, iriam se livrar de quem não gostavam, o que criaram foi uma ótima tripulação, das melhores.

Wilson meditava na cama, aliviado por tudo ter acabado. Nunca tinha ficado tão desesperado, mas agora podia relaxar com uma música suave num dos alojamentos da Enterprise. "Acho que é felicidade isso que sinto em relação à minha vida", pensava ele. "Gosto desse trabalho, mesmo com essa guerra e problemas com outras espécies. Isso se resolve. Tá certo que há muitos problemas ainda na sociedade e às vezes me incomodo com isso. O Herann me abriu mais os olhos quanto a isso. Não adianta pensar muito nisso. Quem sou eu para conseguir mudar alguma coisa. Não tenho nem dom para isso. Teve aquele dia em que até o sintetizador do refeitório recusou me atender."

Vinci continuava em coma induzido na enfermaria da Enterprise. Seu organismo estava se recuperando. Graças à tecnologia criada pelo médico holográfico e utilizada pelo Vinci, nem uma única nanossonda borg havia sido injetada no corpo do klingon.

Sergei caminhava em direção da enfermaria. Lia seu PADD. Abriu uma mensagem que acabara de receber, confirmando que o código genético do Chomp batia com o da Spot. Já era tarde da noite na nave. Entrou na enfermaria e sentou-se ao lado da biocama onde Vinci estava. Não havia necessidade da companhia na biocama, pois os sensores acusariam qualquer problema e ativariam o holograma médico ou avisariam a enfermeira de plantão. Mas Sergei sentia a necessidade de fazer companhia ao klingon, que havia se mostrado um verdadeiro amigo. "De tudo na vida, dentre a quantidade quase inimaginável de planetas circulando um número perto do infindável de estrelas acomodadas em bilhões de galáxias, o mais importante são as pessoas que se preocupam com as outras e agem," pensou.


End file.
